The Will of Kuromura
by Arrrbie
Summary: The second story of the Kuromura trilogy, we follow Kotori as she gets her life back on track. Meeting old friends, making new ones and going up against the man she's feared to most... Her brother.
1. Chapter 1

"It was nice of Hikaru and Michiru to invite us back to Getsugakure!" a sixteen year old Sakura explained, leaning on the railings of the cruise that sailed across the waves. She grinned, closing her eyes and let the wind flow through her hair. Rock Lee turned, grinning at the sight before nodding and joining her.

"It will be nice to catch up with them!" he exclaimed, but sighed a little, "But it is a shame Naruto isn't here to come along, too."

"He's bound to be back in the next few days." Sakura smiled reassuringly, looking back ahead and pointed, Lee barely dodging the excited girl, "Look, I can see the port! Kakashi-sensei, get ready! We're almost there!"

"Right, right." was Kakashi's idle reply from the upper deck. Sakura smiled politely and then looked at Lee.

"Do you think Michiru has lost any weight since we last saw him?" she teased, and Lee rubbed the back of his head, taking the joke more seriously than he should.

"It has been two years, if not a little bit longer; I should hope so!" he concluded, clenching his fist with determination. As the ship docked, Sakura hopped off the edge and landed on the rocky pier, and Lee grinned before leaping after, seeing it as a quicker way to go. But they were held back by Kakashi who was strolling along the bridge once it was connected to the ship's edge.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, we don't have all day!" Sakura said gleefully, "We've got so many places to see here, I hardly remember them all from last time!"

"Yes! And I would like to see if there are any dojos!" Lee yelled as they walked, "I have not tried any here yet!"

"Oh Lee, always thinking about fighting." Sakura sighed dismissively, but smiled again and they walked through the gates. Unlike their last visit, the streets were bustling and people were speaking loudly and happily. Children fled through the streets with delight as adults sat outside of restaurants, basking in the sun and drinking cold drinks. Sakura smiled, watching everything with joy.

"Should we go see Michiru first, or check into a hotel?" Kakashi inquired, leaving it to the teenagers to decide. Lee let out a long 'hmm'.

"I think we shall see King Michiru first! I want to see how big Hikaru has grown!" he decided, and Sakura nodded. Satisfied, Kakashi followed the two along the street, but seemed distracted. Sakura glanced at him ever so often, noticing he was looking around tensely rather than with casual interest.

"That reminds me!" she gasped, "I heard Lady Tsunade say you had a mission, sensei. How come you're here with us now?"

"Hm? Oh, someone else took it." Kakashi answered, and Sakura nodded, but wasn't satisfied. A shinobi just can't take another mission that's already been reserved by another ninja, especially when the Hokage picks them out. He must have said something to get out of it. But she wouldn't let it get her down for now, and she looked up ahead at the gates to the castle.

"Wow!" she grinned, gazing. Vines wrapped around the pillars on either side of the gates, with magnificent flowers of all sorts of colours gracing the gold bars of the gates. As the four guards standing in front of the gates saw them approach, they saluted and one smiled, stepping forward.

"You are the shinobi from Konohagakure, right?" he greeted, "King Michiru is waiting for you!"

The gates swiftly opened without a sound, and the trio followed the guard up the stone path. The surrounding trees were prospering with fruits and flowers, and many young women were picking apples and pears alike off said trees. It was definitely more lively than when they had last been there, and it lifted Sakura's spirits.

"Wow, those apples look so juicy!" Lee complimented, and a woman looked over. She smiled pleasantly and threw one at him, and he caught it with ease and called a thank you to her before moving on. Two young children were playing in the fountain, and waved at the guard when they saw him approach.

"It's so much happier here now!" Sakura pointed out, "It's like coming to a completely different place!"

"Yeah. With Michiru at the throne - and Prince Hikaru helping him - things in Getsugakure is a lot better. With the economy and the people." the guard let out a hearty laugh and led them through the front door. A young figure was watching them from the balcony. He grinned and turned on his heel, rushing into the room.

"Father, father! They're here! Sakura, Lee and Kakashi!"

"Well Hikaru, come over here and let me look at you! They'll be coming up any minute!"

"Uh huh!" an older Hikaru smiled brightly, then turned his head when the door opened. The guard saluted.

"Your guests have arrived, sir!" he stepped aside to let the trio of shinobi by, and Sakura smiled, looking over at Michiru and Hikaru. The large jolly king laughed and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome, all of you! My, how you've grown!" he exclaimed, "It's so good to see you all again!"

"He-He hasn't lost an ounce!" Sakura hissed, but smiled anyway, saying aloud, "Yeah, it's great to see you, Michiru!"

"Where's Naruto?" Hikaru asked suddenly, and Sakura looked at him. He had grown his hair out and it looked like it was tied back in a braid and he had definitely grown taller. He still wore glasses - round, with thin black rims - but his clothes were rich in colour. Bright blue trousers tucked into white boots, with white diamonds running up the outside of the legs. A white sleeveless top reached his knees and ran diagonally upwards with blue trims. Over it he wore a bright orange cloth hanging over his shoulders, like a low collared sleeveless poncho, ending at a point above his bellybutton with green trims. A beaded necklace wrapped around his neck.

"Hikaru! Wow, you've grown." Sakura commented, "But Naruto's away with his sensei. He's been gone for two years!"

"You've gotten really pretty too, Sakura." Hikaru complimented, and Sakura felt her cheeks flush. The boy merely smiled innocently at her.

"Has it been that long?" Michiru sighed happily, "Well! Can't keep you waiting, how about we go around Getsugakure for a bit?"

"Maybe they'd rather rest first, father." Hikaru suggested, and Kakashi smiled a little.

"We need to check into a hotel anyway-"

"A hotel? No, no, no! Only the best for the people that saved this village!" Michiru insisted, "Toshie, please arrange separate rooms for our guests!"

"Of course, Lord Michiru!" she giggled, bowing and leaving the room. Kakashi paused, and Lee grinned widely.

"Hey, Lord Michiru-"

"Please, just Michiru."

"Oh, sure! Are there any dojos here?" he requested, and Sakura sighed heavily, hands on her hips. Michiru thought for a moment before grinning and nodding.

"Why yes, there is!" he nodded, "It should be on the edge of town!"

"YES!" Lee celebrated with a jump in the air, and Hikaru laughed before the maid returned to inform that their rooms were ready. She led the group to three separate rooms, and Lee and Sakura said good byes to Kakashi before escaping to their designating rooms. Kakashi walked with Michiru and Hikaru to his.

"Kakashi." Michiru began, frowning a little, "I've been getting news of two trouble makers that arrived a few days ago. They've not wrecked anything or hurt anyone, but they've been close recently."

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked. Michiru sighed.

"I don't know their names, but they're very tall and have green hair." he explained, "I don't mean to put this on you when this is supposed to be a holiday Kakashi, but they're shinobi. I heard you met them once. Maybe you can speak with them?"

_Akiyo and Akiye… I never thought I'd see them again._ Kakashi mused. He nodded, opening the door to his room.

"If I see them, I'll try." he confirmed, and Michiru grinned.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" he pat him on the shoulder before Kakashi closed the door, and he sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed, looking out through the window. It looked out onto the beach and the sea. He gazed at the quiet scene before he heard Lee and Sakura running down the hall, three knocks, and then it opened.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're gonna go into town! You want to come with us?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll catch up." Kakashi looked round at him, smiling, "You two go ahead."

"Okay!" she sang, closing the door and skipping after Lee. He glanced at her then looked ahead as they walked out onto the streets of Getsugakure.

"Don't you think Kakashi's acting weird?"

"How so?" Lee asked, and Sakura frowned.

"Well, I dunno." Sakura sighed, then smiled, "Whatever, I'm just being paranoid. Where do you wanna go first?"

"There's a game street down there, I've always wanted to try some of those games!" Lee exclaimed, and Sakura followed after him. They stopped by many stalls, ranging from shuriken throwing games to fish catching games. By the time they had gone through them almost twice, it was getting dark, and Kakashi still hadn't joined them. But the crowds were big, so Sakura wasn't surprised. They stopped by a small bar, looking at what to order.

"YES! FOUR IN A ROW!" someone yelled, and they leaned back to inspect a crowd gathering around one of the crowds. The woman yelling thrust her arms in the air before taking up more shuriken, ready for more figures to pop up to hit. Lee, curious, walked over and Sakura followed to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Who is it?" Sakura whispered. She eyed the woman playing, watching her salmon hair fall over her shoulders as she flung the shuriken. Her green eyes sparkled with delight when they hit all the figures, and Lee stared in awe at the aim, but also at the woman. He was racking his brain for a name to match to her face. Her outfit scheme was also recognisable. A deep purple sleeveless jacket that reached just below her chest over a lilac top, the top sleeve stretching over her middle finger like a ring.

"Huh." Lee mused, watching. Sakura glanced at him.

"Do you recognised her?" Sakura asked, and Lee scrunched his eyes as he stared.

"I think so." Lee sighed.

"Wow miss, you throw just like a ninja!" the man behind the stall commented, scratching the side of his head, "Well! Choose any prize, lady!"

"Hm." she smiled, tapping her chin, "The grey bear!"

"Here he is!" he handed her a large grey bear with a black stomach and face. Kotori smiled, ruffling the tuffs of its head before turning, preparing to move on, but froze when she came face to face to Lee and Sakura. Her heart jumped a beat as she stared at Lee, and people began to leave now that the show was over.

"Sensei?" Lee muttered, "Ko-Kotori-sensei?"

"Lee?" she looked him up and down. Suddenly, she gasped as she realised it was him and wrapped her arms around him, squishing the bear between them both, "Lee! Wow, you've grown so much, you look just like Guy when he was your age!"

"Kotori-sensei, it really is you!" he laughed, hugging her back and Kotori let him go, smiling eagerly. She had hardly changed herself, apart from her longer hair and small bags under her eyes.

"Lee, who is this?" Sakura asked, smiling politely.

"This is Kotori-sensei. She was Guy-sensei's best friend!" Lee answered eagerly, and Kotori felt her heart tear slightly at the title. His best friend. What sort of best friend left him without even saying good bye in person? "The last time I saw her was when I was just about to leave the academy!"

"Kotori… It does ring a bell." Sakura frowned, but then smiled, "Wait, if you knew Guy-sensei, then you probably know Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi." Kotori repeated blandly, glancing down at the bear, "Yeah, I knew him."

"Well you can come say hi! He's up at King Michiru's home at the moment." Sakura offered, "I'm sure he'd love to see you! It must have been years since you've seen him!"

"Uh, yeah." Kotori hesitated, "I don't think that'd be a good idea. Sorry, guys. It was nice seeing you, Lee."

"Wait, Guy-sensei always talks about you though!" Lee said, making her stop on her tracks, "About how you will come back to Konoha! He even says that Kakashi probably misses you too. Well, he said it once."

"Hm." Kotori sighed, looking down, "I just… It's been too long, it might be a bit awkward."

"It won't be awkward unless you make it awkward." Kakashi's voice echoed in her ears. Kotori's face went bright red with embarrassment and she turned to see Kakashi standing beside Sakura and Lee, who looked on in surprise. They hadn't heard him approach!

"Kakashi!" was all Kotori could exclaim, feeling slightly dumb. Sakura smiled a little.

"Lee, come on, I'm hungry! Come treat me to some dinner!" she grabbed his arm and took him down the street before she bothered hearing a reply, and Kakashi walked towards Kotori. She looked away, then looked back at him, biting her lower lip.

"It's been more than three years." Kakashi began, "I've always received letters from you, like you said. But not once did you give me a chance to reply."

"I didn't want people knowing where I lived." she frowned, looking away, "I was afraid they'd track me down and try and bring me back."

"I expected you to be gone for a year, at most." Kakashi changed the subject back. Kotori winced a little, cuddling the bear into her stomach for some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry." she mustered, "I… Didn't think it'd be that important."

Kotori glanced up at him, and she met an angry eye.

"Kotori." he started, then paused, not sure where to take this, "I don't know what's going through your head, but you are important to some people in Konoha. Running away from them for maybe five years or more isn't going to make them forget you."

"I panicked." she admitted, and they slowly began to walk down the street, "I lost my job as a shinobi. I lost my team, I… I broke down, and I needed to get away."

"Getting away is a holiday for a few weeks. Maybe a few months, tops. What you did was abandon us." he pointed out casually, and Kotori couldn't help but smile. He was taking this so calmly, yet she was sure he was irate and perhaps sad inside, "But, I found you, so…"

"So?" Kotori sighed, "Me going back-"

"Is not like you asking me to stay here. You have people that miss you back in Konoha. I don't know anyone here but Michiru and Hikaru."

"Hmph. You could've let me finish before shooting my argument down." Kotori huffed, but smiled and looked at him, hopeful. Kakashi looked at her before smiling very slightly and then looking back ahead. She hesitated, and he knew what she was thinking. She was wondering if it was a smart idea to go back to Konoha, even after the wait. He glanced at her and she hugged the toy tighter.

"It'd be nice to have you back." Kakashi assured her, "You weren't even there for the Third Hokage's funeral."

"I heard about that…" she sighed softly.

"So I'm sure Lady Tsunade will happily let you become a Jounin again." Kakashi began, "She _has_ heard some information about you, and has looked at your file."

"Why would she do that?" she glanced up, "Who mentioned me?"

"Well, Yoshiko took matters into her own hands after the second hear you didn't come back." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and Kotori sighed dramatically and looked away, nodding.

"Surprise." she said sarcastically, and Kakashi let out a low laugh. They stopped and Kakashi turned to her fully.

"Where do you live?"

"Near here. I look out onto the beach." Kotori answered, "What… What hotel are you at?"

"I'm actually a guest at Michiru's home." he explained, "Team seven helped him gain control again."

"Huh." Kotori crossed her arms, "I miss a lot, don't I…"

"Well if you came back, you'd catch up easier." Kakashi suggested, "Or if you gave me your address…"

"Kakashi." she whined quietly, then looked at him. He looked at her and didn't break the stare. She tensed a little, gripping the teddy bear. Kakashi's shoulders sagged and he put his hands in his pockets, keeping quiet. Kotori finally opened her mouth, "You're not going to go away, are you."

"I'd rather not." he shrugged, and Kotori put on another smile, "Will I walk you to your apartment?"

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do." she shrugged, and he nodded. She walked down the street and he followed along, keeping by her side and he looked at the surrounding buildings. They were brightly painted and decorated with lamps and lanterns. Finally she stopped by an apartment and turned to him.

"So, have you thought about it?" Kakashi asked. Kotori looked at him, concentrating.

"I dunno." she sighed, "I don't… I don't feel like I should. I've left it too late-"

"It's never too late for people to return." Kakashi said, "Your family want you back. Your friends want you back."

"Would you want me back?" she asked quietly. Kakashi blinked. He had expected to be included in the 'friends' category, but didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Yes." he nodded, and Kotori sighed heavily, "Oh, uh. You won't get your old apartment back, though… It was destroyed, and a public building was built over it."

"So, I guess I've made my choice." she assumed. Kakashi smiled.

"We return in a few days."

"It's going to be a shock to everyone."

"The kind of shock they need."

Back at Michiru's home, servants were preparing the table for a large feast. Sakura and Lee helped as best they could, but spent most of the time speaking with Michiru and Hikaru about Getsugakure, Naruto and how Konoha was doing.

"So, when will Kakashi return?" Michiru asked eagerly as they walked down the hall for the dining room, "And what do you think of Getsugakure now?"

"It's great!" Sakura complimented, "There's so much to do!"

"Hm, yes!" Michiru agreed, "Oh, we'll be having a guest for dinner tonight! You see-"

"Mother's staying over!" Hikaru interrupted, filled with glee that his family may come back together. Lee smiled and nodded.

"I cannot wait to meet her properly!" he claimed, and the four walked into the large room.

"So, as I asked about Kakashi?"

"Oh!" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "He met a friend he hadn't spoken to in a while here, so he went to spend time with her. He'll probably come back."

"Her?" Michiru chuckled suggestively, "Well, he can take his time then!"

Lee turned, raising his eyebrows.

"Why are you making that face? Kakashi-sensei and Kotori-sensei are just friends… right?"

"You don't need to keep calling her sensei, she's not a shinobi anymore." Sakura corrected, avoiding the topic, and the pair gazed at the large table holding many plates of food, including lobsters and slices of turkey.

"Wow, this looks delicious!"

"It certainly does! There will be apple pie coming up, it was made from the apples you saw people picking earlier today!"

"It's here!" a female voice chimed, and she walked from the kitchen and toward them. It was Amayo, wearing a pretty royal blue dress. She grinned at Sakura and Lee as she put the pie down and walked over, shaking their hands separately, "Hello, it's nice to see you!"

"Hi!" Sakura smiled in return, "Kakashi-sensei will be with us soon-"

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Kakashi walked in, waving, "I got distracted."

"We know." Michiru nodded, "Please, everyone! Sit!"

Taking their places, both Lee and Sakura started to dig into their food. Amayo smiled politely and began to choose her food wisely, while Michiru studied the food, mouth open and saliva almost dripping down the side of his face.

"Oooh, this is so nice! It all looks tasty." he grinned, reaching out for a nearby lobster, but Amayo snapped her hand out and smacked his hand away before he could. He yelped, nursing his poor hand, looking at her, "Aw, Amayo! Just one little lobster-"

"No! If you ever start eating unhealthy food, your diet will go down the drain! Again." she sighed, and Michiru smiled nervously as he took some salad instead. Sakura giggled, and Michiru looked at Kakashi, who seemed to be thinking instead of eating.

"So, Kakashi. Did you see those twins I told you about?" he inquired, mostly curious than nervous at this point.

"Hm? Oh, no. Sorry. I'll look around tomorrow." he nodded, crossing his arms. Michiru nodded, waving a hand, one stabbing his salad with his fork.

"No problem, really! I was just wondering. So who was this person you met? Did you know her before?" he asked, and Kakashi looked up, then smiled.

"Yes, I met her when I was a child." he explained, "But she left Konoha a few years ago."

"Was she a shinobi like you?" Michiru asked, his curiosity peaking. Kakashi nodded.

"She would be the same level as me - a Jounin - right now." he answered, and Lee looked up at him. Quickly finishing what was in his mouth, he spoke.

"Will she be coming back with us, sensei?"

"Yes, she plans to." Kakashi nodded.

"Then perhaps I'll meet her!" Michiru chimed. Hikaru laughed a little.

"Maybe you already have. You have so many people coming in and out of this place, father." he joked, "Gardening, cooking… Just getting gifts from people. She might have been one of them. What does she look like, Kakashi?"

"She has salmon hair, and green eyes." Kakashi answered, "Usually seems confident and flirty, too. Her name is Kotori Kuromura."

"Kotori?" Amayo interrupted, blinking, "She baked for us once, Michiru! They were gorgeous."

"So you keep saying. I couldn't have any of them!" Michiru whined, and Amayo laughed a little before looking back at Kakashi. Michiru smiled himself and did the same, "Perhaps you can invite her to stay for the rest of your holiday!"

"Oh no, she has an apartment here. It'd be a waste." Kakashi shook his head, "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It would be no trouble! Really!" he insisted, but Kakashi got to his feet instead.

"Really, it'll be fine. I'll see her tomorrow." he turned to the door, "But I'm tired now, it's been a long trip. Thank you for the dinner, I'll probably take some up for later."

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura grinned, "Night!"

"Good night!" Kakashi waved his hand over his shoulder and left the room. Michiru sighed a little.

"Does he never eat with other people?"

"Nope. I've been his student since I was twelve and I still don't know what his face looks like." Sakura shrugged, "This food is delicious, Amayo!"

"Haha, why thank you!"

The next day, Sakura woke quite late to find Kakashi and Lee had already left. Apparently Lee was off doing laps around the beaches, and Kakashi had informed them he was off to find his friend, Kotori. She head out to the city herself, intent on finding souvenirs.

In a small café looking out onto a beach, Kotori leaned back on her seat. Kakashi smiled, crossing his arms on the table and she folded her arms behind her head, feet up on the empty chair opposite her.

"So, everything's sorted? So soon?"

"The land lady couldn't wait to get rid of me." Kotori tutted, looking away to the beach, "Apparently I'm rowdy."

"Hm." Kakashi decided not to comment, and Kotori eyed him. She looked down and brushed off dust from her grey trousers and made sure they were still tucked into her tall black boots. Kakashi smiled and looked at her now empty plate, "Two more days and we're out of here. By the way, have you seen those two green haired twins? Akiyo and Akiye?"

Kotori paused, straightening the chair and her back.

"I think so." she nodded, "They were down at the casinos a few days ago. People have been complaining, but just because they make them uncomfortable. So I hear."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but nodded and got to his feet. He dropped a few coins onto the table as payment for Kotori's food and left onto the wooden floorboards stretching along the beach. Kotori walked with him, thumbs hooked into her pockets.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she inquired, "I heard he has one of the most comfortable beds ever. And the biggest guest rooms."

"He's certainly extravagant." Kakashi agreed, turning his head. He could see teenagers and young adults playing around on the beach, throwing a ball over a tall net. Kotori grinned at the sight, and they turned to walk along the beach, but the ball had escaped one of the team's grasp and shot over to the couple, bouncing over one's head and against the other. Kotori winced and growled, turning to glare while Kakashi rubbed his head and picked up the ball.

"Hey buddy, want to throw it over here?" one of the guys asked, and Kotori glared.

"Hey _buddy_, want to apologise first?" Kotori snapped, grabbing the ball before Kakashi could calm the confrontation. The boy, not expecting a snap back, glared and puffed out his chest.

"Whatever lady, just give us the ball!" he demanded, not wanting to have to argue with her, "You're wasting daylight!"

"Wasting daylight?" Kotori muttered, and Kakashi glanced at her. She snorted, Throwing her arm back and then hurling the ball at him. The hit sent him hurling into the sands and into the shallow water, and Kotori smirked, hands on her hips, "There's your ball! Where's my apology?"

The young man crawled out from the water, coughing and grunting before looking up at her as she approached.

"I-I'm sorry, lady!" he groaned, "But I think you broke my ribs!"

"Oh." Kotori hesitated. She wanted to hurt him, just not that badly. Kakashi walked over, glancing round at the group that was waiting for their friend to return. A woman sighed, rubbing the side of her head.

"Told you your mouth would get you into trouble. Come on, I'll take you to get checked out." she helped him up, glancing at Kakashi and Kotori before heading off. Another woman, seeming younger but more confident, glared.

"Well great, now we've lost two of our players!" she pointed at Kakashi and Kotori, "You two will take their place! For at least two games!"

"What? Us?" Kakashi asked, pausing, "I dunno, that might be a bit dangerous. Are you sure-"

"Yeah yeah, just get over here!" she interrupted, and Kotori smirked and nudged Kakashi before heading over. The girl snorted and crossed her arms, "You know how to play the game, right?"

"Yup." Kotori nodded, flexing her fingers. Kakashi nodded silently, smirking behind his mask.

Five games and five wins later(with Kotori and Kakashi eventually making up a team by themselves against the others), Kotori and Kakashi were released from their oath and allowed to leave the beach.

"Well, that was fun!" Kotori grinned, stretching her arms over her head, "I haven't moved that much in a long time! Gotta get back into the swing of things, I guess!"

"So you're looking forward to going back to Konoha?" he asked, and Kotori blushed slightly.

"Well, I gotta admit. I couldn't sleep last night." she laughed, "I was too excited at the thought of seeing everyone again. I guess you're right… Leaving was a mistake."

"At least for that length of time." he tried to reason. Kotori smiled and the pair walked into the casino area, looking round at the group of people celebrating their winnings and trying to gather their dignity from their losses. Kotori's eyes skimmed the area before spotting her target, and she took Kakashi's wrist and led him through the crowd to a small ice cream stand.

"Ice cream?" he questioned, and Kotori giggled, pointing to what she wanted before looking at him.

"I come here almost every week as a treat! You should have one, they're really good!" Kotori urged as she took a cone of vanilla ice cream, sprinkled with specks of chocolate chips. Kakashi shrugged.

"Maybe some other time." before Kotori could dig for her purse, Kakashi gave the money to the vendor and Kotori huffed.

"I could've paid for that." she pointed out, walking with him down the street. He smiled, ignoring her statement and looked around the area instead, spying a familiar pink haired kunoichi win at a tactical game. Kakashi avoided that area, heading down another road instead. Kotori didn't notice however, enjoying her ice cream too much. They began to hike up a back path through the forest instead, and Kotori finished off the cone before wiping her fingers on the small napkin. Kakashi turned to her and smirked.

"You got a little bit on you." he said quietly, reaching over and wiping some ice cream from the corner of her lips. Kotori went red, looking away and out over Gestugakure. She smiled a little, hands on her hips as they stopped at the top.

"Man, this view is great." she commented, "The castle looks great from here, huh?"

"Mhm." Kakashi nodded, crossing his arms. In the distance they could see a figure racing along a beach to the East, causing sandstorms to erupt into the air. That was Lee alright. Kotori watched them for a moment before looking at Kakashi.

"Guy's kid, huh?" she snickered, "He's just like him, it's freaky."

"Freaky doesn't begin to describe it." he paused, narrowing his eye, seeing something in the far distance. The trees just below the mountains were shifting, as if being shoved out of the way, and Kotori noticed them too. Kakashi looked at her, and she looked at him before looking back at the destroyed trees.

"Seems like we've got an investigation on our hands." she sighed, and Kakashi laughed a little.

"Never a day off when you're a shinobi." he commented as they both leapt off the edge of the cliff, slid down the side and then bounced off across the roofs of the buildings, "Got to get back into the swing of things, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the town easily, Kotori and Kakashi moved to the ground, dodging trees swiftly. They were as silent as a mouse, and Kotori was proud of herself so far. Although admittedly, she had kept up her fitness and speed by frequenting gyms. She had refused to wonder why she did so(mostly likely she was afraid she'd realise she'd made the biggest mistake of her life). The sounds of collapsing trees became louder as they closed in on their destination.

"You don't have any weapons, do you?"

"Nope." Kotori shook her head and they flipped onto a nearby tree. Kotori eyed the clearing that was made, mud upturned and trees on their sides. Akiyo and Akiye were by each other, laughing to themselves before backing up. They must have been training. Kotori tensed, fingers twitching as she attempted to grab a kunai from her holster, when she realised she didn't have one. Damn it, she had _just_ said she didn't have any weapons. Akiye paused, looking round suspiciously and Akiyo snorted.

"Come on Akiye, it's best outta three. You gotta catch up with me!" he demanded, frowning. He noticed her "What's wrong?"

"Someone else is here."

_How did she know? We were absolutely silent…_ Kotori thought, narrowing her eyes. Kakashi glanced at her before signalling across the clearing and Kotori nodded, watching him disappear to another shadowed spot. Kotori turned her head quickly to look back at the pair, and they were gone.

"Shit." Kotori hissed and immediately moved to leap away, but she felt someone kick her in the back and she flew to the ground. Stretching out her arms and flipping to her feet, watching Akiyo dive out and aim another kick. Kotori flipped into the air, dodging and watching as he cracked the ground with his hit and he leapt up after her. Gritting her teeth, Kotori turned in the air and, as expected, Akiyo flipped, aiming to kick her. She blocked with one arm and grabbed his ankle with her other. I could see Kakashi pushing his fight with Akiye out to the clearing, and when the woman came into view Kotori spun them both round in the air and threw Akiyo at his sister at full speed.

"AKIYE!" he warned, and Kakashi raced in a half circle to skid by Kotori as she landed. Akiye turned and yelled out in frustration, grabbing Akiyo by the wrists as he reached out and swung him round. He felt his felt drag along the ground and Akiye swung him in a circle once before he slowed to a halt on his feet. They smirked before letting go of each other and turning to look at Kakashi and Kotori.

"I'll take Akiyo." Kotori murmured, and Kakashi nodded, unclipping the holster around his thigh.

"Take this." he said quickly, handing it to her. Akiyo snorted, watching them and Kotori immediately clipped it around her thigh and clenched her fists. Kakashi tensed, eyeing Akiyo as he bit his thumb and made a seal he had never seen before. With a cloud of smoke, he was holding a katana; the hilt was rectangular, but had a triangular guard and the blade was long and thin. He smirked and Kotori stared at the blade before racing at Akiyo, creating a gust of dirt. Akiyo prepared himself, skidding back from the force of her kick, and she flipped in the air and aimed another kick, but Akiyo saw his opening, slashing at her. But instead of aiming to take off a foot, he slashed along her boot and trouser leg, causing them to rip and expose part of her lower leg, and he smirked and Kotori glared and leapt over him, skidding and turning, throwing three kunai to his back. Akiyo turned and blocked them with his blade and raced at her, and Kotori wasn't afraid to run at him at full speed also. She jumped and spun in the air, aiming to kick him into the air then punch him back down, but he moved in first. He moved his katana forward, and Kotori's eyes widened as pain raced through her and she watched as the blade made a clean cut right through her ankle! Blood spattered the ground and Kotori couldn't help but let out an anguished scream as she fell to the ground. As soon as she landed and crushed her eyes shut, the pain elevated, and she forced her eyes open to look at her wound.

Nothing.

Her leg was perfectly fine, and Akiyo laughed as he stood over her. The emotional trauma she had went through caused her arms to shake lightly, but she kept them as still as possible and glared up at him. He had hit her, hadn't he? No, wait. She could remember seeing the hit. He had smacked her exposed skin with the flat side of the blade.

"What is that?" Kotori demanded while Akiyo swung his katana, "Some sort of Genjutsu?"

"Mhm." he smirked and Kotori shot to her feet. Her affected leg was wobbly and she could feel numbness coming on, "Isn't it great? Just touching someone with the blade can make them go through excruciating pain."

"Don't you even remember me?" Kotori snapped, "You took me up the mountain-"

"That was for the Hokage." Akiyo snorted, lowering his weapon momentarily, "But now I don't owe him anything! And you and your little friend over there decided to interrupt us during training."

"You're ruining land that isn't yours." Kotori snapped, "I won't let you continue."

"You have no power over me." Akiyo challenged, "I can do what I want, and if you plan on trying to stop me, then we'll have to fight it out. When was the last time you went through a real battle?"

This wasn't what Kotori wanted. Moving her right leg was tricky now, and it was already difficult enough with her slight limp. Suddenly Akiyo moved and Kotori leapt back, hitting a tree and she dodged to the right to dodge another hit of the katana. Crouching, she swung out her good leg in an attempt to trip him up, momentarily catching a glimpse of Kakashi and Akiye. She was forcing him to back up towards the forest. But suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and leapt out of the way, just in time to dodge slabs of rock erupting from the ground. Kotori snapped her head to look at the source, seeing Sakura with her knuckle dug deep into the ground. She did that with just one punch? Akiyo catapulted backwards and leapt off a tree to dodge the quake.

"Sakura." Kotori muttered, leaping to join her side, "That was impressive!"

"Tsunade-sama is a good teacher." Sakura smirked, not taking her eyes from Akiyo. She fixed her gloves, straightening up, "Who is he?"

"Akiyo. He's quick, uses Genjutsu. Don't let his katana touch you." Kotori warned, "Not even the flat side. There's a Genjutsu on it."

"Right." Sakura nodded, taking a cautious step back. She glanced momentarily at Kakashi and Akiyo took his chance, slashing his katana forward and appearing in front of Sakura in a bout of surprising speed, and the younger woman gasped. Kotori prepared herself and as he appeared, she kicked her leg out and got him in the side, but not before me managed to run the flat of the blade along the inside of Sakura's arm, and the girl's eyes widened in fear and amazement as she looked at her arm. Akiyo grunted as he was ripped off his feet and sent flying, narrowly missing Kakashi and Kotori smiled a little in apology before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura, get it together!" she snapped. Sakura winced, quickly looking up and nodded, but a bead of sweat was already running down her face. She was clearly panic stricken, and Kotori grabbed her arm to reassure her she was alright and Sakura and Kotori looked over at Akiyo and Akiye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, seeing Kakashi becoming cornered, and Kotori made hand seals and slammed her fingers into the ground before hauling it up, and the earth ruptured in a long path. Akiyo turned and made a face, moving to dodge, but the path followed him and vines shot out, wrapping around the hand that was wielding the katana.

"Shit, Akiye!" he yelled, getting dragged toward the hole in the ground. Akiye turned, calling out her brother's name, but Kakashi threw kunai to distract her. She cursed and flipped in the air, dodging most and catching one and throwing the kunai at the vines. Unfortunately, the katana was ripped from his hands and pulled underground. Kotori smirked, and Akiyo stumbled before standing by his sister.

"Sakura, where's Lee?" Kakashi demanded, eyeing the pair, and Sakura shrugged.

"I only came because I heard the commotion. Lee's on the other side of the town, he probably hasn't noticed." Sakura answered, "What's the plan?"

"Now that he's lost his katana, I can take him." Kotori stated, "You can help Kakashi."

"Gotcha." Sakura grinned, now prepared for the worst. Akiye snorted, glaring and then glanced at Akiyo, who glanced at her then looked back ahead, frowning.

"Should we?" she asked, and Akiyo hesitated but shook his head, glaring at Kotori.

"Not yet." he hissed, making hand seals. Kotori tensed and Akiye snickered, making hand seals of her own. Despite being almost totally different, Kotori could see where this was going: fire and wind signs. Kotori glared and made hand seals of her own, and Kakashi turned, eye widening on confusion.

_That's a wind jutsu she's making, but… She's never practiced wind jutsu before._ he wondered, eyeing her as Kotori leapt back, blowing a powerful gust of wind from her mouth just as Akiyo did the same, whilst Akiye shot multiple fire balls from hers. The flames flared and roared into the sky, yet were sent retreating back at the twins. Kotori winced and landed on a branch behind her, and Kakashi smirked.

"What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" he commented, and Kotori snickered before watching the twins. Akiyo snarled and moved to charge at her, but a green figure zoomed through the trees and past Sakura, making her flinch in surprise.

"Lee?" she exclaimed, watching as said boy slammed both fists into Akiye and Akiyo's stomachs, sending them flying deep into the mountain side. Lee grinned and thrust his fists into the air.

"Yes!" he cheered, turning to the three that walked towards him, smiling, "So, who were they?"

"Lee!" Sakura snapped, "You don't just charge into people without knowing who they are, that's dangerous!"

"He did save our asses though." Kotori complimented, "Quick thinking."

"Are you kidding? You're the quick thinker. I've never seen that vine jutsu before." Sakura countered eagerly, anger gone as she spoke with Kotori. Turning to the older woman she smiled a little, "But now his katana's stuck under ground. You think we could get it out before they wake up?"

"What katana?" Lee asked, clueless. Kakashi glanced at him and then at the two separate holes containing the pair. That was far too easy, and he was eager to take care of them and send them away from Getsugakure.

"Lee. Come help me restrain these two and we'll take them to the nearest ship and head off with them." Kakashi started, hopping up to the holes, "Sakura, can you go and inform King Michiru that our holiday's been cut short?"

"Sure!" Sakura ran off, and Kotori frowned before putting her hands on her hips. She joined Kakashi and Lee and by the time the unconscious twins were ready, Sakura had returned to help, and also their bags that had been hastily packed by servants.

"There should be a ship just coming." Sakura stated helpfully, helping Lee carry Akiye as Kakashi and Kotori hauled Akiyo after them. Making sure to take the back routes, not wanting to frighten anyone, the group stopped at the dock and a few soldiers appeared to help carry them aboard.

"Oh, the katana!" Kotori exclaimed, "I'll be back!"

"Kotori-sensei, the ship's just about to-"

"I'll make it in time, don't worry!" Kotori turned, gone in almost a second. Lee blinked.

"Wow, her speed's almost as good as Guy-sensei." Lee murmured, and Kakashi smiled behind his mask before leaning on the railings. Soldiers carried the bodies down below deck to a cell that was prepared, and said their good byes before getting off the ship.

"Kotori better hurry up." Sakura sighed, watching as men prepared to cast off.

"She'll make it." Kakashi assured, and Sakura glanced at him before looking back at Getsugakure anyway.

Kotori skidded to a halt by the clearing, catching her breath. She grit her teeth, making a seal and slamming her foot into the ground, causing the rock to launch up. It was shaped to hold a handle of something, perhaps a katana, yet no katana was there. Kotori stared, eyes widening.

_What? But it was right here. Where could it…_

"Alright, we're setting sail!" the captain called, and the ship shuddered before moving away from the island. Sakura winced and grabbed the railing, looking round at the harbour, still concerned for Kotori. She knew the woman was fast, so she didn't state her worries out loud again.

"We're moving a little fast, aren't we?" Sakura pointed out, hair flailing in the wind, and Lee shrugged.

"I think it is a good speed!" he disagreed, and Sakura looked at him then sighed a little, deciding not to push the subject. But suddenly there was a sharp sound - like a blade slicing through metal - and the ship rocked as something shot through from the lower levels.

"It's the twins!" Kakashi warned, and the trio ran forward, but were forced back as the bridge seemed to explode from a gust of chakra. The captain yelled as he was thrown for the water, but Lee leapt forward and caught him just in time, skidding along the deck and letting the man to his feet. Kakashi watched, but quickly looked up at Akiyo, who was swinging his katana round before pointing it at Kakashi.

"How did he get that?" Sakura glared ferociously, eyes burning, "Kotori put that underground!"

"It's a summoned weapon." Akiyo snapped, patronising Sakura, "When you lot had your guard down, and now that we're out at sea, I can take you out."

"Hmph." Kakashi glanced around, de ja vu hitting him before looking at the bridge of the ship. Akiye was fooling around with the controls before sticking something to them. Tags, most likely. Sakura tensed.

"What are we gonna do, Kakashi?" she asked, "At the speed this ship's going, if any reefs get in the way, we're sunk!"

"Literally!" Lee added, rushing over. Kakashi nodded.

"You two distract Akiyo while I try and get close to Akiye!" he demanded, though not loud enough for the twins to overhear, and Sakura and Lee nodded before running on opposite directions along the deck, aiming to attack Akiyo on two fronts. Kakashi ran along side Lee, yet continued along the deck, momentarily glancing over the railing, but heard a thud and turned, seeing Akiye charging for him.

"You're still my opponent, Hatake!" she snarled, and he jumped to the left, grabbed the railings and flipped so he was holding himself up with his arm, and she swung her leg round. He leapt in the air, flipped and aimed a kick to her head, hoping to send her flying overboard. He knew it wouldn't be that easy, though. Her reaction times were astounding, and as expected, she grabbed the railing and spun herself round on her hands and kicked back at Kakashi. He blocked, grabbed her leg and flung her across deck, people dodging out the way. He had to get Akiye away from these civilians before she caused them any harm!

"Move!" he heard, and looked round before ducking as ordered. Kotori leapt on his shoulders and bounced off, skidding along the deck and Akiye jumped back to dodge, and as she glared and threw kunai at Kotori, Kakashi jumped forward over Kotori, deflecting the kunai as Kotori raced beneath Akiye and Kakashi kicked at her. Akiye blocked, spinning to kick at Kakashi as she faced the deck, blocking a hit from Kotori as she jumped up at her. Akiye grabbed Kotori's wrist to throw her down, but Kakashi took his chance and smacked his foot against her wrist, causing it to snap and he bounced off her and to the deck, glancing round to see Sakura and Lee's progress. Both were struggling and looked nerve wracked, probably due to the effect of the katana. Kotori grit her teeth and grabbed Akiye's broken wrist and flung her to the deck.

"Kotori, careful! We don't want to put a hole in the ship!" Kakashi warned and Kotori landed on the railings, nodding. Akiye grit her teeth, holding her wrist before glancing up at Akiyo.

"Akiyo, don't let them near those controls!" she demanded, and Akiyo snarled, blood dribbling from his lip.

"Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?" he snapped back and Kotori narrowed her eyes. Kakashi glanced at her and she glanced at him before nodding and the pair raced at Akiye. Spotting, Akiye made hand seals.

"Watch out!" Kotori snapped as Akiye leaned back to catch both Kotori and Kakashi in her line of sight. Fireballs fired from her mouth, swinging round to attack both Kotori and Kakashi separately. Kotori flipped backwards, feeling the heat burn against her stomach lightly, and Kakashi spun to the left, but his eyes widened when he saw a young woman in the way of the attack. Gritting his teeth, he raced forward and barely managed to catch her by the waist and take her out of the way just in time. He turned his head, glaring at the burning wall and Akiye glared, before snapping her head to see Kotori had twirled in the air to dodge the attacks, but Akiye made a hand seal and the fireballs followed her. Eyes widening, Kotori removed the remaining shuriken in her borrowed pouch and flung them at them, and there was a clang as they hit the shuriken hidden within the flames and fell into the water. Akiye glared, backing up and hopping back across the deck, wincing when she heard Akiyo fly into the deck in front of her, rolling to her feet. She kicked him in the chest, snarling.

"Akiyo, get up!" she demanded, and Sakura and Lee landed on the remaining of the bridge. Sakura looked down at the controls, wincing.

"If we try and move any of this, it'll explode." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "We have to carefully deactivate the tags and then hope they didn't screw with the controls any other way."

"Right! You get to it, I will help Kotori and Kakashi-sensei!" Lee turned, facing the twins. Akiyo got to his feet, keeping his eyes on Kotori and Kakashi. Kotori moved so she was beside Kakashi, raising her fists challengingly and Kakashi glared, but before anyone could move the ship came to a jolting halt, causing many to fall forward. Kotori yelled, grabbing the railings and Kakashi grabbed her arm to keep himself steady, and Sakura gasped, holding onto Lee.

"We've hit a reef!" she called, watching and Akiyo and Akiye snickered before making identical hand seals. Kotori glared and Lee moved to attack, appearing behind them, but another jolt of the ship forced him off his feet and he yelled, flying down as the ship began to sink. He spun round and skidded to a halt however, grabbing onto the railings and reached out to catch a falling child just in time.

"Say bye bye!" Akiyo cackled, and Kotori's eyes widened in fear as she looked down at the water. It was getting closer and closer, and the water began to contort before turning into a deadly whirlpool, the waves crashing against each other as it ate up the ship faster.

"This is what you get for trying to get rid of us!" Akiyo snapped before the pair leapt off the deck, racing along the water surface easily. Lee winced and Sakura leapt down, helping him towards Kotori and Kakashi, but Sakura frowned a little. Kotori was staring at the water as if she had seen a ghost, her eyes as wide as plates and filled with distraught. Kakashi glanced at her then looked round, wincing as more people began to fall for the whirlpool. Suddenly the ship began to crack, and it looked like the ship was going to snap in half!

"Kotori, we need you to help Lee and Sakura help these people!" Kakashi ordered, yet Kotori wasn't moving. Kakashi glared and grabbed her by both arms, making her look at him and he looked her in the eye, "Kotori, did you hear me? Pay attention, you need to help these people!"

"Help… Yeah. Yes, I can do that." Kotori finally nodded and ripped away from him, following after Sakura. Kakashi looked round, narrowing his eyes when he saw land in the distance and then looked round at Sakura and Kotori. Suddenly there was a groan and he looked up, seeing something slash straight through the mast. His eyes kept on the kunai that flew into the horizon and he looked round into the distance, seeing the twins waiting.

"Kotori, Sakura, Lee!" he turned to yell, but it was too late. The mast fell into the side of the ship and smashed through it, throwing Sakura off the side. Lee turned and leapt after her, but something else stroke through the ship, and Kotori grit her teeth, clinging to two petrified teenagers and leapt away. The whirlpool expanded, roaring beneath them and Kakashi ran after her, but skidded back when another whip of water slashed through the ship, destroying it even more. Wood flew in front of him and Kakashi winced before running and leaping into the air in time to look down to see the rest of the ship become crushed within the whirlpool. He looked round urgently as he stood on the water, seeing Sakura and Lee surface.

"Sakura! Lee!" Kakashi called, "Have you seen Kotori?"

Lee immediately sucked in a breath and dived, seeing Kotori trying to haul up the two teenagers at once. He swam towards her, but winced when he felt something smack against his side, and glanced at the force of water that was pressing him lower. Kotori glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of a struggling Lee, glanced at the teenagers and closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart race. Shit. Shit, shirt, shit, shit. She let go of the students and swam for Lee, grabbing him beneath the underarms and making his way up. Kotori winced and looked up, seeing the surface. Just like before. Her eyes shook as she was taken back to the lake. Dark. She could feel something pulling her down, but suddenly Sakura and Kakashi appeared and Kakashi took Lee from her arms and Sakura helped Kotori to the surface.

"Kotori, are you alright?" Sakura asked, doing her best to keep her chin above water. Kotori winced, nodding and coughed a little, and she could feel her body freezing up. It took all her might to continue to move her legs to keep herself up, and Kakashi glanced at her. A few people were swimming towards them for assistance, and Kotori could still feel her heart racing.

"We need to get to land." Sakura stated, "But those twins might still be there."

"It might take us a few hours, especially if these people are coming with us." Lee added and Kakashi nodded.

"Then we'll keep our guard up." Kakashi stated, then turned, clearing his throat before calling out, "Listen to me! We're going to swim that way, and I want you all to get into pairs!"

Kakashi watched as people began to pair up, but a younger looking child was struggling to keep himself up. Lee made his way over to pair up with him, while Sakura swam over to an older woman. She smiled kindly and introduced herself, and when Kakashi was pleased, he nodded for Sakura and Lee to lead their pairs and the others towards land. Kakashi turned, watching the far off figures of Akiyo and Akiye disappear, and then looked at Kotori as she swam beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she nodded after a moment of thought. She put on a smile and the pair swam after the group, keeping close to them to make sure the civilians were alright. They continued along until Kotori glanced round, hearing a pair argue quietly.

"I don't want to annoy them, I'll be fine!"

"It's dangerous, you've gotta be in pain!"

"I'm fine!"

Kotori raised eyebrows at the pair. They looked like the usual stubborn daughter and concerned mother. But what caught her eye was the water: it was turning red.

"Kakashi." she stated, and Kakashi looked at the blood leaking from that area. Kotori frowned, fearing that the blood would draw in sharks. Glancing down at the water, staring at her reflection, she was jolted when Kakashi swam past her to the pair.

"Is something wrong? Who's bleeding?" he questioned, then turned his head, "Sakura! Come here!"

"Right." Sakura made her way over with her partner, who was then told to back up a little with the injured daughter's mother. Kakashi sighed a little, making his way over to comfort the mother, and Sakura frowned.

"Kotori, can you go under and help me?" she asked, "I think there's something stuck in her… Did a piece of deck hit you, ma'am?"

"I don't know, maybe." she sighed a little, and Kotori paused. Glancing at Lee, then Kakashi, Kotori bit her lip and made her way over before diving as requested and there was indeed something in her thigh. She resurfaced.

"Yeah, there is a bit of wood in there." she nodded. Sakura thought about the situation before nodding.

"Alright, I want you to take it out on the count of three, and then I'll try and heal the wound under water." Sakura ordered, and Kotori blinked. She hadn't expected Sakura to be a medic-nin, but nodded all the same and prepared herself. Diving back into the water, she grabbed the wood and watched Sakura's fingers go from three to one, and then yanked it out. The woman yelled in pain and Kotori let the wood float before looking around cautiously. No impeding shark silhouettes yet. She quickly felt her heart speed up and made her way upwards, gasping for breath and trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry." Kakashi came back over, "I would have done that. The mother was just worried.""Oh, mom!" the daughter exclaimed, but looked down, "That feels much better!"

"It's what I'm here for!" Sakura giggled, and Kotori frowned then looked back to inspect the distance between the group and land. It would take at least two more hours, and she wasn't sure where they were at all now. Hopefully still by the Land of Fire.

"Alright, is everyone sorted?" Kakashi asked, and to their multiple nods, he continued, "Get back into your pairs and we'll keep going! Kotori, come on. We'll head to the front."

"Right." Kotori quickly followed Kakashi, glancing to the left to see Lee continue to help his struggling partner. She smiled lightly, then looked back ahead. No doubt they would be getting tired; they didn't have the stamina the Konohagakure ninja did. Look at her! Already putting herself with the shinobi. Kotori had no idea what Lady Tsunade was going to say to her.

"Kotori, would it be possible for you to walk?" Kakashi asked, "I think some of them are getting tired already."

Speak of the devil. Kotori turned round and nodded, leaping out of the water and landing on the surface.

"Who's youngest here?"

"I am-gah!" Lee's had flung his hand up, causing him to momentarily disappear into the depths. Kotori froze, but when Lee brought him back up she sighed in relief and walked over, helping him onto her back.

"Come on, it'd be best if I carried you." she said, eyes scanning the sea before walking on in front of the group. The young boy looked down at Kotori's feet, curious.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm- I used to be a shinobi." Kotori explained. He smiled and began to talk about his father who was a Jounin, and exclaimed he was going to visit him with his mother in Konoha before the attack. Kotori glanced at Kakashi, and he looked at Lee questioningly. He shrugged, unsure of the whereabouts of the boy's mother.

"What's your father's name?" Kotori asked, and he grinned straight away.

"Takeshi Kuromura!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kotori jumped when she felt her feet fall through the water and slam into the sand below. She had completely worn out her chakra. Weary, she kneeled down to let the child - whom she learned was named Natsuki - and he jumped off. Scratching his ruffled brown hair, he watched the others swim and stagger onto the soft beach, some collapsing onto their backs as soon as they were on dry land.

"Is everyone still here?" Sakura called, getting to her feet. Kotori watched her walk towards the previously wounded woman. She was still moving around, taking responsibility and making sure others were alright after such a long swim. Inspired, Kotori moved in front of Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Natsuki nodded.

"That was so cool what you did!" he exclaimed, distracted, "You walked on water that whole way! I wanna learn how to do that!"

"We'll think about it." Kotori smiled gently and then straightened up. Kakashi walked over, glancing at Natsuki and then looking at her, making sure she was alright herself. Nodding, Kotori put on the smile and Kakashi turned.

"Alright, we'll get our strength up here. Lee, could you check the area to see if there's a village or any tell tale sign about where we are?" he turned to the young man and Lee saluted before running off, and Kotori wondered where all these kids were getting their energy from. Putting her hands on her hips, Kotori decided to keep Natsuki amused so he didn't run off to annoy anyone else, but as soon as she turned he was gone! Gasping, Kotori snapped her head round in all directions, calling his name finally when she saw him fleeing into the sea.

"Natsuki, don't you dare!" she called, and Natsuki suddenly stopped, the water already up to his waist. Kotori stared, not expecting an immediate reaction before glaring, "Get back here."

"Fine." Natsuki huffed, wading through the water. Sakura eyed him curiously, but smiled at the man that was talking to her and explaining the situation. Kotori sighed, glaring down at Natsuki, who glared back up at her, but both were distracted by Lee returning.

"Kakashi-sensei, there is a town that is within walking distance!" he explained, "And I found a path further into the forest, I think it leads to the town."

"Good work." Kakashi nodded. The group sat on the beach and relaxed, eerily silent. Kotori crossed her legs, playing with the sand in front of her, but was distracted as Natsuki stalked in front of her, turned and sat down on her lap, making her grunt in surprise. He looked up at her and smiled politely, while she rolled her eyes a little before smiling back. But the fact that his mother was most likely dead was nagging at the back of her head. Was he completely clueless? Did he think she was just swimming after the group? Was he just handling it extremely well behind a smile?

"Natsuki, you're not hungry or anything, right?" she inquired, flattening out his hair to keep her hands busy. Sadly, it kept bouncing back into place. Natsuki shook his head, playing with the raggedy ends of his shorts. Sakura made her way over, kneeling down and grinning.

"We're going to head out in a few minutes." she stood up, "Can I talk to you, Kotori?"

"Sure. Stay right here." Kotori ordered firmly, plopping Natsuki down on the sand and followed Sakura. Sakura sighed, brushing sand off of her skirt.

"Kotori, does he have any family?" she asked quietly, and Kotori let out a loud 'tut', more out of amusement than offence.

"He has three aunts including myself, two uncles, two grandparents and one father back in Konohagakure." she explained, "He'll do fine."

"I'm worried though. He's not reacting normally to his mother's death." Sakura nodded, relieved that there were family waiting for him, "Does he know?"

"I dunno." Kotori admitted, "I didn't want to ask, you know? Not now…"

"Hm. Alright. We'll wait until we're in town, then discuss it more. Oh!" she smiled, "Thank you for helping me with that injured woman."

"Oh, no problem." Kotori waved it off as she returned to Natsuki, who was attempting to make a sand castle. In the end it ended up turning into a weak mountain, and Kotori hoisted him up with a hand, smirking, "Come on Natsuki, it's time to go."

"But I'm not done!" he whined, following after Kotori and the others as Kakashi and Lee led them into the forest. Natsuki craned his neck, frowning as he watched the his attempt at a castle was blown away by a strong gust of wind, and then he was pulled out of sight completely.

By the time they found the path, Natsuki was complaining that he was tired and hungry. Kotori sighed heavily and, while she found it irritating, couldn't help but agree. But to keep him entertained, Lee scooped him up and grinned.

"Let us make it into a game then!" he exclaimed, "The next person to complain, will have to eat last!"

"Aw come on!" Natsuki whined, but kept his mouth shut all the same. Lee grinned, and Kotori looked at them and smiled. Lee glanced at her and blinks, quickly offering Natsuki to her and she took him.

"Sorry!" he grinned before running back to the start. Kotori looked at Natsuki as he rested his head on her, doing his best not to whine or complain, but she could hear his stomach growling to the world. She smirked in amusement, looking back ahead, glancing at Sakura as the young girl looked at her with a doting expression almost until she noticed Kotori had seen her. Kotori then looked back at Natsuki, hesitating when she nudged him gently, and he grunted, cuddling her.

"Natsuki?" she whispered, and he refused to wake. Sighing heavily, Kotori looked back ahead, and they could see the town in the distance. It seemed quiet, but there were a group of people walking down the street. One saw them approaching and tapped his comrades' shoulders.

"Hey, you!" he pointed to Lee and Kakashi, "Who are you? Shinobi of Konoha?"

"Yes! Where are we?" Lee asked. The man at the front raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms.

"You're in the land of Fire. Where do you think you are?" he looked sceptical at them all, "And why are you soaking wet?"

"Long story." Kakashi decided, "Will we be able to stop by your town?"

"Well, so long as you've got money for rooms, there should be no problem." the man nodded, "We're going hunting, so stock will be up by tonight."

Nodding, Kakashi led the exhausted group through the gates. The town was more of a large village, and they looked around for the closest hotel. A woman pointed to one and Kotori nudged Natsuki gently, whispering for him to wake up.

"Nng, five more minutes."

"Natsuki." Kotori scolded, and the young boy opened his eyes to glare. He smiled, looking hopeful, and Kotori looked up as they entered the hotel. The woman at the front desk looked up, raising an eyebrow at the size of the group.

"We'd like rooms for… Well, us." Kakashi glanced at the group and the woman nodded.

"There should be two rooms free at the end of the hall to your right. Come back when you have things sorted and we can speak about payment." she smiled kindly, "Don't worry, there's a discount when the group's more than six people."

"Oh!" Kotori stepped forward, still carrying her nephew as Kakashi led the group down the hall, "Can you suggest any cheap places for food?"

"We offer private dinners in guest rooms at eight o'clock every night." she was still smiling, "But we're low on food, at the moment, so it may be moved up to nine."

"That's fine then. Thank you." Kotori followed the group and stopped by Sakura, who explained the women would be sharing one room and the men would be sharing the other, including Natsuki. Kotori set the young boy down so he could go get settled and then stretched, grunting.

"What a day, huh?" Sakura smiled and Kotori nodded before walking through the bedroom for the girls - whom were taking out sheets and pillows from the wardrobe - and walked out to the balcony. The sky was a rosy red, and she leaned on the wooden railings to look at the calm garden. She rolled her neck uncomfortably and frowned, wondering what it would be like back in Konoha. Who would be happy? Who would be upset? Who would hold it against her?

Jeez, I'll be lucky if mother talks to me, anyway… she thought sadly, and then her thoughts wandered to her father. Would he accept her back as part of the Kuromura family? Looking up to the sky, as if it would have the answers, she heard footsteps and turned her head to see an older gentleman in a dark yukata.

"Hello there." he greeted, fanning his face gently. He had long greying hair. Behind him was a woman dressed in yukata, more bright and detailed, but she didn't seem that much younger than him. Her hair was also greying, and she looked at Kotori.

"Don't say hello to strangers, Shuishi." she scolded, batting him as she passed him. Shuishi sighed but smiled kindly to Kotori, walking on after what she presumed was his wife, calling:

"Yes, Maru-sama!"

"Don't call me that, I'm your wife, not your superior!"

"The way you act makes me think differently." he chimed, and Kotori didn't catch her retort as they turned a corner. She snickered all the same, looking back at the courtyard. A teenager was pacing along the stepping stones, lighting lanterns.

"Kotori." Kakashi spoke as he opened the sliding door from his room, "I'm going out to check what's around, in case there's any cafes open before nine. They're getting a bit hungry in here."

"Alright, I should come along and see if there's anything good enough for Natsuki." Kotori nodded, walking after Kakashi. The teenager glanced round, brown eyes gazing at Kakashi's headband. Fixing his kimono top, rolling the sleeves to his elbows, he walked round to the front of the building, watching Kotori and Kakashi as they exited the front door and walked down the street.

"So, got any idea where we are yet?" Kotori asked, and Kakashi shrugged.

"I think we're South of Konoha." Kakashi answered, "And considering we just came from the sea, it might take a few days to get back to Konoha."

"At least the weather won't be so hot." Kotori mused, and Kakashi nodded in agreement. The teenager kept by alleyways, his shaggy black hair falling over his eyes and he huffed it out the way. Being sure to be as quiet as possible, he avoided a group of muscular men and kept on the two adults' trail.

"How long as he been following us?" Kotori finally asked, keeping her voice hushed. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder momentarily to see the teenager peeking from behind a corner and then looked back ahead.

"Since we left the hotel." he answered, and Kotori stuffed her thumbs in her pockets as they continued, ignoring him for now. They stopped by a small café, and Kotori assumed their group would take up the whole space in there. But in the reflection of the window they could see the young boy, leaning on the wall opposite them before tripping and his foot landed in a bucket of water. He yelled out, kicking it off of him and flying in the air, hitting a large man on the head. Kotori and Kakashi turned to watch the scene unfold. The teenager winced and backed up a little, his fringe covering his eyes again and he flicked it out the way.

"Who the hell was that?" the large bald man demanded and turned, glaring. He wore only dark trousers tucked into darker leather boots. Tattoos spread from his wrists and across his back, and a piercing shot straight through his nose, "Well? Was it you, kid?"

"N-No!" the teenager squeaked, and the man approached him. Kotori raised her chin judgingly, waiting while Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets. Even so, he was tensed.

"I don't like liars." the burly man chuckled, picking the teenager up by the front of his kimono. The boy yelled and grabbed and scratched at the huge hands, but his attempts at escape were futile. Kotori glared, moving forward, but Kakashi stopped her, keeping his eye on the huge man.

"That's funny!" the young boy suddenly challenged, "You lie all the time when you gamble your and other people's savings away!"

"What?" he snarled, nostrils flaring.

"Kakashi." Kotori hissed, and Kakashi nodded, letting go of Kotori just in time. The boy was thrown down the street, but Kotori was fast and caught him, skidding back from the force and Kakashi shot forward, putting a kunai to the man's neck, although it was difficult; he was much taller than Kakashi.

"Hehehe." the man chuckled, "What a poor blade. Wanna see mine?"

He held his hand out, and a young man ran over and put a large blade in his hand. It curved round at the end, and the handle was covered in red cloth.

"This cloth wasn't made red." he chortled darkly, and Kakashi ducked away as he swung it round. Kotori let go of the teenager and ran at him while he was distracted, but another jumped in her way. Kotori skidded to a halt and bent backwards as he slashed at her with a bat covered in nails and she snapped back up and punched him in the face, causing him to fall into another. The teenager watched in awe, but quickly got to his feet.

"Who are you?" Kakashi glared, leaping back to dodge another swipe. The man carelessly hacked through a stall instead, causing food to collapse to the ground.

"We rule this town." he answered, "So don't bother trying to stop us, alright? Mind your own business, get back to whatever hotel you came from and then leave as soon as you can."

"We can't let you go on like this." Kakashi warned, "Threatening kids? Is that how you rule?"

"Fear has a big part in this, yeah." the man nodded, backing up as Kakashi hacked at him with his kunai. He easily disarmed Kakashi and Kotori glanced round at them before bouncing off a building and kicking another in the face.

"Kakashi, we should get out of here." she warned, hitting his back as they became encircled, "There're more than we thought."

"You're right." Kakashi glared, "We don't want to harm the civilians, or ruin any more than we have. There's not enough space."

"That's it, run away!" the bald man snarled as they leapt over them and ran through an alley, "Let this be an example! Anyone that tries to stand up to us will either get chased out of this place… Or die!"

Kotori sat down on the porch steps as they landed in the courtyard of the hotel. She sighed heavily, leaning back and wincing. Kakashi glanced at her, leaning on the railing, crossing his arms.

"Something wrong?"

"All my muscles hurt." she whined childishly, "I thought I was in shape…"

"Hm." Kakashi looked up, seeing the teenager from before walking towards them. He seemed shaken. Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly, but then relaxed his features, "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

He didn't answer at first, stopping in front of them. Kotori huffed, raising her head judgingly as she looked him up and down.

"Well?"

"Miko." he answered meekly, "That was awesome what you did today! Could you do that again?"

"Excuse me?" Kotori questioned, eyeing him. He winced, obviously embarrassed, and he looked down before looking back up at them.

"I just- These guys have been taking over the village for ages." he answered, "We've tried everything to get them to leave, but none of us are strong enough."

"What about those men that left?" Kakashi inquired, "What are they doing about it?"

"Oh! They're away to get some shinobi themselves." Miko said eagerly, but quietened down in case someone was listening, "We sent a bird to Konoha a few weeks ago, but we don't know if it ever made it. They've been monitoring transportation and everything."

"Kakashi." Kotori started, looking up at him. It felt wrong to leave the village like this, but from the sound of it, there seemed to be a lot more attackers than they witnessed today. There were only four of them, and Kotori wasn't even an official shinobi! He glanced at Kotori, then sighed.

"We'll do what we can, but it's not our job. We already have a group of civilians to protect and get to Konoha." he straightened up, "It's late, you should get home before they find you again."

"My home's here!" Miko beamed, "I'm safe on the hotel grounds!"

"Hm." Kotori let out a disbelieving sound and got to her feet. Saying good night, Miko rushed off round the corner, perhaps to the staff area. Kotori looked at Kakashi again, who sighed. She glared, "Come on Kakashi, we can't just let them do this."

"This isn't our village." Kakashi started, "And you know they already have leverage. They know where we're staying, and we've got a group to protect."

"Right." Kotori nodded, walking into the women's room. They were just finished feasting on what looked like a heavenly table, but was now left overs for the dogs. Kotori's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, Kotori! We thought you'd never get back!"

"We tried to save some for you, but it's all so good!"

"Huh." Kotori mused. Had two groups gone out the village? How did they get food back if those men were going to Konohagakure? Were two groups sent out? Her thoughts were taken away by the growl of her stomach, and she groaned.

"Sorry, Kotori." Sakura smiled before resting her head on her pillow, and Kotori stretched before removing her jacket and lying beside Sakura, staring at the ceiling. Sakura was quiet for a moment, but glanced at Kotori, "Will you want to become a Jounin when you get back?"

"Yeah." Kotori answered, "I'm excited, to be honest."

"Why did you leave?" Sakura inquired, rolling onto her side. Kotori paused, looking blankly at the ceiling still before looking at Sakura. Sakura hesitated, looking her in the eye and she could tell it was a touchy subject, "You don't need to tell me, I was just asking."

"Thanks." the corner of Kotori's lips lifted and she looked up. Sakura smiled slightly before closing her eyes, and Kotori did the same.

The next morning, Kotori awoke as early as Sakura, while the rest slept. Heading out the room, she stopped by the courtyard to see the old couple from yesterday walking along the deck, and the man waved to Kotori and Sakura.

"It's the woman from yesterday! How are you feeling? I heard you got into a fight."

"What?" Sakura looked at Kotori, who ignored her for a minute.

"Ah yeah, that wasn't so fun. Where did you hear that?" Kotori nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. The man snickered and the woman raised her head slightly.

"We saw the whole thing, dear. Very quick of you, but I don't see a headband." she pointed out, and Kotori glanced over their shoulder at the approaching Rock Lee and Kakashi. Looking back at the couple, she smirked.

"Long story."

"I like stories." the man chuckled, and the woman rolled her eyes and took his arm, taking him past everyone and onto the grass.

"You like a lot of things. Let's go, Shuishi." she demanded, and he laughed merrily as he walked with her. Kotori watched them go, hands on her hips before turning to Lee and Kakashi.

"How are we feeling?" Sakura asked, and Lee grinned.

"Ready to head to Konoha!" he exclaimed, "Will we be leaving today, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, I think we should." Kakashi answered, looking at Kotori. Kotori frowned slightly but nodded, and they returned to their respective rooms to wake the party. Kotori yawned as she kicked a few of them gently, and they groaned and sat up. She was surprised at how friendly they had become from just a few hours, but perhaps it was because they were their saviours. But if they could save those people, why couldn't they save them all? Were they too weak? There were four of them! Against two measly shinobi! Rolling her eyes, Kotori walked out into the hallway, only to have a force slam her in the legs. She grunted, looking down at Natsuki who grinned up at her.

"Hey, aunt Kotori!" he called, and Kotori raised her eyebrows. Her mind was a mess, she couldn't remember if she told Natsuki she was his aunt or not! But she smiled all the same and ruffled his hair, and he moved on to race down the hall and out to the courtyard.

"Sorry." Kakashi walked towards her, "I let it slip, I think."

"Thank god, I thought I was going crazy." Kotori hung her head, sighing in relief, "I didn't remember telling him, so…"

"Hm." Kakashi chuckled, and he walked to the courtyard with her. Most of the gang were out there now, talking with each other and getting to know each other. A young man and woman were talking about where they were from, and the man even ventured to say he could visit her at some point, earning a nervous giggle.

"We'll be moving out today." Kakashi called, and Lee and Sakura walked over, "We'll be going to Konoha, but once we're there you can all sort yourselves out properly, and then we can help you arrange a way back to your own homes."

They were greeted with nods and eager 'yes's, though Natsuki was busy looking into the lake filled with koi fish. Kotori made her way over, peering over the boy's shoulder before smiling and kneeling beside him, but her attention was mostly on Miko, who was watching them from afar. She frowned, and when their eyes met, the teenager snapped his head away and walked off.

"Who's that?" Natsuki asked, and Kotori looked at him before shrugging.

"No one." she got to her feet, "Come on, we're going now."

"But I want one of these fish!" Natsuki whined, "Please?"

"No, we can't take it back with us!" Kotori laughed at his innocence, "It'll die before we get to Konoha!"

"W-What?" he whimpered. Perhaps her choice of words were a bit blunt. She hesitated, letting out a short 'uh' as Natsuki's eyes watered up. Before it could escalade however, Sakura made her way over and quickly crouched in front of him, reassuring him that everything was alright. Even without knowledge of the situation, she could help him! Kotori glared, but turned and walked off, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Not good with kids, huh?" someone asked, and she looked round at the stranger. She was part of the group, but Kotori didn't catch her name. In fact, she didn't know any of their names.

"Apparently not." she answered, crossing her arms, "Some of the magic disappears with time, I guess."

"Hm, I find if you surround yourselves with kids, you do just fine." she smiled, "I have six grandkids! So I know how to take care of a child."

"Grandkids?" Kotori exclaimed, "You don't look a day over thirty!"

"Oh, dear, you're making me blush!"

Soon the group head off through the streets. Kotori glanced around, nervous. Everything was much quieter than yesterday, and it all seemed so… Messy. Windows were broken, roofs were smashed and there were no longer any stalls to peer at. What happened during the night? Looking back ahead, Kotori tensed at the sight of the bald man from before.

"You think you're leaving, huh?" he demanded, and the shinobi plus Kotori surrounded the group protectively. Kakashi glared.

"We don't want to fight. Just let us by." he started calmly, "Really, we don't mean any harm."

The bald man stepped forward, grunting and aiming his sword at Kakashi, who raised his chin to avoid getting hit by the tip. Kotori glared, putting a hand to her kunai holster, but before anything could be done something shot from above and wrapped around the man's blade! Wire? Kotori watched as it was ripped out of his hands and flung into the air, twisting and digging into the ground a few metres away. They all looked at once to see two figures standing on the roof, and Kotori wasn't sure whether to be amazed or confused. Shuishi and his wife, Maru!

"We are Shinobi of Konoha!" Maru declared firmly. Her greying hair was still up in a bun, though some was falling over both shoulders. She wore a navy kimono top with the sleeves ending to her elbows, dark purple rims, and the lower half of the kimono was askew, with the left reaching her knee and the right a few inches shorter.

"We have been ordered to take you down or out." Shuishi glared, wearing a slightly modified Jounin outfit. Both were wielding long, slim katana, "If you come peacefully, we won't have to harm you."

"Old fools!" the bald man snarled, "Take them out."

Before they moved, Maru had gone. Her speed was incredible! Men fell to the ground, yelling in pain as wounds 'appeared', and Shuishi leapt into the air and stood behind the bald leader, katana to the back of his neck. Maru then ran at him, skidding to a halt, her blade to his neck also.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way." Maru narrowed her eyes, then glanced at Kakashi, "Kakashi Hatake and Kotori Kuromura, right?"

"Uh. Yeah." Kotori nodded dumbly. Maru smirked.

"You may leave to Konohagakure now. If you can alert Lady Tsunade that our job is done, that would be appreciated." Shuishi smiled kindly. Kotori looked at them both before nodding, and they quickly walked past Maru and Shuishi, leaving the large man to grunt and swear loudly at the pair.

Kotori frowned as Lee and Sakura spoke behind them.

"So those two are elite Jounin of Konoha? Wow!"

"Yep. They probably didn't tell us in case they gave away their position. Replying to the village's problems would also put them in danger." Sakura smiled, "Hopefully they'll be happier now."

"Are they really a couple?" Kotori asked, looking round at Sakura. She grinned this time, nodding.

"Thirty-six years married!"

"Thirty-six years?" Lee and Kotori exclaimed together, and Sakura giggled.

As Konoha came into view, Kotori could feel her stomach tighten. Butterflies were exploding inside of her, and yet she wasn't excited at all. She was scared. Watching as Natsuki raced forward, Lee jogging with him and a few other younger ones of the gang getting more excited and happily talking, Kotori frowned.

"Nervous?" Sakura inquired, "I'm sure your family will be really happy to see you! Your dad's Arashi, right?"

"Yeah. Is he still a shinobi?"

"Yup, going strong!" Sakura nodded, "He's such a nice guy."

"Yeah, I dunno what I'd do without him." Kotori admitted, smiling, "And do you know about any of my siblings? Uh, Jin? Hiyori?"

"Last I heard, Hiyori quit. She has kids, doesn't she, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mhm." Kakashi answered, looking at them, "Jin's still around. Daichi's an ANBU captain, Takeshi's still a Jounin. Manabu's a medic-nin, leaning more to being a doctor nowadays. Everyone's just the same, Kotori."

"Heh." Kotori looked ahead, "I guess I'm just scared. Oh! Kakashi, what about my mother?"

"She's… She's fine." Kakashi nodded, "Actually, she's been doing a few more missions lately, just for something to do. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you back."

"She's the one I'm the scared of though." Kotori whimpered, and Sakura let out a nervous laugh. As they walked through the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu glanced up. It was Kotetsu to first notice the familiar salmon hair, and he leapt to his feet as Sakura explained the situation to Izumo.

"Kotori! Kotori Kuromura?" he practically yelled, "Is that really you!"

"Uh, yeah." Kotori turned, walking over. Kotetsu grinned from ear to ear, looking her up and down as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow! It's been so long! Six years, I think!" he gasped and she smiled, glad he was so relieved to see her. Sakura stepped back as Izumo got up as well, grinning.

"It's so good to see you!" he nodded, "A lot has changed, Kotori."

"Yeah, I can see that." Kotori looked around, but then looked back at them, "Hey, just for old time's sake. Why don't we go out for drinks later? All the Jounin again, like old times!"

"Man, you act like you never left." Izumo smirked, sitting back down, "Sounds like a plan, Kotori! See you later!"

"Bye!" she called, and Sakura smiled.

"You seem much happier now."

"Well, that welcome home was much better than I-"

"KOTORI KUROMURA!" another voice cried. It was a female's this time, and Sakura led the group around a frozen Kotori, taking Lee with her. Kotori stared at Jin as she approached, leaving whoever she was with behind, "Kotori! My baby sister! She's right in front of me!"

"J-Jin." Kotori could barely talk. Who knew this would be so difficult? But before Jin could do anything, she was pushed out of the way and Kotori's eyes widened at the sight of Yoshiko and Arashi. Arashi, however, was staring in awe more than Yoshiko, who was glaring. Her mother gently put her hands on both cheeks, then her shoulders, silently checking for any giveaways that it wasn't Kotori. Tears welled in Kotori's eyes, and she was forcing them back down.

"Kotori… My baby." Yoshiko whispered, glaring with sad eyes, "I thought you were dead! You disappeared, and you think you can just come back now? After years of being gone? What the hell were you thinking? Did you think it was just a little vacation? That it didn't matter! Well it did! How could you, Kotori!"

"Yoshiko." Arashi grabbed his wife by the arm, but she yanked herself off of him, tears hitting the ground.

"Let go of me!" she snapped, then turned to Kotori, "I-I want to hug my daughter!"

Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Kotori, digging her face into her daughter's shoulder. She sobbed quietly, her grip tightening, and Kotori hugged her back, feeling Arashi's hand grip hers.

"I'm so sorry." Kotori whispered, "It was so stupid of me to think… That I could just avoid it all."

"You're here now." Arashi excused, and Yoshiko finally let her go. But as soon as Kotori was free, Jin hugged her tightly, and Kotori smiled as she hugged her sister back. Yoshiko sighed heavily but straightened up.

"We need to go tell Manabu and Hiyori! And Takeshi, of course."

"Daichi will want to know too." Jin added, but turned when she saw someone hiding behind Kakashi. Kakashi looked down himself, then stepped aside. As soon as Natsuki was revealed, Jin grinned, "Natsuki! What're you doing here? Where's your mother?"

"Jin." Kakashi stated, and Jin looked up. Sensing Kakashi's stare, Jin nodded and smiled down at Natsuki, "Let's go get Takeshi!"

"Okay!" Natsuki smiled innocently, walking with Jin down the street. Kotori wiped at her eyes as her family were distracted, but noticed Kakashi glancing at her. She sent him a quick glare, but all he did was smile and look back ahead.

"Kotori, we'll have to go to Lady Tsunade first." Kakashi began, "And then you'll need a place to stay."

"You can stay with us while you look for a home." Arashi offered, "Your bedroom's just the same as you left it."

"Thanks, dad." she smiled. The group walked down the street to Tsunade's office, and Tsunade glanced up, frowning as Yoshiko opened the door.

"Yoshiko, I don't have time for any of your-" Tsunade began irritably, but stopped when they all piled in, revealing Kotori. The Hokage smirked, leaning back on her chair, "Oh! I see, you found her."

"She found us." Arashi corrected, "But she'd like to ask something."

"Hm?" Kotori glanced at her father, but then looked back at Tsunade quickly, "Oh! Yeah. Can I become a Jounin again?"

"What?" Tsunade demanded, but hesitated, "You're only just back! Get a home for yourself first, make yourself comfortable and then come back for a position, Kotori. You shouldn't rush into things, no matter what your mother says."

"Hey!" Yoshiko snarled, and Tsunade glared at her, but Arashi dragged Yoshiko off as Shizune offered Tsunade something to drink to distract her from the Kuromura mother.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Arashi chimed as they left, trying to cover Yoshiko's yells about what an old witch Tsunade was. Kotori smiled, rubbing the back of her neck, and they walked to the street.

"I have some things to attend to, so I'll leave you to do some catching up. See you tonight, Kotori." Kakashi waved, walking away. Kotori nodded and waved, then looked at Arashi and Yoshiko.

"Well, where to?" Kotori grinned.

"The hospital, then we'll find Daichi." Yoshiko started, leading the submissive Arashi and Kotori, "And then if we have time, a family lunch! Dinner, if we have to! With Natsuki, of course, though it's a shame his mother isn't around. Takeshi can look after him, though, and surely with our help! Oh, Kotori, I did hear there were some apartments available, but they're near the Inuzuka clan. You'd probably get no sleep whatsoever…"

"I'm glad you're back, Kotori." Arashi said softly. Kotori looked up at him, and he smiled tiredly, "I knew you would. All the Kuromura clan have never left Konoha, don't you know."

"Really…"

"Even Kotaro will come back." Arashi looked back up as Yoshiko kept talking, and Kotori smiled gently and nodded, cuddling into her father's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's weird."

Kotori sat in the Jounin Standby Station, looking down into her bowl of soup. Iruka was opposite her, looking at several scrolls before writing on one, dipping the brush into a carefully placed ink pot on the edge of the sofa.

"Mhm?" he mused, not looking up.

"Those twins, they were happy to just attack us when we confronted them." Kotori went on, crossing her legs, "They were totally different from when I first met them. Then again, I guess because they weren't under any orders from a higher up, they were happy to attack. But still, they could have at least listened to me first."

There was a pause.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded, and Iruka looked up suddenly.

"Of course I am!" he insisted, "I'm just really busy. Why don't you talk to Lady Tsunade to get your job back? It's been a week. And you've been hanging onto me ever since you came back." he added in a low mutter, which Kotori thankfully didn't pick up.

"I guess I can try." she got to her feet, "I'll talk to you later, Iruka!"

"Sure, sure!" he waved as she left, and he sighed before continuing with his work.

Heading down the street, putting a hand through her hair, Kotori played with the ends. It took a few days of deciding, but she had come to the decision that she'd wear her hair up in a ponytail; it got in the way otherwise. She smiled brightly at Sakura as she passed the younger woman, and she greeted Kotori with a warm smile. Moving on, Kotori looked up at the Hokage Monument, gazing at all of the faces. She felt terrible for not being there for the Third's death, however it was already two years ago. She had visited his grave and apologised privately, so hopefully he was watching out for her as he was every other Konoha citizen.

She bounced up the stairs, peeking round the corner in case she bumped into anyone and continued on her journey, heeled boots clicking against the floor. Knocking on Tsunade's door, she heard the old woman invite her in and she opened the door.

"Kotori." she stated, looking up at her. Tsunade smirked as Kotori made her way over to the table, "I expected you sooner. Are you settling in alright?"

"Yeah." she laughed lightly, "Got a new apartment and everyone seems to be accepting me back here, so I think it'd be great if I could get my rank back?"

"I knew you'd be asking for that." Tsunade laughed, "But I don't know if you're ready. How're you doing physically?"

"I'm doing great." she clenched her fist confidently in front of her, "Trust me!"

"We'll have to test you, either way." Tsunade nodded, "I have someone in mind. Also, we'll put you to a team, and I have one in mind. Their sensei was injured on their last mission, so you will ."

"Alright-oh!" Tsunade looked up as Sakura opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, look who's arrived!" she grinned, stepping aside to reveal Naruto and Jiraiya walking in. Tsunade blinked and Kotori turned, staring.

"Jiraiya?" Kotori questioned, then looked at the blonde one, "Naruto?"

"Haha, hi!" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He had grown so much! Kotori couldn't remember the last time she saw him. He was so small back then… Now look at him, he was reaching the same height as herself!

"I'm sorry but, uh, who are you again?" Naruto asked and Kotori glared, crossing her arms.

"I'm Kotori! I helped you out when you were at the academy sometimes!"

"Oh! I remember!" Naruto nodded. Kotori smirked a little and Naruto smiled, "Man, it's been ages! You look so much older!"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya groaned, and Kotori grinned at the sight of him. Jiraiya smiled back, "But it _has_ been a while! How've you been?"

"Better than ever-"

"Hey, can we get back to what's important now? You old fogies can catch up later!" Naruto demanded, "I want to get down to business with Grandma Tsunade!"

_Did he just manage to insult almost every adult in this room with just two sentences?_ Kotori wondered, eyeing the blonde before looking at Tsunade, stepping back so she could speak with the two.

"It's been a long time, you two." Tsunade smiled a little, ignoring Naruto's comment, "Glad to hear your mission was successful. Why don't you show me what you got?"

"What? Right now?" Naruto asked, blinking at such a small area. Kotori snickered and Tsunade shook her head.

"No, no. I've arranged someone to fight you. Your opponent will be-"

Once again, there was a knock on the door and Tsunade sighed under her breath at the second interruption before allowing them to come in. Kotori looked round, crossing her arms at the sight of two unfamiliar teenagers. She felt so out of the loop it was unbelievable. However, she turned to Jiraiya and nudged him.

"So, did you manage to get any writing down on your mission?" she asked eagerly and Jiraiya winked, crossing his arms.

"I'll have you know, I did! The next edition of the Icha Icha series will be out soon, and I'm sure you'll be excited to read it, hm?" he inquired. Kotori grinned, nodding eagerly.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" she exclaimed, but nudged him again, now winking herself, "You don't think you could give me one as a welcome back gift, huh?"

Jiraiya let out a boastful laughter, shaking his head. He looked her up and down, smirking.

"You really think I'd give that to just _anyone_? Sorry Kotori, but unless you have something to offer, I only keep sneak previews to my more loyal fans."

"Sexist." Kotori muttered angrily, looking round as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Anyway. Naruto, your opponent is waiting outside." Tsunade gestured to the window, and Naruto rushed over, eager to see who it was. Curiosity took over her and Kotori walked with him, before smirking at the sight of Kakashi sitting on the roof. Naruto grinned brightly, and she was afraid his smile would fall off if it got any bigger.

"So, Naruto. You went and got all grown up." Kakashi claimed smoothly, and Kotori huffed. She was sure he had been sitting there thinking of something witty to say.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily, and Kotori straightened up and put her hands on her hips. As the pair spoke, she turned to Tsunade, who offered her some papers.

"Here. Information on your team. They're Chunin and will meet them tomorrow." she spoke, "They know the mission, so just ask them and I'm sure they'll share the information."

"Uh." _Man up Kotori, your last team was more than five years ago!_ "Right, thanks."

"Good! And _your_ opponent will be Guy." she smirked, "He'll meet you at the Ramen bar and you'll discuss the rules and such for your fight then."

"Okay." Kotori smirked, "See you later-"

She stopped, watching as Naruto removed a book from his pouch. Her eyes widened at the sight of the book, reading the words on the front before they disappeared from sight.

_Icha Icha Tactics._

"What? He gets one and I don't?" Kotori yelled as Naruto handed it to Kakashi, "HE'S your loyal fan and I'm not? What's wrong with you!"

Jiraiya huffed.

"Naruto wanted to get it for him, not me!" Jiraiya insisted. Kotori whined, crossing her arms and looking away dramatically, unable to really take the situation.

"I can't believe I have to wait for it to come out when it's right there just feet away from me! This is ridiculous! I feel so betrayed!"

"Well you know, if you did me a few favours I'm sure we could work something out!" Jiraiya thought suddenly, cheeks red. But Kotori ignored him, going on about how much of a traitor Jiraiya was and that she was just sad she had to wait. Tsunade huffed at Jiraiya.

_Just like him to try and flirt as soon as he's back! I'll probably see him around the bath houses soon enough._

Kotori waved to them, saying her woeful goodbyes and walking out. She was genuinely slightly hurt by the situation, but knew she would get over it in due time. In fact, the thought of being able to get it soon filled her with enough glee to have her skipping down the stairs with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long before she could see Guy in the distance and she ran towards him. He had been on a mission during the time she had returned, and so seeing the man hadn't changed was her first priority. She leapt up and grasped around his shoulders, clinging to his back like a child, resulting in him yelling in surprise before seeing Kotori's chin resting on his shoulder.

"Kotori!" he grinned, "I heard you were back! I just got back myself."

"I heard!" she giggled, winking, "I just thought I'd check it was really you!"

"Oh? How would that work?" he questioned as she let go and she smirked, hands on her hips proudly.

"If it wasn't really you, he would panic about having such a beautiful woman hanging off him." she boasted. Unfortunately, she was being genuinely honest about her vanity. However, Guy took it as a joke and laughed.

"Well! What're those papers?"

"Huh? Oh, just my next team. Can you hold them for me?" she asked, "Just until our fight's over."

"Our what?" Guy blinked, but took the papers and folded them into one of his leg warmers for safe keeping. Kotori sighed, crossing her arms, looking at him as if he was slow.

"Lady Tsunade wants us to do some fighting, just to see if I'm physically fit to become a Jounin again." she explained, but to this Guy almost screamed in delight! He grinned, giving her an eager thumb up.

"Anything to help you earn your rank back, Kotori!" he agreed, teeth almost flashing in the sun, "So! Where are we going to train?"

"Well, that's for us to decide." she shrugged, "Where do you think we should…"

She trailed off, seeing him making the symbol of 'combat'.

"Jeez, it's been a long time since I've seen that." Kotori mused almost mockingly, smirking at him. A cocky glint was appearing in her eye. It was Guy's turn to smirk and he waited patiently for her to return it. She did so, and Guy lowered his arm.

"We'll do this as realistically as possible, then!" Guy exclaimed, "Around the village, like old times!"

"Wait, I-" Kotori leapt back as Guy kicked at her. Huffing, she flipped to dodge another attack and landed on the roof of a building, allowing him to follow before she aimed a punch. He ducked and grabbed her arm, but she kneed him in the gut and leapt back when his grip loosened. He grunted but ran after her, kicking repeatedly as she dodged to the left then the right before flipping and landing on the side of a wall, throwing kunai at him. His eyes widened and he dodged, skidding back.

"Hm, so you really are going all out."

"Not yet." Kotori grinned, "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

She back flipped up the wall and out of sight, causing Guy to let out a loud 'tch' before following. As soon as he reached the top he cried out in surprise as Kotori kicked him in the chin, sending him spinning through the air. He turned and landed on the opposite building, rubbing his jaw.

"Are you sure you're the one judging me?" Kotori called, straightening up and rolling her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure you've gotten worse since the last time I saw you!"

But just as she spoke Guy leapt and, almost in the blink of an eye, appeared behind her. Kotori yelped and turned, moving her hand to block a hit, but she was slow and he sent her flying even further. Rolling along the roof of one building, she smacked into a water tank and groaned, chuckling to herself.

"Come on Kotori." she muttered, getting to her feet, "We've only just begun!"

As the pair moved through the village to fight, a mixture of green and purple blobs racing through streets and over people, Kotori was becoming more and more exhausted. How could she feel like this? It had only been a few hours! She remembered when she used to train with Guy for almost a day straight. She really needed to up her game!

"Feeling tired yet, Kotori?" Guy challenged as they landed on another roof top. Kotori skidded back, catching her breath and glaring.

"Of course not. You?" she lied, and they slowly moved in a circle, never turning away from each other. Kotori then leapt forward and skidded, kicking at his feet. He jumped in the air, but she grabbed his ankle and threw him over the edge of the roof and flipped after him. Guy grunted as he hit the ground, moving to run out of Kotori's shadow, but she landed on him, one knee hitting his back while the other hit the ground.

"Augh…"

"If that had been inches to the left, I'd have got your spine." Kotori snickered, and Guy groaned but grinned up at her.

"Nope, but I think you got a kidney." he muttered. Kotori laughed, getting off him and helping him to his feet. Guy groaned, stretching his back before smirking and holding his hand out, his first two fingers reaching out to link with hers. Kotori looked down at them, hesitated, and then smiled as she remembered the procedure. She reached out her own fingers and they created the symbol for 'harmony', ending their session.

"It's dark now. You want to head back for some dinner?" Guy asked and Kotori turned, looking at the nearby training area.

"Nah, actually, I want to check something out. Oh! Can I get my Chunin info?" she smiled as Guy gave the papers to her and said his good byes before walking off, rubbing his back. She giggled and made her way to the training area, seeing Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade.

"Hey Kotori! Have fun with Guy?" Jiraiya snickered, before turning to see Naruto create hundreds of clones of himself. Kotori blinked, staring at them.

"Wow, since when could he do that?"

"Naruto's improved a lot since you last saw him." Jiraiya boasted, "All under my training, too!"

"Hmph. He's gonna be busy all night." Kotori glared at Kakashi before the man disappeared from sight to avoid a hit from Sakura, "He could've let me borrow the book at least."

"You're still bitter about that?" Tsunade muttered, and Kotori looked round at the training grounds, eyes widening at the sight of the messed up earth. Had Naruto done that too? No, wait. Thinking about it, it would make more sense if that was caused by Sakura.

"Sakura's appearance really betrays her power, doesn't it?" Tsunade inquired, and Kotori looked at the Hokage before smiling and nodding, though in her mind, she was reminding herself not to get on Sakura's bad side.

"Anyway. I just came to check up on the training." Kotori admitted, "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Get lots of rest for your mission tomorrow." Tsunade nodded, "Good night, Kotori."

She waved before leaving, stretching and then glancing at the papers in her hands. She'd have to look them over before going to bed.

Walking into her apartment, which rested on the first floor, she put the papers down on the back of a sofa and removed her jacket and shoes almost immediately, groaning. She moved to the kitchen - a mere space where the door should be, decorated with short strands of beads hanging above. Making tea for herself, Kotori almost ripped out her bobble and changed into pyjamas while she waited. When her drink was ready, she picked up the files and walked through the short hallway to her bedroom. It was definitely smaller than her last home, but it was a home nonetheless.

"Right, let's see what we have here." she smiled gently, spreading the three papers out in front of her as she crossed her legs on her bed.

_Osamu Saki, fifteen years old. Most powerful in ninjutsu and… Wait, Saki?_

She looked up, furrowing her brow. Saki? She had heard of that clan before she left. They were small, though slowly growing in number. No where near as proficient as the Hyuuga clan, but their kekkei genkai was one to look out for. She looked back at the boy's sheet.

_Sixty-six D ranks, thirty C ranks and six B ranks. Not bad for a Chunin, I guess. What else? His Taijutsu's pretty weak… I can help with that. Fire nature and some lightning nature. Not bad for a kid._

Kotori sipped some of her tea, glancing up out the window. She gazed at the stars before looking back at the papers, picking up the girl's sheet.

_Kishi Saki._ She smirked a little. Siblings on the same team? That couldn't work out well. She continued to read, leaning back on the headboard of her bed.

_Fourteen, put forward a year in the academy at the orders of her father. Wind jutsu, and is working under Shizune for medical jutsu. Hm. _She stared at the sheet for a moment before smiling. She sounded alright, though apparently her Genjutsu _and_ Taijutsu were weak. Looking over the sheet once more, she knew it would be useful to have a medic-nin on the team.

_Now, for the last one, then bed._ she hoped the last would be good. She yawned before putting Osamu and Kishi's papers to the side and then picked up the last, smirking. At least it wasn't another Saki.

_Eiji Akiyama, hm? Weird, I recognise that surname._ she mused it over before looking back at his file. Hopefully it might shed some light on the subject.

_Fifteen, earth and water nature… And learning some wind? This guy's serious. Seriously talented in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, very tactical. Of course there has to be a genius on every team. _

She snickered and put all three papers on the bedside table. Leaning back again, looking outside at the sight of smoke rising at the training grounds, she rolled her eyes and finished her tea before leaning over and blowing the small candle by her side out, shrouding herself in darkness.

The next morning, Kotori was awoken by the sounds of dogs barking and snarling. Her mother had warned her about this. She yawned and sat up, groaning as she rolled her shoulder and got out of bed. Well, today she would meet her new team - or well, temporary team. It'll be odd to have a team and then lose them to someone else. Hopefully the missions they go through will go down smoothly. As she put her hair back into its bobble, she checked herself in the mirror before heading out, smiling politely at a young Inuzuka teenager passing by, who was clinging to the leads of half a dozen large canines.

"Morning!" he called before being dragged along the street by the dogs. He yelped and said a hasty good bye, and Kotori giggled and walked along the opposite direction, finding her way to the North Gate. She could see three figures in the distance and waved.

"Hey, you're Osamu, Kishi and Eiji, right?" she asked, looking them all over. The girl turned her head first, her asymmetrical bob swaying in the wind. Shy dark eyes looked Kotori over before looking to the middle boy. Her fingers played with the edge of her deep pink kimono top, the sleeves almost completely hiding her fingers.

"Uhm." Kotori frowned, looking at the middle boy. He smirked and looked her right in the eye, his own dark brown shining with confidence. An open flak jacket revealed his navy jumper, though the left sleeve was missing and bandages covered from his shoulder to wrist instead, and his headband was placed proudly on his forehead, pushing some of his brown hair against his forehead, whilst the rest was spiked in different directions.

"You're the new team member, hm?" he asked, grinning and holding out his hand, "I'm Osamu Saki, and this is my sister, Kishi. That grouch there is Eiji Akiyama."

"Heh." Kotori shook his hand, then Kishi's, and then held out her hand to Eiji. The teenager hesitated, blue eyes looking from Kotori to her hand before slowly reaching out and shaking. Osamu sighed.

"She's not gonna bite, man." he laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder, causing Eiji's glasses to jump forward along his nose. He cleared his throat and fixed them, giving Kotori time to look him over. He was wearing a thin maroon jacket with a low collar that ended just above his waist, the sleeves ending to his elbows, though bandages wrapped from his fingers and possibly went even up to his shoulders. He wore matching trousers, tucked into black boots at the knee. His headband, like Osamu, was on his head. But unlike his friend, it kept his slate grey hair out of his eyes, letting it flow to his shoulders.

"Yeah, pleased to meet you." Kotori nodded, "What happened to your other sensei?"

"Eh, she injured herself. But she'll be on her feet in no time!" Osamu reassured, "But right now, you're with us!"

"Yeah." Kotori frowned, hoping he wouldn't continue to point out the obvious, "I've read over your files. What's the mission?"

"A retrieval mission. An orphanage from a nearby tiny village has called in for some help." Osamu began walking, and the rest followed, "They're saying kids are disappearing almost every night. Some say they're just running off, but they've got no where else to go! So they want a team to investigate."

"Great." Kotori nodded, "So is there any more information?"

"Please, uhm." Kishi began, "Some say the kids are being possessed by, uh, demons. But that's probably a lie."

"I dunno, demons are real." Osamu mused and Eiji let out a very condescending snort. Kotori giggled, looking up ahead, and Osamu glared, crossing his arms, "Screw you two, I'm serious! I used to see ghosts all the time when I was younger!"

"I'm sure you did." Eiji said in disbelief, looking away. Kishi smiled apologetically to Kotori, and she merely shrugged.

"So, we've got kids disappearing, people think it's demons… Any other suspects?"

Osamu thought for a moment. Eiji sighed.

"I think the kids _are_ running away. There are an abundance of gangs coming up recently. These children are probably affected by them and want to be part of them. Whether they make their own or not, I don't know." he explained, and Kotori mused it over.

"That sounds possible." she agreed, "We'll ask around the village and-" she paused, seeing something at the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, when she looked, she could only see a few leaves falling from a branch. All the same, it was evidence that someone had hastily retreated.

"And what?" Osamu asked, "Also, what's your name again?"

"Huh? Oh, Kotori." she answered. Eiji looked at her.

"You saw it too?" he asked quietly and she nodded, looking at him. He seemed to get nervous when she looked him in the eye however, and looked ahead. She furrowed her brow, but stopped, grabbing Osamu's shoulder before he could take another step.

"Look." she pointed over his shoulder, and a few metres in front of them was a thin wire, barely shining in the sun. Osamu glared, removing a shuriken from his pouch and throwing it with ease, snapping the wire and causing various weapons to shoot from one end of the path to the other.

"Nice eye." Osamu complimented, "Looks like someone's out here. We'll need to keep our guard up."

"Right." Kishi mumbled, glancing to the side as they walked further. Osamu flipped a kunai into his left hand, frowning as he glared ahead. In the distance, the village was visible. Eiji twitched, as if straining to hear anything.

"You can usually hear the village from here." he informed quietly, "Something's wrong. Kotori, may I ask what your skills are? We need to be able to work together as well as possible."

"I'm a Taijutsu expert and of earth affinity." she answered, "My Ninjutsu's pretty standard, as is my Genjutsu."

"Right." Eiji nodded, "Whoever we find attacking, then we shall partner up."

"Kishi and I are always partners." Osamu explained, not looking anywhere but ahead, "Our natures work well together. Usually Eiji attacks first and we go in once he's weakened them and our sensei finished them off, but now that we're Chunin, we gotta be a bit more open to new tactics."

"Right. That's what sensei taught us." Kishi smiled lightly. Kotori nodded, but when they heard a noise to their right, Osamu turned and threw his kunai at the unknown attacker. They dodged, slamming their foot into the ground before leaping at Eiji, who fall onto his back, grabbed the enemy by the wrists and kicked him off him, flipping back onto his feet. Kotori grabbed him by the neck, holding him into the air.

"He-Hey!" the boy growled, clawing at Kotori's hand. Eiji turned, rubbing the side of his neck almost awkwardly as they stared at their culprit.

"He looks about ten!" Osamu hollered, and the boy snarled.

"I'm twelve and a half!" he boasted, causing Osamu to huff and hit him lightly over the head. Kotori let him go, but as soon as he hit the ground he kicked Kotori in the leg, forcing Eiji to grab his shoulders and keep him in place.

"Why you stupid little-" Kotori twitched, but Eiji put his hand up to silence her. Kotori huffed and crossed her arms and Eiji turned the young boy round so they were facing each other.

"What's your name?"

"None of your business!"

"What are you doing out in the forest?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Are you alone?"

It was then that the boy smirked.

"I'm never alone." he stated confidently before ripping himself out of Eiji's grip and putting on a mask that was hanging around his neck. It was of a stylised bird, and the boy let out a loud 'pfft!' with his tongue before disappearing into the trees. Eiji let him go, straightening up and Osamu sighed.

"You need to work on your people skills." he noted, and Eiji gave Osamu a clueless look before Kishi stepped forward.

"Sorry, but, do you think he was one of the orphans?" she asked, and Kotori nodded.

"Definitely. Looks like Eiji's suspicions were right." Kotori gestured to him before walking on, "We should get to the village anyway. Remember to look out for more orphaned kids."

"Yep!" Osamu smiled, walking after her. Kotori glanced at them, smirking. They were definitely an efficient and mature team. Kishi seemed a bit quiet, but she was sure it was just nerves and working with a new jounin. Eiji, however, just seemed odd. Why was he constantly nervous when Kotori put all her attention on him? Looking back ahead, Kotori and her team walked through the main entrance to the village, glancing around nervously. Kishi frowned, eyeing the area before noticing what was wrong.

"It's…"

"Completely empty." Osamu glared, clenching his fists.


	5. Chapter 5

The team slowly made their way through the village, eyeing their surroundings. Osamu flipped the kunai in his hand, narrowing his eyes and studying everything. Eiji kept calm, frowning to himself as he looked through the windows into shops and homes.

"Everything seems so placid." he mused, "It's as if they just left."

"Whatever happened here, they must have been used to it." Kotori sighed, "There's no sign of any fights."

"Or any orphans." Osamu added.

They stopped by a large building, inspecting the ruined sign. Behind the dust and the missing letters, they guessed this was the orphanage and walked in. Everything was quiet and untouched. Kotori walked down a hallway. Kishi followed after a short bout of uncertainty, seeing Osamu and Eiji going separate ways. Kotori smiled at her and Kishi smiled back, looking down at her teal nails.

"So, Kishi." she started softly, peeking into a room filled with bunk beds. All the beds were set out, ready to be crawled into, "What's your relationship like with Osamu and Eiji? No fights, right?"

"Oh, uh, no." Kishi shook her head, looking outside the small window to the garden, eyeing the dying flowers, "Eiji doesn't like fighting. Osamu does, but not with us."

"So you're all close?" Kotori questioned, leaving the room and Kishi scurried after, nodding a little.

"I-I like to think so." she agreed, "I mean, not that I'm boasting. Osamu likes to take charge when sensei isn't around, but Eiji's a good leader too. He just doesn't like new people. No offence."

"None taken." she nodded, walking into another room. It looked like a cafeteria, but no plates or anything were set out. In fact, it all seemed old and dusty. The girls turned to see Osamu and Eiji arriving through another door.

"Man." Osamu scratched his head, "I'm stumped. Where the heck did everyone go? You don't just leave your village, do you?"

"We only got this mission recently." Eiji added, looking around the room as if to avoid eye contact, and looked at Osamu as he finished for him.

"So something happened between the mission being sent and our arrival." Osamu smirked and Kotori laughed, hands on her hips.

"Maybe the demons took them!" she teased and Osamu glared over at Kotori.

"Don't joke about stuff like that!" he demanded before storming off through the house. Kishi smiled apologetically once more before following after him, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere dangerous alone. Eiji sighed and Kotori walked with him back outside in silence.

"Okay, okay." Osamu leaned on a wall, hands behind his head, "So, we get a mission about missing kids. When we get here, _everyone's_ missing and a kid tried to attack us on our way here. The solution is simple!"

"Oh?" Kotori crossed her arms.

"Everyone moved to the forest!"

They stared at him disapprovingly, wondering if there was more. Osamu frowned, seeing their expressions before looking away, cheeks red from either anger or embarrassment.

"Yeah well, I'd like to see you guys come up with a better solution!"

"Well, we know most of the kids are probably out in the forest." Eiji contemplated, "It's possible they knew something was up and left. We should go question them about what happened."

"They're like, twelve!" Osamu insisted, but followed them anyway, "It's not like they'll know much!"

"They knew enough to get out of there." Kotori countered, "I think Eiji's right. We'll go question the kids and see if there's anyone out there that can help us."

"Hmph. Fine." Osamu crossed his arms, then looked at his sister, "What do you think, Kishi?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, but I agree with Eiji." she smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. Osamu sighed and nodded, looking back ahead in defeat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kotori looked around, standing by the path.

"We should lay out a trap."

"Easy." Osamu smirked, "I have one, you guys just wait."

"Right, right." they stepped back, waiting as Osamu stepped into the forest. He was gone for a mere five minutes until he appeared, and Kotori crossed her arms and looked at him curiously.

"Well? What was your trap?"

"Ah ah, we just gotta sit here and wait for the magic to happen." Osamu plonked down onto the ground, crossing his legs, "Come on, rest!"

"We could be doing something useful, like inspecting around the village!" Kotori snapped, "What if someone's left behind there and we didn't find them?"

"Well whatever, you go that way and we'll stay here." Osamu shrugged, "But my trap will work, so you better get back in time."

"Fine." Kotori rolled her eyes, "But as soon as you get someone, come get me."

Osamu glared at her, not willing to be helpful to someone that mocked his beliefs. Kishi frowned, looking to Kotori then to Osamu before walking after Kotori and Osamu grunted.

"Osamu, you should go easy on her." Eiji sat down beside his friend, "She's trying to become a Jounin again."

"Yeah well, if she lost her job then she's probably bad at it anyway." Osamu insisted, "Why'd she lose it?"

"That was confidential." Eiji answered, shrugging, "But I think you should go easy on her."

"Says the guy who won't even talk to her." Osamu sneered, and Eiji glared before snapping his head up at the sound of yelling. The pair pushed through the bushes and looked at a young girl hanging upside down by a rope, swinging and reaching for a small sweet on the ground.

"That's your trap?" Eiji questioned and Osamu laughed.

"Time to get Kishi and Kotori." he made a hand seal, Eiji glaring at the girl looking down on him. Osamu started with the tiger seal, but pressed his second finger nails against each other, closed his eyes. Opening them again, his pupils became tiny. He thrust his palm out into the air, sending a burst of what looked like wind out to the village.

Kishi turned when she felt the burst of wind fly through the street, and Kotori winced at the feeling. It was like getting punched lightly in the back! Turning to see no one, she glanced at Kishi.

"What was that?"

"The trap must've worked." Kishi smiled, walking along the street to the main gate, "Oh! S-sorry, you don't know. That's the kekkei genkai."

"What? Can you-"

"Hey, about time you got back!" Osamu waved, carrying something on his shoulder. Kishi blinked, playing with the edges of her sleeves. Kotori put her hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes.

"Who is that?"

"She won't talk." Osamu grunted, and the girl snarled wildly and tried to bite his finger, making him yelp and hold her at arms length, facing away from him. He narrowed his eyes, which were back to normal size. The freckled girl growled savagely at Kotori who twitched.

"So, there _are_ more kids." she mused, and looked at Eiji as he lifted a mask, small enough to fit a child. It looked like a rabbit.

"This was around her neck." he handed to Kotori. Looking it over, she nodded and gestured for Osamu to drop the girl. He put her on the ground, making sure she was tied properly around her stomach to pin her arm to the sides. Kneeling in front of her, Kotori put the mask onto the girl's lap.

"Right. What's your name?"

She merely stuck her tongue out at Kotori, and she bit her lip angrily. Osamu crossed his arms, snorting.

"Let Kishi talk to her." he insisted, and they looked up at Kishi. She flinched, still playing with her sleeves and Osamu looked at the child, "Come on Kishi, you're good with talking to people! Especially girls."

Kishi sighed and Kotori moved out the way for Kishi to sit in front of the young girl. Her blazing dark eyes glared at Kishi and Kishi hesitated and cleared her throat.

"Can I know your name?"

"… No." she glared, and Kishi froze, but then tried again.

"Please? It won't hurt to get your name, would it?"

"Hyou says not to tell anyone my name!" she snapped and Osamu grinned cockily.

"Well, now we know one of them is called Hyou!"

"That's not fair!" the girl whined, snapping at Kishi like an animal, swinging her head in an attempt to hit someone, "You tricked me!"

"So what's your name?" Kishi asked with a small smile. The girl stopped moving and glared defiantly at Kishi before huffing and looking down at her feet, mumbling something. Raising an eyebrow, Kishi leaned forward, "What?"

"Usagi…" she said a little louder, eyes looking at Kishi. She blinked, inspecting the mask in the girl's lap before straightening up. Osamu looked at Kishi, raising his eyebrows and approached her.

"Kishi, ask her some more!" he demanded, "We need to know what's going on with the village! You got her name, do some more!"

"Don't be so demanding." Kotori tutted, "The girl's scared enough as it is."

"Well we're not letting her go." Osamu argued and Usagi swung her head back so she was eyeing Osamu behind her.

"I'm right here ya know, I can hear you." she glared and Osamu glared back before picking her up over his shoulder, making sure to keep her head to his back so she couldn't do much damage. Kishi gasped, reaching out for her to make sure she was okay.

"What are you doing, Osamu?"

"We want to find their hide out, we will!" he demanded, walking through the forest, "They're a bunch of kids, they can't be dangerous to us!"

"If they have weapons and know how to use them, they are dangerous." Eiji countered as he followed Osamu, keeping an eye out. Kishi and Kotori caught up with them, looking at Usagi before looking around. Osamu finally stopped.

"Call your friends." he demanded and Usagi looked up at the trees above them.

"My friends are already here."

"You're never alone." Eiji muttered, remembering the words spoken by the previous child. Looking up, the shinobi gazed at the scene above them. Children of what now looked like all ages, ranging from ten to at least fifteen. They were looking down on them, some wielding weapons while others had their arms crossed. One of the few things they all had in common were the masks on their faces, all resembling different animals.

"Whoa." Osamu dropped Usagi, and one of the taller ones raised a bow and arrow, shooting it through the rope and Usagi leapt up the trees, flipping to join the one that had cut the rope. Osamu blinked, looking at them all.

"Are you all from the village?" Kotori demanded, stepping forward, "Where are the adults?"

"Gone." the one with the bow answered. Her mask depicted some sort of bird, though its beak was smaller than the previous boy's mask. Kotori grit her teeth.

"Gone where? Did you do something to them?"

"They left." Usagi answered, putting her mask on. Eiji raised his eyebrows.

"Left where? You have to tell us."

"We're here to help!" Osamu added, "Come on, don't you miss your parents? Your family?"

"Osamu, they might be the orphans…" Kishi whispered, grabbing his arm. The bird masked girl narrowed her eyes, glaring at Osamu before looking down at Usagi.

"We are family." she stated firmly, putting a hand on Usagi's brown head, "We are all brothers and sisters."

"Yeah!" they suddenly cheered, pumping their fists in the air. Screams of hate and insults were hurled at the shinobi, and the group tensed, ready for an attack. Suddenly another of the older ones held out his hand, stopping them from moving.

"You say you want to help us?" he demanded. His mask was like a snarling feline, with small dents, like spots. Kotori nodded and Eiji watched him carefully. Their eyes seemed to meet and Eiji tensed.

"Are you Hyou?" Eiji finally asked and Hyou nodded, looking down at the bird masked girl.

"Suzume, take them to camp."

"But-"

"Do it." Hyou turned his head to look at the shinobi, but continued to speak to Suzume, "Make sure they go straight to my tent. If they say they want to help, then we will let them."

Suzume's eyes lingered in Hyou, but then she looked at the shinobi team, gesturing for them to follow. She leapt through the trees, and Osamu was the first to follow, Kishi and Kotori racing after. Eiji remained, studying Hyou. Hyou narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin challengingly, and Eiji leapt after Suzume before he would lose her.

The group burst through their last branch and landed on solid ground. Kotori looked around, eyes widening in surprise at what she saw. Tents on the ground and tents altered so they could be tied between trees to create more space. She looked round, but followed Suzume to a tent at the back of the camp.

"Stay here for Hyou. There weren't any other shinobi after you, were they?" she demanded and Kotori shook her head. Osamu snorted, crossing his arms.

"Why are you all wearing masks?" he asked and she snapped her head to look at him, her braided black hair swinging over her shoulder. He frowned, looking at her confidently.

"That's none of your business." she stalked off, nodding politely to Hyou as they passed each other. Leading them into his tent, Hyou sat down on a crate, used as a makeshift chair. He sighed and removed his mask, revealing a pale, tired face. His grey eyes had bags underneath them, and his brown hair was thin and limp.

"You look awful." Osamu chuckled, "Is that why you all wear masks?"

"No." Hyou didn't find his comment particularly humorous, "We keep our masks on in case we get infected."

"I-Infected?" Osamu stammered, "Where?"

"In the village." he answered, "You want to know where the people went? They died."

They stared in disbelief at Hyou, who just looked up at them and coughed slightly, covering his mouth. Osamu took a hesitant step back.

"They died?" Kotori frowned, "But, it was only a few days ago we got the message."

"Message?" Hyou blinked, but then shook his head, "They've been gone for weeks now. We think it was in the food… We tried living there for a while by ourselves. We buried everyone behind the village."

"How come you're not sick?" Eiji demanded. Hyou winced.

"We lived in the orphanage. We weren't as important as the village members, so they got the better food." he coughed again, "But the food was poisoned or- or _something_. I don't know what's in it. But now I have it…"

"You're dying." Kishi mumbled, "What are the symptoms, if I can ask?"

"Fevers, aching joints… And…" he straightened up and removed his top. Osamu tensed and glanced at Kishi, but she seemed unfazed. Eiji, however, glanced away. Kotori frowned, looking across his chest. His veins were thick and almost popping out of his skin, especially around his heart. He grunted, "It hurts… The poison gathers around the hearts and eventually stops it. It creates clots in the veins anywhere it can."

"This poison's no accident." Kishi said apologetically, "Someone did this on purpose."

"Who would kill a whole village?" Hyou demanded, but winced and clenched his chest, groaning and coughing again. He heard the tent flaps moving and quickly put on his shirt, swivelling on the crate so his back was turned.

"Hyou, I…" Suzume hesitated, looking at the scene. She frowned uncomfortably and looked away, "I, uh… I was gonna say, Kuma and Tokage are back with food."

"Where from?" he turned once his shirt was on, and Suzume put a hand on her hip.

"Does that really matter? Food is food, Hyou-"

"_Where_ is it from?"

"The village." Suzume answered and Hyou looked down and put his bandaged hands in his pockets.

"Tell them to bring it to me." he stated, "We'll share it tonight. And tell them not to eat any of it!"

"Uh huh." Suzume left and Osamu looked from the tent entrance to Hyou.

"So, you haven't told them?" he snorted, "That's dumb."

"I can't worry them." Hyou hissed, sitting back down and rubbing his eyes, "We've got kids as young as five here. I'm trying to get them to leave, but they won't listen to me… They think they're fine out in the forest."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Kotori demanded, "Tell them to watch for the poisonous stuff and save yourself."

"No!" Hyou snapped his head up, "I'd never leave them! I've lived in the orphanage my whole life. I'm like a big brother to every one of them. I looked after them in the orphanage; I protected them from everything! I can't leave them when they need me most."

"…" Osamu glared, but then two boys appeared at the tent entrance. They waved, one wearing a mask resembling a bear, the other some sort of reptile.

"Hey boss, we got the food." Tokage grinned, putting the boxes to the side. He eyed the unfamiliar shinobi, spotting their headbands. Kuma crossed his arms, emphasising his muscle.

"Who are they?" Tokage gestured, looking at Hyou.

"They're just here to help. Now get going, Tokage."

"We don't need strangers to help us!" Tokage challenged, leering at Osamu, who leaned back.

"No, you just need a bath." he snarled and Tokage grabbed Osamu by the jacket. As soon as he touched Osamu however, the boy grabbed his arm and flipped him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Osamu!" Kishi gasped and Hyou grabbed Kuma before he could interfere.

"Get out!" he demanded. Osamu glared and let Tokage go. The boy rubbed his back before cursing at Osamu, glaring angrily before leaving the tent, Kuma lumbering after. Hyou sat down again, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Jerk." Osamu fixed his flak jacket, looking down at Hyou.

"They're one of the reasons why no one will leave." Hyou mumbled, "I think they want to start a revolution… But no one's going for it. So far."

"We'll make sure no one does." Osamu reassured, "But, uh, how did you get sick?"

"I test all the food." Hyou answered, "Anything that tastes different… It has poison in it. Sometimes I swallow it by accident, but I try to spit it out."

"Isn't there some sort of pattern to the poisoned food?" Eiji asked, and Hyou shook his head.

"As far as I can tell, it's all random." he answered, "Sometimes it's fruit, sometimes it's meat… Anything and everything is open to poison."

"You shouldn't stress yourself out." Kotori crossed her arms, "Don't you have a second in command?"

"I guess the closest person to that would be Suzume." he looked up at them, "I can't put all that stress on her. I can still move, I can still lead."

"What you need to do is get healed." Kotori glared, "All we need to do is convince everyone to get to Konoha. They'll get proper food and better care there."

"I know, I know…" Hyou coughed, covering his mouth before finally getting to his feet. He grabbed his mask and let it rest on the back of his neck for now. Kishi sighed and played with her fingers, as if wanting to say something comforting. Kotori looked at her, then at Hyou.

"Are there any other trouble makers?"

"It's just Tokage and Kuma." he shook his head, and they followed him out to the camp. Eiji sighed.

"How long does the poison take to work?"

"I don't know. It depends how much poison is taken in, and I'm not sure how much I took." he answered, putting on his mask as a young child passed him. Kotori watched them go sadly and then looked back at Hyou.

"I'm going to go talk to Suzume. Where would she be?"

"Probably training." he answered, pointing towards what was supposed to be a path, "There's a clearing down there. I'd watch for the arrows, though. She doesn't stop if you're in her way."

"I'll be fine." Kotori waved, heading down the path.

She stopped near the clearing, hearing something in the distance. A foot thudding on a branch. Suzume was definitely near by. She moved on, keeping to the shadows and watching ahead, unconcerned. Her eyes were admiring the scenery rather than watching for oncoming arrows. However, her ears were alert and she heard the thud again, and this time the woosh of an arrow being released from its bow came from her right. She stopped in her tracks, holding back a visible wince as the arrow embedded in the trunk in front of her, barely missing the tip of her nose.

"Nice aim." she called, turning to look at Suzume, who was resting on a branch, legs dangling over the edge. She raised her head judgingly before removing her mask. Kotori walked towards her, studying her face. She had brilliant purple eyes and an elegant face, however she was pale and sickly looking.

"What do you want?" she spat, resting the mask around her neck, "I'm busy."

"Do you know about Hyou?" Kotori questioned. Suzume noticeably paused before jumping to the ground, glaring up at Kotori and then storming past her, ignoring her question. Kotori sighed and turned, following her, "You don't look well, Suzume. You need help."

"I'm fine." she ripped the arrow from the tree, turning to glare at Kotori, "I don't need your help. We can get by just fine."

"You need to go to Konoha, Suzume." Kotori insisted, grabbing her by the arm before she could leave, "You're endangering Hyou! Usagi! Everyone in this camp!"

"Usagi isn't in danger!" she yelled back, "Just leave us alone! Nothing bad happened until we saw you shinobi stalking around! Get out of our camp before you cause any more damage!"

"What?" Kotori blinked, confused, "What happened?"

"Our food supply is rotting away quicker and quicker." Suzume muttered, "Hyou's… He's getting stressed. He's acting strange."

"We can help him in Konoha." Kotori insisted, "Why won't anyone leave this camp? Why won't they go back to civilisation?"

Suzume didn't answer. She crossed her arms and walked down the path back to camp. Kotori sighed and walked after her, hands in her pockets and looked up ahead, seeing Kishi and Eiji speaking with Hyou. Osamu was with some younger children, who didn't seem interested in what he had to say.

"Are Tokage and Kuma trouble?"

"More than they're worth." Suzume finally spoke, but then looked up, "Usagi! Come here."

One of the young ones speaking with Osamu immediately scurried over. She hugged Suzume's leg tightly, and Suzume put her mask back on and looked down at her. She pet Usagi on the head affectionately and ordered her to gather the others together for training.

"Training? What do they need training for?"

"Survival." Suzume answered, coughing a little. She rolled her neck and walked away from Kotori without another word. Osamu walked over, taking the teenager's place and crossed his arms, sighing heavily.

"This is stupid. I don't know what's going on with these kids." he mumbled, "Hyou's practically dying. The older kids aren't noticing and don't want to move away. The younger ones just want to do what the older ones want to do."

"Have you spoken to those two?" Kotori asked, referring to the troublemakers. Osamu let out a loud 'pfft', looking up at the branches above.

"Nah, I can't find them." he stated, "Kishi and Eiji are trying to make a plan with Hyou about getting them to Konoha, but everyone shares a stubborn streak. I dunno what's gonna happen."

"Maybe there's only so much we can do." Kotori finally suggested, and Osamu glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? These kids are gonna get sick and probably die without proper food and care." he seemed to have a stubborn streak of his own, "We'll think of something. Just so long as those Tokage and Kuma people don't get in the way, our mission will be successful."

"Hm." Kotori watched Osamu stalk off to join Kishi and Eiji. He was extremely optimistic, if not fierce about his opinions.

She smirked a little, looking back at the camp, however something caught her eye. Someone was sneaking into Hyou's tent, though all she saw was their feet disappearing between the flaps. Glancing round, Kotori glared and made her way for the tent.

Kotori had a feeling she knew who would be sneaking around in there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Kotori barked, glaring at Kuma and Tokage. Tokage snorted and turned, glaring at the older woman and put his hands on his hips.

"What's it to you, lady?" he demanded. Kuma stepped forward threateningly, and Kotori huffed and gestured to the tent flap.

"Leave. This isn't your place." she snapped, glaring at them. Tokage glared back from behind his mask, unafraid to confront the shinobi. He stepped forward and Kuma reached for Kotori. She grit her teeth and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward and he fell out of the tent, rolling across the ground with a grunt. Kotori ducked from Tokage's hit, kicking his ankles and grabbed his shirt, hauling him over her and she rolled backwards after him. Letting the boy go, he fell on Kuma and Kotori jumped to her feet, ignoring the approaching teenagers.

"I told you to get out. Hyou's tent isn't any of your concern." she crossed her arms. Hyou and Kishi walked over, Hyou rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at the two troublemakers and then looked at Kotori.

"Thanks." he said weakly, then looked round. Suzume and Usagi were at the edge of the camp, speaking to the younger ones. Hyou waved to her and she looked up, guiding the younger ones to the gathering. Osamu stood beside his team, crossing his arms.

"What's going on?" he whispered, receiving shrugs from the others. Hyou coughed a little and removed his mask, gaining stares. Suzume seemed to freeze, and Kuma and Tokage looked up at him, eyes widening.

"I am ill." Hyou began, "Maybe even dying. This is caused by living out here, in this forest. Eating strange foods that are poisoned from the village."

"They're poisoned?" Suzume demanded, "What do you mean? Have we ate any of the poisoned fruit?"

"Not that I know of." Hyou breathed, glancing at Kuma and Tokage. Tokage looked away immediately and Hyou narrowed his eyes. Coughing again, Hyou looked back up at his friends, "But if I should get better, We must go to Konoha."

"You can go to Konoha." Tokage got to his feet, "And we stay here. We're happy here. You're the only one that's ill! You leave, get better, then come back!"

"That's not the plan!" Hyou snapped, but quickly calmed down, breaths shuddering, "It was a stupid idea to come out here. We're way over our heads. I protected you all from getting ill, you could do me this favour by trusting me!"

Tokage clenched his fists and glared at Hyou. Hyou blinked, staring back determinedly, though his tired eyes were even too weak to keep much emotion. Tokage rolled his own.

"You're doing it again! With your stupid hero complex! '_I_ saved you guys', '_I_ deserve this'… We deserve some peace-"

"Which is why you should go to Konoha." Eiji blurted, stepping forward, "How many of you have had aching joints?"

A few put up their hands.

"Feeling dizzy?"

Same hands, a few more.

"A hard time breathing? Can't move much? You're _all_ ill." he stated firmly, looking them all in the eye the best he could, "Konohagakure can help you. We won't hurt you. We didn't poison your village, I don't know who did, and… We're sorry that happened."

He paused. Osamu watched his friend before stepping to stand by him, looking at everyone.

"Eiji's right. You all should come with us in case you get just as bad as Hyou. And when you're better, you can get real homes and real families. I know many parents that would take in a few of you." he encouraged, however the latter sounded like a lie. Kotori nodded in agreement however, smiling slightly at the children.

"No! We don't need anyone! We didn't need that stupid village, and we definitely don't need shinobi looking down on us now!" Tokage suddenly yelled, "Just leave us alone!"

"Tokage, don't be stupid!" Hyou yelled, but coughed and covered his mouth. He winced, coughing violently. He fell to his knees, shaking, blood spattering the floor from his mouth. Kishi ran to his side as Suzume shoved past the crowd.

"Hyou!" Suzume called, Usagi traipsing after her sister. Kishi and Suzume helped him sit up, and Hyou groaned, coughing more blood.

"It's - It's hard to breathe…" he hissed past the blood, and Kishi looked at her team mates.

"I think something's burst inside him - like a blood clot or a cyst in his stomach or lung!" she explained, "We need to get him to Konoha, I can't treat this!"

"Right! No more arguing, either you come with Hyou to Konoha or you stay there!" Osamu snapped. He moved to help Hyou get onto Eiji's back, and Eiji moved on immediately, Kishi racing after him. Suzume grit her teeth and moved after them. A few kids looked at each other.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I'm going with Hyou!"

"I want to get better! I'm going too!"

"Yeah!"

Tokage's eyes widened, staring in awe. He snarled.

"Where are you all going? Get back here, you cowards!"

"They're just kids!" Osamu glared, grabbing Tokage by the shoulders and making him look at him. He snarled in the teenager's face, narrowing his eyes, "Don't be so stupid! They're all ill, and you could be too! Don't you care?"

"I don't care about anyone but me and Kuma!" he spat in Osamu's face. Osamu growled and threw Tokage to the floor, wiping the spit from his cheek. Kotori glared, though looked down as Usagi approached her.

"Miss Shinobi?" she asked quietly, "I… I need help too."

"Really?" Kotori kneeled down, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy a lot, and sometimes my arms and legs ache." she whined, "And I coughed up blood a few days ago…"

"Oh." Kotori glanced at Osamu. He nodded, and Kotori picked Usagi up, wincing as the young girl clung to her. However she smiled hopefully at Usagi and began to leap through the trees, "I'll get you help, don't you worry."

Osamu glanced round the camp. He then looked down at Tokage, crossing his arms.

"Everyone is gone, Tokage." he snapped, "Are you going with them, or will you stay here?"

"I-I'm staying here! And so is Kuma!" he snapped, ripping off his mask. His eyes were sagging and his face was pale, "I don't need anyone!"

"Tokage…" Kuma muttered, "Maybe we should leave."

"NO!" Tokage hollered, coughing a little, "You're just a traitor too! Leave me alone, Kuma!"

Kuma hesitated, but puffed out his chest and glared down at the ill boy. Tokage glared, gritting his teeth. His friend then looked up and ran past him, leaving into the forest, ripping off his own mask and leaving it behind. Osamu watched him go, then looked down at Tokage.

"You know where Konoha is." he mumbled, walking to the edge of the camp, "You should get there before it's too late. But don't bother coming to me for directions to the hospital."

He disappeared, racing to catch up with his team. Tokage glanced down at his mask and fell to his knees, shoulders slumping.

In Konohagakure, Kotori could feel the tension rising. She put her hands on her hips as she waited outside Tsunade's office, seeing Eiji and Kishi approach. They had just been to the hospital with Hyou.

"Had he been there any later, he may have died." Kishi seemed uncomfortable talking about it. Eiji glanced at her and pat her shoulder gently. Osamu walked towards them, frowning himself and Kotori looked over at him.

"What?"

"I just heard some news about Sunagakure." he said, "The Kazekage… He's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"What?" Kishi gasped, "Gaara?"

Kotori may have been away from Konohagakure for years, but she was not so behind on updates. She knew when Gaara had been appointed the Kazekage, and had a feeling he would do his job well. However she hadn't even thought of the Akatsuki targeting him when he was in that sort of rank.

The team kept quiet, however she heard Tsunade and Iruka speak together. She turned her head and opened the door, walking in to see the pair - plus a few others - looking over missions.

"Kotori!" Tsunade called, "I heard about your mission and what happened. I'm glad it went smoothly. I want to give you something."

Kotori blinked, but nodded and walked towards them. Tsunade got to her feet, picking up something from beneath a scroll and smiled gently, holding out something in her hand. Kotori looked down at it and her eyes widened, taking it gently.

"Congratulations, Kotori Kuromura." Tsunade said softly, "You are now officially a Jounin of Konohagakure again!"

Kotori grinned and nodded, wrapping it tightly around her waist, gazing down at the shining metal. Iruka grinned at her, and Kotori put her hands on her hips before looking back at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, if I can ask. What's happening with the Kazekage situation?" she inquired, keeping her innocent smile. Eiji glanced at her as he wrote down a few things to hand to Iruka about their mission, Kishi and Osamu waiting at the door. Tsunade hesitated, looking at Kotori and sat back down, linking her fingers.

"I sent Team Kakashi to Sunagakure to settle it. It was an emergency case, so I had to send the first team I had."

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Osamu snapped, "Naruto just got back, didn't he? We can help!"

"I don't want to send too many people! We still have missions to do here!" Tsunade snapped, "Besides, Naruto's on that team. He's more determined than anyone to help Gaara. They'll be fine."

"You have a lot of trust in the kid that the Akatsuki are after." Kotori stated. Iruka glanced at her and Osamu frowned, looking at Kotori. Kotori ignored the looks, keeping her eyes on Tsunade, "I'm just saying. I could do recon, I could do anything to help them."

Tsunade frowned.

"Osamu, Kishi, Eiji. You're done here." she ordered. The three bowed their heads and left quietly. Kotori watched them go, then looked back at Tsunade, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Fine." she stated, "I will send you out. You're the fastest in this village behind Guy, however his team hasn't returned. I want his team to go, not Osamu's."

"Good." she nodded. Tsunade nodded.

"You're to find the Akatsuki and check for any leads." she ordered, "Once you've done that, find Team Kakashi as a reinforcement. Do not fight any Akatsuki unless you must."

"Mhm." Kotori clenched her fist, smirking, "I'm ready."

"Then go!" Tsunade nodded, "Quickly!"

Kotori leapt out of the room and out of the closest balcony she could find. Racing along the roofs, she zoomed out of the village, gone in almost a flash. She glared ahead, ignoring the blurred surroundings. She could hear Kakashi's voice in her head.

_Those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

She had abandoned her friends and family years ago because of her own fear and idiocy. Now she had a chance to make it up to them, and she wasn't going to let them down. She couldn't believe how kind Kakashi had been when he saw her again. She was sure he was more than angry at her for her actions… She didn't deserve his kindness yet.

_I'm not moving fast enough! At this rate, Gaara could be dead!_ she cussed mentally, moving faster, causing the branch she had landed on to snap off and fall to the ground.

Night went by quickly, and she looked round as the sun rose. Glaring, Kotori moved on through the forest. The Akatsuki wouldn't be close to Sunagakure enough to let them be caught, however it had to be close enough for the Akatsuki to move quickly from the village. The desert wasn't an option for them: it was too dangerous with the storms. So it had to be in the forest somewhere.

She continued her search, hearing a river nearby and sighed a little, feeling her body wear out. She stopped and leaned on a tree, looking round and up to the sky. The wind was strong, and most likely creating a storm around the desert. Gritting her teeth, Kotori looked down and hopped down onto the river, looking at the ripples and then turned her head up the sky. Though it was late afternoon, she felt like it was supposed to be night.

Though, in the Akatsuki hide out, Zetsu shifted a little.

"There is a Konoha kunoichi nearby." he rumbled. Pein paused and nodded, looking at him but kept himself concentrated on extracting the Shukaku.

"Send out the new one." he ordered. Zetsu nodded, keeping silent.

Kotori hesitated, looking around. Suddenly she felt another presence, and she turned and looked up, glaring at a figure above her, casting a shadow. The familiar petrol blue hair and swinging kusarigama made her wince.

"Miyori, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from getting any closer." she called, flipping so she was on the opposite ledge looking down on the river. Kotori clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes.

"But you worked for Kotaro! What happened?"

"I work for whoever I want." Miyori grabbed the handles to her weapons, the chains hitting the floor with loud thuds, "He got messy, I quit. He's not happy about it, but I think he's over it by now; it _has_ been a few years."

"So you're tagging along with the Akatsuki?" Kotori snorted, "I'm not surprised."

"Blah blah blah, let's see how you've grown!" Miyori snapped, leaping down at Kotori with surprising speed. However, Kotori leapt to the side to dodge, watching as the force created a wave and the shinobi flipped to land on the side of the cliff. Miyori jumped after her, swinging her kusarigama and throwing one end at her, stabbing the rock beneath her feet. Kotori's eyes widened and she jumped away as Miyori pulled the rocks out, causing almost all of it to collapse into the water. Miyori watched her go, swinging the chains and the blade followed Kotori.

"So, I take it I'm near the Akatsuki hideout, or you wouldn't be here taking care of me!" Kotori taunted, taking out a kunai and blocking the kusarigama before it hit her. She grabbed the chain and Miyori smirked. The black haired woman yanked the chain and Kotori grit her teeth at the woman's monstrous strength; she was dragged towards her, but Kotori flipped and aimed her heel at Miyori's face. Miyori leaned backwards, feeling Kotori's heel skim across her stomach and Kotori landed on the river, spinning on her foot and kicking at Miyori. Miyori turned herself, blocking and yanking the kusarigama into the air and then back down, one blade going for Kotori. She glared and stepped to the right, allowing the chakra to build up in her palm and she grabbed the chain. The force was unbelievable - she could feel her hand burning - but she wrapped the rest of the chain around her wrist and glared at Miyori, who smirked and pulled on it hard.

Kotori was prepared this time.

Removing a tag from her pouch, she slapped it onto the chain and let it unravel, releasing her wrist. Leaping back, she watched as Miyori's eyes widened in realisation. She whipped her weapon, sending a ripple through the chain and the tag up in the air above her, just as the tag exploded. Wincing, Miyori moved out of the way of falling rocks, Kotori following her every move.

"Not bad." Miyori taunted, "Usually I would have stabbed you in the gut by now."

"Tch, you're getting a little slow, really." Kotori insulted, smirking. Miyori blinked, glaring at her sudden confident demeanour before she heard a sizzle. She snapped her head up, staring at tags attached to the rocks above her, reaching their time limit. Swearing, Miyori ran forward as the tags exploded, sending rocks falling for Miyori. She cursed before skidding to a halt and making hand seals, ducking to her knees as water whirled around her in a protective shield shaped almost like drills.

"Ha!" Kotori launched herself forward as the debris sank beneath them. The water collapsed and Miyori was only able to see Kotori a mere foot away, fist ready to slam into her face. However, Miyori was somehow prepared and blocked the hit, jerking her kusarigama with her free hand and Kotori glanced round. The pair had skidded backwards due to the hit, but that didn't stop the blade from coming straight for her. Kotori glared and immediately jumped into the air to dodge, freeing Miyori from being pinned to the wall.

_So she's gotten even faster than before. Her control over her weapon is outstanding, too._ Kotori thought bitterly, glancing up at the sky. It was getting dark, and she was sidetracked on finding Kakashi. She knew where Gaara was, damn it, she could help! Kotori was feeling more and more conscious about Gaara's condition as the fight went on, and she knew she was getting weaker and weaker from her travelling. She needed to find a way to stop the fight and take a break.

Skidding back from another hit, Kotori winced. Keeping this fight on the river was wasting chakra. Miyori smirked at her and Kotori glared, wondering what sort of plan was forming in her mind. Kotori narrowed her eyes and Miyori made a hand seal, disappearing into the water, and Kotori looked around frantically. Now that night was coming, she couldn't even see hints of Miyori unless she concentrated. Her eyes were hurting from the lack of sleep for god's sake!

She heard a splash behind her and moved to attack, however a kusarigama blade slashed her cheek and she stumbled back, wincing. She hissed in pain, watching the blade disappear back into the water. She needed to get away from this river. She heard another splash and turned her head, grabbing the chain in time, however the second chain appeared from beneath and created a large gash on her arm. She hissed and backed up, letting go of the chain and leaping out of the water. She heard Miyori following after.

_I just need to remember my way back._ she thought bitterly, zipping between the trees. Suddenly she heard rustling and skidded to a halt, hiding behind the closest tree and caught her breath. Kotori attempted to be as quiet as possible, however her lungs were burning up. She knew she needed to get to Sunagakure, but with this bitch on her tail, it would be tough.

"Hey. Kotori."

She froze. The gruff voice wasn't Miyori's, but it was recognisable. She turned her head slowly, coming face to face with a small dog, and he smirked. Did she know him?

"You haven't changed at all." Pakkun commented, "What are you doing out here?"

"Reinforcement. Do I… Oh!" Kotori grinned, "Pakkun! Wow, you're still so tiny and cute."

"Uh, thanks. Did you find anything?" he whispered and Kotori nodded. She pointed him in the direction of the hideout, letting him flee before removing a kunai from her pouch and getting to her feet, waiting for Miyori. Everything was quiet again. Miyori wasn't about subtle fighting unless she had a real plan. Did she retreat? Did she find Pakkun?

Suddenly, she heard the clank of chains and the blade of a kusarigama swinging at her. She flipped backwards, landing in a branch above her and threw the kunai along the chain, however heard no squelch. Kotori flipped higher, breath hitching and she watched the dark move on its own accord. The clanking of her weapon would be enough to give Miyori away. Glancing back, she saw Pakkun retreating. He had found the entrance better than she had, it seemed. Looking back ahead, her eyes widened when she saw Miyori's figure move on the ground and leap at her, no weapon in sight - she must have decided on Taijutsu.

"Not like you to try and act subtle." Kotori spat, flipping to dodge a kick. Miyori followed, turning on her heel and aiming another kick as she leapt after her onto another branch. Blocking and punching back, Kotori winced as her fist hit Miyori's armoured forearm, however she was undeterred. She managed to kick Miyori in the stomach and kneed her in the jaw; however fast Miyori had gotten, Kotori was faster, especially with Taijutsu. Kotori smirked at her advantage and slammed her fist into Miyori's stomach, sending her into the tree. Grunting, Miyori ducked at Kotori's kick and kicked her own leg out, hitting Kotori in the knee. Wincing, Kotori felt herself fall forward, however grabbed Miyori's shoulders and bounced off of her to a higher branch. Miyori grunted and jumped after, not amused. Leaping further, Kotori spun round, throwing tagged kunais at Miyori. A few hit the trees ahead of her enemy, the rest going straight for her. She lashed out with her weapon, hitting the tags before they came dangerously close. However, smoke covered the area. Kotori took her chance and leapt down to the ground, speeding off with all her might, she could feel herself distancing from the danger zone.

She was safe.

Speeding across the desert, Kotori felt her eyelids drooping. Gritting her teeth, she continued on, feeling the blood seep from her cheek and fly into the air, some of it getting caught in stray strands of hair. She was too tired to notice, however, and moved on. She could see Sunagakure in the very far distance.

"Hm." she hummed, glancing over her shoulder. Miyori wasn't following her. Satisfied, she looked back ahead and could see Pakkun in the distance. Her speed was definitely improving, however her legs were burning and she felt the dire need to feast.

Pakkun heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head. He could see Kotori in the distance and he stopped, letting her catch up to him. She finally stopped, noticing her wasn't moving, and caught her breath. Beads of sweat ran down her cheeks.

"You've not done this for some time, have you?" Pakkun asked, "Come on. We can walk from here."

"No, I want to get there as fast as possible. You go on ahead." she breathed, "You're the one with the vital information."

"Hmph. Just don't wear yourself out." Pakkun warned, speeding on ahead. Kotori nodded and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before running after him, glaring. She felt so weak and vulnerable! How could she let herself get down to this? Miyori was left untouched during that fight, and she was covered in cuts. However much of an exaggeration that was, Kotori still felt ashamed.

Arriving at Sunagakure, she winced and leaned on the wall of the entrance. She watched as they took apart the rocks, and Kotori stared, however a figure walked towards her and she looked at them.

"Who are you?"

"Kotori Kuromura, from Konoha." she pointed to her headband, "I'm here to help Team Kakashi… And I have some news."

"You're hurt… Please, come this way." he nodded urgently, leading her over the rocks.

They walked quickly through the village. Kotori eyed the members, seeing their worried and distraught faces. Looking up, she saw Pakkun leaping out a window of the building they were entering. Looking back ahead, Kotori followed the man up the winding stairs and down the hall.

"Kakashi?" the man knocked, "I have someone here from Konoha to see you."

"I know." he opened the door, looking at Kotori. He seemed momentarily surprised by her cuts, however he invited her in as Naruto zipped up his jacket.

"Kotori-sensei? Did Grandma send you?" he asked, looking round at her. He blinked and then his eyes widened, "You're hurt! Were you attacked be one of the Akatsuki?"

"No, but someone that was affiliated with them." she crossed her arms, sitting down on a bed. Naruto frowned, listening just as carefully as Kakashi was, "Miyori. She used to work for Kotaro, but she's moved on."

"Kotaro?" Naruto was clueless, and Kotori shook her head. Kakashi nodded.

"So she's lurking around, probably protecting the hide out. Alright. Kotori, will you be coming with us?" he asked, picking up his backpack. Naruto did so too, looking at the female. Kotori glanced at them before nodding and getting up again, taking her hair out of the bobble and then putting it back up, feeling refreshed already.

"Yes. I can distract Miyori." she nodded. Nodding, Kakashi led them outside, where they met up with Sakura. Kakashi gave them a few orders, but Kotori wasn't listening. She was busy keeping awake and she stretched an arm, looking round as a group of Sunagakure ninja approached.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh, uh, did someone arrive during the night?" Temari looked at Kotori, who nodded and Temari nodded back. She appreciated any help they could get. However, before moving on, someone leapt down beside them.

"Wait." Baki straightened up. Kotori recognised him, but only hardly. A mission in her youth came to mind, but she wasn't sure if that was it, "Temari's team needs to stay behind. You should patrol the perimeter."

"Are you kidding me?" Temari exclaimed, glaring at the older shinobi.

"Orders from above. If word gets out our Kazekage is missing, our enemies may use it as an opportunity to wage an attack." Baki kept a serious expression, and Kotori crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding? She nearly lost her brother not just two hours ago, and her other one is still missing!" she snapped, and Baki looked at her. Temari glared, looking at Baki.

"Don't you get it? That's why we need to get him back as quickly as we can!" Temari snapped, hesitating a little. She glanced at Kotori, "And… She's right. I do want my brother back, all in one piece! These Leaf Ninja aren't even under the Kazekage's rule, and they still came out here! We should be the ones to save him!"

"I'm sorry!" Baki grit his teeth. Temari opened her mouth to reply, however a voice bellowed overhead.

"Well, I'm going!"

"What?" Kotori mumbled, looking above with the others to see the source. It sounded like an old woman and - on further investigation - it appeared she was right.

"If a sand shinobi is needed, then I'm the one to go!" the woman snapped. Temari's eyes widened in realisation.

"Granny… Granny Chiyo?"

"But- But you're so…" Baki suddenly stopped, unable to find a tactful enough word. Kotori glanced at him, then looked back up at the old woman. Suddenly there were a few words exchanged between Chiyo and a Sand kunoichi. Kotori winced as Chiyo leapt into the air and landed in front of them with ease, and Kotori raised her chin. Was this woman as old as she looked?

_She can't possibly be young. Those wrinkles are definitely not stress._ she thought bitterly, and Chiyo sent her a look that sent shivers up Kotori's spine, _ahaha, can she read minds too? What was that look for?_

"Kotori, you should scout on ahead."

"Kotori?" Chiyo mumbled, glaring as Kotori happily ran on out of the village, "I'm sure I've seen her before."

"Perhaps you're thinking of Sayuri?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his taunting voice to a low, "They look exactly alike."

"Ah, that old hag!" Chiyo cackled, "She does resemble her a bit, yes."

"Man, she's got a pretty big mouth for an old lady." Naruto muttered to Sakura, who smacked him in the chest before walking after the group to the village entrance.

Kotori skidded to a halt as she stopped near the river. She could hear it; however she couldn't see it. Suddenly, she heard a thud and turned her head, narrowing her eyes at Miyori.

"Back for more? You ran off without even a good bye." Miyori sneered, swinging her weapon. Kotori raised her head with a tut and took out two kunai for each hand.

"I'll even leave you a going away present this time." she snarled viciously, "Your body in one piece!"


	7. Chapter 7

Leaping back, Kotori grunted as she hit a tree and leapt to the side, avoiding another hit from Miyori. She hissed in pain. This fight had gone on long enough, however she had managed to hurt Miyori just as much as she had hurt Kotori this time. Kotori glanced round, hearing footsteps. Multiple steps, actually. Was Miyori getting reinforcements? Or was someone else appearing to help her?

Kotori got to her feet, coming into view of Miyori. The woman smirked, her dark eyes looking straight into Kotori's. She wiped blood from her lip and Kotori raised her chin judgingly.

"You called in help?" Miyori cussed, "What a coward. Who've you called?"

"No one." Kotori snapped, "I didn't even know they were nearby! This fight was meant to be between us!"

"I'm sure it was." Miyori taunted, "Did you want to find out more about Kotaro? Was that it?"

Kotori tensed and glared, narrowing her eyes. She heard them coming closer, and the running feet behind her caught her off guard. Kotori snapped her head round, seeing Naruto race past her, rasengan twisting in his palm.

"Get away from Kotori-sensei!" he snarled, and Miyori's eyes widened. She then smirked and thrust the kusarigama out, letting the chain whirl behind Naruto and move to run round him, however Sakura grabbed the chain and yanked it forward before it could wrap around him. Miyori grunted as she was jolted forward, however Sakura's strength was suddenly matched. Miyori yanked back, leaping backwards and up as Naruto tried to hit her. Kotori grabbed Sakura's wrist, the young girl's fingers gripping around her wrist. The girl's stood together, stopping Sakura from flying into the air.

"Naruto, back off!" Sakura demanded. Naruto suddenly skidded to a halt and looked at Sakura. She glared, and Naruto leapt to the side, joined by Chiyo and Kakashi. Kotori looked round at them, then snapped her head back round.

"Kotori-sensei, let me go! I-" Sakura was caught off guard as the chains in their hands turned to water, disappearing. Kotori's eyes widened and she relaxed her body, looking down at her wet palms. Sakura looked round, Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"What happened? Where'd she go?" he snarled, "Why did she leave?"

"She probably saw Kakashi and myself." Chiyo explained. Kotori looked over at her, straightening up, "It would be a tactical disaster to go against all of us."

"But Miyori could." Kotori countered. Chiyo glanced at her.

"Miyori? From the Mist village?" she questioned. Kotori nodded, and Chiyo looked down at her feet. She shrugged slightly and then looked at the others, "Then she may have been ordered to leave."

"She works for Akatsuki now." Kotori explained, looking at Kakashi. He nodded and walked over, looking her up and down and she crossed her arms defiantly, "What?"

"Nothing. You just look a little beat up." Kakashi answered, looking away. Kotori rolled her eyes and walked on, pointing through the trees.

"The entrance is this way, but we get separated a little-"

"No." Kakashi took her by the arm before she could move any further. Kotori looked round, glaring a little and Naruto looked at him.

"What? What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" he questioned, catching his breath. Kotori looked at Naruto. He was sweating slightly and trying to catch his breath. He looked tired. Kakashi looked up at the reddening sky then looked back at them.

"We're taking a short break."

"That's a wise decision." Chiyo agreed. Naruto glared and clenched his fists, stepping forward dangerously. Kotori watched him, feeling Kakashi let go of her arm and she crossed hers, planting herself down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" he ran up to him, wanting to make his opinion clear, "Come on! You were the one that said not to waste any more time, if we just lay around doing nothing, Gaara's gonna be-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi interrupted, "Our pace has slowed since we fought that bogus Itachi."

"What?" Kotori perked up. Sakura sat down beside Kotori, rolling her sore neck.

"He's right, Naruto." she added.

"If we take a break now and replenish our energy, we will ultimately reach our destination faster." Kakashi explained, trying to get some sense into Naruto's head. Kotori frowned, feeling bad for the poor boy, but it was the right decision. Kotori looked up, frowning.

"Naruto." she stated. He suddenly looked at her, "You will most likely be facing the guys that kidnapped Gaara tomorrow. You don't want to be low on energy when that happens."

"… Right." Naruto looked down at his feet. He then sat down and Kakashi looked up.

"I'll go get some firewood then." he stated, heading away from the clearing to the forest. Kotori got to her feet to help, walking after him and looked at him when she caught up with Kakashi. He looked at her.

"Are you okay? You've got blood on you." he asked. She looked down at herself, studying the blood splattered on her top and she put on a smile.

"I'm fine. You should see the other guy." she commented, picking up a few sticks. Kakashi smiled a little behind his mask and looks back round.

"I'm glad you arrived." he spoke, "I can keep an eye on you better, so that you don't run off again."

"You're not gonna let that go." Kotori rolled her eyes, but smirked in amusement. He looked over at her, and she hesitated but shrugged, "I asked to come. Lady Tsunade wasn't sure but, I know I need to do my best to gain people's trust again."

"You'll always have my trust." Kakashi stated quickly. Kotori smirked a bit and nodded, but he continued, "When you were gone, your dad visited me a lot, actually. I think he thought I had given up on you… He would tell me stories about how trustworthy you were, and that he knew you'd return. I did believe him."

"Yeah, he said that to me." Kotori thought about Arashi momentarily, and Kakashi nodded. They walked back towards the camp together. She paused, then quickly looked at Kakashi, "About the returning thing! We never talked about you. No offence."

"None taken." Kakashi spoke with amusement. Kotori huffed a little, seeing Naruto and Sakura already setting out blankets. Kotori hesitated, remembering she hadn't taken anything with her. She was too hasty. Kakashi glanced at her as he set down the sticks and Kotori kneeled down, lighting them quickly.

"So, Kotori." Chiyo spoke. She looked up, eyeing the old woman. Chiyo smirked, "Your great grandmother, Sayuri. What do you know of her?"

"She was a great medic nin." she answered, sitting down by the now lit fire. Sakura shifted, feeling the warmth and opened her eyes a little. She stayed still however, not feeling the need to sit up.

"Is that all?" Chiyo snorted, "So she never told you how she became blind?"

"… No." Kotori eyed Chiyo, frowning, "I thought she just went blind with age."

"Ahahaha!" Chiyo chuckled, smiling and looking at Kotori, "The Kuromura naivety shines through, dear."

"If you're going to sit here and bad mouth my family," Kotori began, looking away. She glared at the grass by her side, not wanting to hear another word, "This conversation is over."

Kakashi glanced at Chiyo from his position on the branch. The old woman watched Kotori before smirking and nodding, keeping silent as she slowly looked back at the fire, her mind wandering to something else almost immediately. Kotori wrapped her arms around his knees, which came to her chest, watching the fire. She vaguely wondered how Kishi and her team were doing, but she let the thought escape her mind. The area became silent, bar the crackling fire.

"Alright. We've had enough rest." Kakashi leapt from the tree to land beside Chiyo. Chiyo and Kotori nodded, getting to their feet as Kakashi woke Sakura and Naruto. The blonde, however, seemed more intent on sleeping and he rolled over. Kotori rolled her eyes, fixing her hair so the ponytail was tight and high again.

"I thought you wanted to save Gaara." Kakashi challenged, knowing it was the only thing to truly wake the boy up. As soon as it was mentioned, Naruto was sitting up and ready to get going, determination riddling his face.

The group moved on, Naruto taking the lead. Kotori eyed the young boy as they followed after him, then glanced at Chiyo. The old woman kept a stern expression. Turning her head, she looked up at the sky through the branches. The sun had risen.

"We're getting close." Kotori stated. Kakashi nodded, glancing round.

"They're confident they delayed us long enough." Kakashi mumbled. Chiyo agreed, and Kotori glanced around, only now noticing what they had spotted. There were no more enemies or delays. She couldn't find any hint that even Miyori was around. Her heart tightened.

"That means…" Sakura began, however was unable to finish her sentence. Kotori looked ahead, seeing Naruto tense. He seemed so different suddenly, as if he had become more feral. Kotori frowned as he sped up ahead with surprising strength.

_Of course. They're both jinchuriki, they have a connection._ Kotori thought, eyeing the fast moving shinobi. She knew what it was like to feel connected to someone, only to lose them. She felt sorry for Naruto. She remembered all those times she was cruel to him - ignoring him, yelling at him. She was afraid of the monster inside of him, so afraid that she didn't give the boy a chance. Kotori frowned, letting out a low sigh. Did he remember what she said to him? Does he even like her?

"Naruto not so fast! Wait up!" Sakura called, bringing Kotori back to reality. Kotori looked up, watching him run on. Kotori frowned, leaping on and easily caught up with him. Sakura's eyes widened a little, "Wow, her speed!"

"Naruto, slow down!" Kotori demanded. Naruto snapped his head to look at her, seeing his glare. There was anger and pain in his eyes. Kotori hesitated, thinking her words over, "You need all the energy you can get! Slow down!"

"I can't!" Naruto snapped, looking ahead and ducking from a branch, "I need to save Gaara! We're the same! But you know that…"

"Naruto." Kotori frowned, "I'm sorry for what I said about you all those years ago. I'm sorry about what I said _to_ you. You've… You've grown, and I can see that. But you must have matured too. Don't leave your team behind-"

"I'm not. You can catch up." Naruto interrupted, "I want to get to Gaara."

"You might even be too late!" Kotori insisted, "Just slow down a little!"

"I'm not too late!" Naruto yelled, racing forward and almost disappearing into the distance. Kotori glared and sighed, slowing so she was with the group again. She only came half way into the conversation, and so stayed silent.

"He's only felt the same pain Naruto's felt." Kakashi explained, "Naruto's dream is to become Hokage. So the news of Gaara, hit him pretty hard."

_He still wants to be Hokage?_ Kotori smiled inwardly, amused. He kept his determination and confidence after all these years. Chiyo began to explain her past. She looked round at her, however looked back ahead, frowning.

The sound of rushing water rang in their ears. They leapt off the last branch of the last tree and over the edge of the cliff, leaping down onto the water's surface. Kotori looked up, hand on her hip to see Team Guy, and she smiled at the sight of them.

"Late as usual, Kakashi." Guy taunted, however smiled at Kotori. She nodded to them, however Naruto was through with greetings and wanted to get to the other side.

"Well?" he snapped. They walked towards Team Guy, but Kotori was more interested in the tag on the boulder. That looked like a troublesome barricade, however with this amount of people and skilful shinobi, she wasn't worried.

"Let's do this, Kakashi." Guy said confidently, and Kakashi nodded. Neji activated his Byakugan and inspected what was inside. Narrowing his eyes slightly, struggling, Neji enhanced it.

"It's difficult to tell. There are a few people in there." he stated. Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders, carelessly shaking him. He wasn't up for vague information.

"What about Gaara? Is he one of the people you see?"

"Back off!" Neji demanded, and Kotori took Naruto by the shoulders and brought him back. Naruto shoved her back, grabbing Neji by the arm.

"Neji!" Naruto demanded, "Come on Neji, tell me what's going on! Neji! What did you see?"

"Don't touch me." Neji demanded. Naruto hesitated and did as he was told. Guy smirked, flexing his arm and rolling his shoulder before leaping back.

"Get back." Kotori stated, and they stepped away to give Guy room. He then zoomed over the water, thrusting his fist out and slamming it into the rock. However, a barrier blocked his hit and caused vibrations through the area instead.

"Huh." Kotori crossed her arms, "So… We figure out what the barrier is and we get inside."

"What kind of barrier is it though?" Sakura asked. Kakashi mused before looking at Chiyo. They discussed the type of barrier and then Neji scouted them out with his Byakugan, saving the group time. Kotori smirked as he found each one.

"Each one of them is pretty far apart. How will we signal each other?" Sakura questioned, however Guy was already taking off his backpack.

"I have these! Wireless radios." he revealed, and Kotori grinned.

"Good thinking." Kakashi agreed, and Guy nodded, handing them to his team. Kotori cracked her knuckles, looking round at the tag on the boulder, but was distracted as Lee began to yell into his radio.

"TESTING, TESTING!" he called, causing Kotori to let out a bark of laughter and cover her mouth, giggling away at the other's misfortune. Kakashi groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and gave Kotori a look, causing her to quickly look away altogether. Guy then began to 'hmm' powerfully, waiting for his team to put their hands into the middle. Tenten and Neji stared, causing Kotori to snicker some more.

"Neji, just do it!" Sakura hissed, not wanting to hear any more deranged humming. Neji sighed and put his hand in, and Kotori watched Guy prep them up for their mission before yelling 'scatter' and running off. Naruto brightened up, clenching his fists in front of him and turning to the team.

"That was so awesome! Hey, we should do that!" he thrust his hand out.

"I would rather die." Sakura glared.

"Me too." Kakashi agreed.

"Not a chance." Chiyo disagreed.

"I will!" Kotori agreed, putting her hand over Naruto's. Naruto looked up at her, eyes widening a little before grinning and nodding.

"Alright! Let's go! Team Kakashi!" Naruto called. Kotori and Naruto thrust their hands into the air in celebration, letting out a loud 'woo!'

Kakashi moved above the tag, looking down. Sakura made her way to the other side of the river as Chiyo, Naruto and Kotori moved to either side of the boulder. Kotori stretched out her arms, fingers linked, and smirked at the crack of her fingers.

They prepared themselves, and Kakashi ripped off the tag.

"Now, Sakura!" Kakashi called. Sakura nodded, charging for the boulder and smashed her fist into it as Kakashi leapt off, landing beside Kotori and Naruto. Kakashi paused, waiting for all the rocks to fall before signalling and they crossed over each other, skidding inside the cave.

But…

Kotori's eyes widened and she stared at the scene in front of her. Naruto glared, clenching his fists and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"We're too late…" she heard him mumble. Kotori eyed the two Akatsuki members in front of them, one having the nerve to sit atop Gaara's _dead_ body. She could feel the anger emitting from Naruto as he realised what was happening, and she quickly watched him as his appearance became feral again. His blue eyes melted into red and he stepped forward.

"Gaara! Get up!" he hollered, "Come on, answer me! Get up-"

"Enough, Naruto!" Kakashi snapped, interrupting Naruto's hopeful calls, "You know full well that…"

Kotori hesitated. She looked round at Deidara and Sasori as the blonde suddenly spoke.

"He's been dead for a while now. Your friend's right." he smirked. As he spoke Naruto became more enraged, his hair flaring as his chakra multiplied. Kotori winced, knowing what was coming.

"Give him back! Give him back, you damn-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence. He raced forward and Kakashi moved immediately, appearing in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"Cool it." he demanded, and Naruto winced but snarled and eyed the blonde Akatsuki. Suddenly, they began to speak and Kotori tensed, clenching her fists and preparing herself to follow or fight. They continued to speak, and she… She could hear them talk about art.

"Hey!" Kotori suddenly snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"You lousy, rotten…" Naruto hissed, "Enough is enough!"

He removed a scroll and summoned a large shuriken, throwing it at the enemy. Sasori quickly blocked it with his tail, but was concentrating on his conversation with Deidara still. Kotori glared, watching Deidara finally get to his feet. He made a hand signal and there was a puff of smoke, and Kotori squinted.

"What is that?" she glared, seeing the bird pick Gaara up with its beak. That wasn't made of any natural thing - or maybe it was. Was that clay? Kotori had heard only indefinite information on the Akatsuki members, including this one. Apparently he did use explosive clay after all. As he leapt onto his creation, Kotori tensed.

"See you around, my man!" he called as the bird swiftly glided out of the cave. Naruto glared and ran after him immediately.

"Naruto, no!" Kotori called. She looked at Kakashi, who nodded, and she ran after him.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Naruto demanded, watching Deidara. Kotori skidded in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she snapped, however Naruto turned and raced along the rocks and then along the logs above the water. Kotori snarled and raced after him, easily keeping up with him. Kakashi wasn't too far behind.

Kotori glared, watching Deidara as they skidded to a halt. She glanced round, feeling eyes on her and spotted a shadow slithering along the rock side. Her eyes widened as it disappeared through a crack, but she quickly looked back at Deidara.

"Give him back!" Naruto snarled, right in her ear. Kotori looked at Kakashi, seeing him reveal his Sharingan. Looking back ahead, Kotori eyed Deidara and removed kunai from her holster. Glancing at her, Naruto frowned.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, however looked back up at Deidara as he began to speak. Naruto snarled and narrowed his blood red eyes, hatred boiling up inside of him. Kotori rolled her eyes as he spoke about art, glaring.

"Is that all you ever talk about? Art?" she snapped, "What you do is destroy things! That's not art!"

"I create the best kind of art there is, hm!" Deidara snapped, personally insulted. Kotori grit her teeth and watched as Deidara glared, "How confident are you in the young girl and the old lady? You really think they're good enough to handle my man, Sasori, huh?"

They glared, however Naruto stepped forward.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kotori-sensei. Go ahead and help Sakura. Don't worry about it, I'll save Gaara!" Naruto leapt away and at Deidara. Kotori and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, glaring at his speed. Letting out a loud 'aah!', Naruto smashed straight into the cliff side as Deidara dodged. Kotori glared, leaping forward to check if Naruto was alright, however Deidara threw something unfamiliar in his hand. It exploded to become a large bird, zooming for the pair at an alarming rate. At the sight of the attack, Kakashi jumped into the air and threw shuriken at it before it could get too close. Deidara glared, allowing it to explode.

"Naruto!" Kotori called, standing on the wall beside the hole Naruto created. He bust through the rocks, eyes on Deidara.

"Let go of him!" he ordered, "I'll never let you have him!"

"Naruto!" Kotori repeated, and he snapped his head to look at her. She glared, but quickly smirked, "_We_ won't let him take Gaara! Understand?"

"… Right." Naruto nodded, turning his head to look back at Deidara. Deidara hesitated and glared, but quickly smirked.

"No one has ever tried to save the previous jinchuriki. Not a friend or neighbour… You're the first I've found to care." he stated, "I saw them as more sullen loners. You feel connected to this pathetic creature, don't you? That's why you're trailing after him."

Kotori grabbed Naruto's shoulder, attempting to still him. She knew Deidara was merely trying to anger Naruto and encourage him to attack. Naruto, however, was too blind with rage to contemplate that.

"He died when we extracted the first tail from him." Deidara continued, "Very soon now, the same thing will happen… To you!"

Naruto seethed, clenching the rock beneath his hands. Kotori glared at him. She tightened his grip on his shoulder, however she knew it would do no good.

"If Gaara's dead, you're gonna pay!" Naruto warned, "I swear!"

Kakashi and Naruto leapt to the water below, eyeing Deidara. Kotori watched as Deidara began to fly off, and Naruto raced along the water to keep up with him. Kotori grit her teeth and looked at Kakashi.

"Naruto, wait!" he called, "Damn it… Kotori, I-"

Kakashi stopped mid sentence, eyeing Kotori. Her shadow was larger than it should have been at that angle, and was moving too much to be her own shadow. He eyed it carefully, seeing it slowly disappear and become only her own. What was that?

"Kakashi? What!" Kotori snapped. Kakashi shook his head, eyeing her. Was this really Kotori?

"We need to keep up with Naruto." he demanded. He wasn't about to take any chances and leave a potential enemy with Sakura and Chiyo. The pair raced on, Naruto leaping above Kakashi and Kotori. Kotori watched Naruto, and then glanced at Kakashi.

"What were you going to say to me?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, glancing at her. Kotori frowned, looking at Deidara again.

"You changed your mind on what you were going to tell me. What was it?"

"Oh." Kakashi paused, but glared, "Nothing."

Kotori hesitated but nodded, looking back ahead. Her eyes caught something shining and she glared, clinging to the kunai still in her hand before throwing it up into the sky, allowing it to catch the shuriken that was aiming for Kakashi and Kotori. It exploded - clearly a tag attached - and Kakashi winced. Had she been on Deidara's side, she would have allowed that weapon to hit. He hadn't even noticed it.

"Miyori, you're just in time." Deidara mused, "You can make up for your awful fighting earlier on."

"Shut up Deidara." Miyori glared, standing by the cliff side and crossed her arms, however her neck was bandaged, "I ran into trouble the last time."

"Like what, hm?" Deidara questioned, eyeing her. Miyori huffed and looked back down at Kotori, their eyes meeting, "But that's fine. You can help me get these two away from the jinchuriki."

"My pleasure."

"Kotori!" Kakashi demanded. She nodded and leapt up, racing along the wall of the cliff and flipped at Miyori, however she blocked and skidded back, throwing kunai past her and at Kakashi. The black haired woman smirked.

"Looks like we meet again."

"Not for long." Kotori demanded, watching Kakashi and Naruto disappear after Deidara. Kotori looked back at Miyori, wincing as she kicked at Kotori. She blocked and knocked her back, flipping to the cliff edge and Miyori grinned, moving to punch her. Smirking, Kotori flipped in the air and smacked Miyori in the back as she jumped over her, attaching a tag to Miyori. Miyori fell forward into the air and snarled as she felt the tag burn before exploding, shooting her into the river. Kotori glared and ran on, keeping above the river as she went to catch up with Kakashi and Naruto. She could see them in the distance, however the water behind her bubbled and she turned, eyes widening as waves formed, Miyori appearing within the water. Of course, a stupid Mist shinobi would have to go to the extremes! Kotori looked forward, wincing as the waves smashed through the logs lodged above the water surface.

"Kakashi!" Kotori called. Kakashi glanced round, admittedly surprised by the sight, and turned his head to leap up to Naruto's level, however Deidara let loose a gang of clay birds, flying at them. Kotori flipped as the waves crashed into the side she was on, and then her eyes widen when she saw a gang of the birds heading her way. She jumped out over the water, throwing kunai at them as they exploded over the river. Leaping forward, Kotori avoided another crashing wave.

"Kakashi, keep going!" Kotori demanded, skidding to a halt. She began to make hand seals and glared as Miyori approached with her jutsu, smirking within the water. But suddenly the ground rumbled, and beneath the water rose a large wall, more than a metre thick. Kotori winced and took in a deep breath and winced when she heard the waves smash into the barricade. She watched as some rocks fell into the water, but for the most part Miyori was stopped. Glaring, she felt sweat run down her cheek and she turned, catching up with Naruto and Kakashi in time to see Naruto getting thrown off course by an explosion.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called, throwing shuriken at the oncoming clay attacks, and she landed beside him.

"Kotori, watch out!" Kakashi demanded, pointing out another coming for them. They both separated in time to dodge the explosion, Kotori wincing as she felt pieces of wood scathe her arms, and they leapt from the smoke to see Naruto's relieved face. He then turned and raced after Deidara, causing Kakashi to curse. Miyori was blocking the way back. Neither he nor Kotori could go against her and then make it to Sakura and Chiyo or Guy's team.

"Kotori, I need you to keep Miyori away from us." he spoke, "Stay close to us, but if you could continue making those barricades, it would help."

"I can try." Kotori agreed, however her pace was slowing and she felt weary. She hadn't had a chance to sleep for twenty-four hours. She frowned and clenched her fists, trying to keep her spirits up, however Kakashi could see her sagging shoulders. He looked back ahead.

"I need to get enough time to gather chakra for my next move." Kakashi said lowly. Kotori eyed him and he smirked, "While you were gone, I've been working on my Sharingan."

"I see." Kotori breathed and nodded, looking back ahead. She made more hand seals, and another barricade - thinner than the last - shot up from above the water. Deidara made a face, watching them before eyeing Kakashi.

"So she's blocked off Miyori. I need another way of separating them." he threw something at the logs. Kotori eyed them carefully and flipped over the logs, Kakashi beneath, however they exploded as they sensed them coming and Kotori's eyes widened.

"Kotori-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called, skidding to a halt. He watched in fear, waiting to see what had become of his team mates.


	8. Chapter 8

Kotori winced as the explosion rung in her ears. Spinning in the air, she skidded along the wall of the cliff and leapt down onto a nearby log, seeing Kakashi leaping from the attack unscathed. Naruto smirked and turned to look back at Deidara, leaping with them.

"I knew that couldn't take you down!" Naruto commented gruffly, and Kotori grinned. Kakashi himself smirked and nodded, however Kakashi became distracted by loud crashing. Rocks? Kotori turned her head, also catching the sound.

"What was that?" Kotori questioned and Kakashi looked back ahead, keeping silent. He wasn't sure. Kotori frowned and looked back at Naruto, hoping Sakura and the old lady were alright. Suddenly Naruto turned his head to look at them both.

"Tell me how to take this guy down already, we might lose him!" he seethed, "We're running out of time, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I've got a couple of strategies in mind." Kakashi eased, as if prepared for the outburst, "But I need a little more time to work out the angles."

"I can't hang around anymore! Don't you get it?" Naruto demanded, "I gotta get Gaara before it's too late!"

"We won't run out of time!" Kotori glared, "Just keep your eye on the bird!"

"Hey!" Naruto turned his head. Kotori followed his eye, seeing said bird speeding up, the Akatsuki member looking down on her with a cocky smirk. Naruto snarled, speeding up immediately and Kotori clenched her fists.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi snapped, then looked at Kotori, "Go after him!"

"Right!" Kotori sped up, catching up with Naruto easily, however she knew saying anything wouldn't work. If she had to, she would stop him from doing anything brash physically. Glaring, she sped up to be slightly ahead of him, and he glared at her.

"Don't get in my way!" he barked, causing Kotori to glare at him only more. The pair then snapped their heads forward, however Kotori glanced down, seeing the water shake. That wasn't from as far away as the enemy's hideout. Glancing over her shoulder, she glared and quickly threw tagged kunai onto the walls of the cliff, wire also attached to the handles. Kakashi easily avoided them, seeing her plan, and nodded as she looked back ahead.

_Kakashi, you better hurry up with your plans. _she thought bitterly. She watched Deidara, however he threw something in the air and Kotori hesitated, seeing them fall and land on the logs ahead. Naruto zoomed by and she quickly halted as one landed on her shoulder, not wanting to get Naruto hit by anything.

"Shit-" it went off, and she was slammed into a log. Rolling back, coughing, she felt blood dribble down her lip. Blinking, she grit her teeth as two more leapt at her, and she jumped over them, tossing herself into the air and flipping to dodge more before landing on a log behind Kakashi.

"Kotori, are you alright?" he demanded, watching Naruto disappear into the distance. She nodded, moving beside him, "Good. This looks like a game of speed. Look at their hind legs."

"Perfect for jumping. Too small to throw shuriken at, too." Kotori observed. She glanced at him before looking back ahead.

"If either of us get through, we go after Naruto." Kakashi added. Kotori paused and glanced at him but nodded. She knew, however, that neither of them would follow the order.

Crouching, Kotori smirked as she leapt forward, leaping to avoid a few of the odd clay monsters and felt them explode against the soles of her feet, sending her towards the water. She flipped and landed on the surface for only a second, seeing three others fall after. She quickly ran forward and flipped, sliding her hand along a log as she spun over it, feeling them explode against the bottom of the wood. It cracked and shuddered, the final straw being Kotori's weight as she bounced off of it and ahead. Her eyes widened however as she came face to face with five coming her way, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of their view, and she and Kakashi skidded along another log, hitting the cliff side.

"Thanks." she spoke, looking ahead at the other small figures, waiting eagerly to explode in their faces. Nodding, Kakashi readied himself and the pair went on together, pulling each other out of the way of attacks. Kotori jumped off of one log to flip to the one below, eyeing the things ready to leap at her. She then bounced on, rolling her pained neck. They were getting close to freedom.

"There are too many for us to keep doing this." Kotori breathed, landing beside him again, "It's like they're coordinating attacks so there are always some left waiting."

"And they don't attack unless we move." Kakashi muttered, "They keep a certain distance so that we can't get a running start."

Kotori glared, musing over ideas. She blinked, glancing over her shoulder before looking at Kakashi.

"I have an idea." she spoke, "You're the only one out of us that can keep Naruto under control if he loses it. I'll lead these things away while you go on ahead."

"… Fine." Kakashi nodded, "But you know what's back there."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Kotori nodded, crouching, "I'll catch up with you in no time."

They both ducked behind the log they were on, however Kotori was the only one to leap away as she ran backwards. She continued to run, glancing round to see them all following, Kakashi keeping to his hiding place until they had all left. She looked back ahead, flipping and jumping and making sure that they were still on her tail. She continued to move, smirking as she saw a larger log than the rest coming her way. She quickly turned and bounced off of it, watching as they seemed to become confused.

"Heh. Now to go help Kakashi." she smirked successfully. But suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders, and she glanced round to see a few attached to her back. Her eyes widened in shock and fright, "What the he-"

The explosion echoed throughout the river. Naruto turned, glaring.

"Kakashi-sensei? It… Couldn't have been." he glared, but then looked back at Deidara as he came to a halt.

Kakashi hesitated, skidding to a halt momentarily to look back. He clenched his fists, hoping for the best and then moved on after Naruto.

Kotori fell for the water, eyes closed. But at the rate she was falling, they fluttered open and she turned in the air and looked down at the water, the impeding doom that she was falling towards at an alarming rate. Gritting her teeth, she turned in the air and prepared herself, falling into it. She held her breath, quickly swimming for the surface. Gasping for breath, she forced herself to jump to the nearest log and kneeled down, looking at her wounds. Her back felt slightly burned and she glanced at it, wincing. Her arm was also cut badly, along with a few small cuts and bruises on her neck. Ignoring them, she removed a roll of bandage from her pouch and rolled it around the wound on her arm and quickly got to her feet. However, she winced and quickly moved back to her knees.

_I'm too wounded to move so soon. I need to rest._ she thought sadly, her eyes wandering to where Kakashi and Naruto were. Wincing, Kotori grabbed her wounded arm and looked back round to where the enemy's base was. Miyori was down there. She wasn't sure how far away she was, but she was there. Looking down, Kotori narrowed her eyes and moved to her feet slowly, legs shaking.

_I have to help Kakashi. He can't protect himself and protect Naruto if he gets out of control._ she tried to push herself. She really needed to get more training done once this was over. Before she moved on however, she felt a gigantic tremor coming from the hideout and she turned, eyes widening. Were Sakura and Chiyo alright? She couldn't hear any other sounds. She waited a few more moments before moving on slowly.

She kept at a steady pace, listening out and keeping her eyes open. Her legs gave way every now and then, however she persevered and moved on, seeing some dots in the distance. Glaring, she clenched her fists and moved faster. She glanced at the corner of her eye, a familiar feeling running through her gut, and watched as a few moths fluttered along past her. She narrowed her eyes at the familiarity, and they gently flew away into the distance. Frowning, she looked back ahead, wondering who they reminded her of.

_Moths… Miyori hung around with a moth guy at one point… No, that's ridiculous. Why would he be all the way out here? Miyori isn't with Kotaro anymore. _

This had been one of the first moments since she returned to the village that she had thought of Kotaro. What was he up to now? How did he react when Miyori left him - or did he even know? Was she lying? Kotori knew to almost never trust information given by the enemy unless it was under crucial conditions. Flexing and clenching her fingers, Kotori decided to forget about the situation with Kotaro for now. She could see Naruto and Kakashi in the distance, including the bird. It looked like things were still under control. She moved on quicker, her tired eyes slightly hazy, and slowed her pace.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto quickly turned his head and grinned.

"Kotori-sensei! You made it!" he cheered, unable to see the full damage from this distance. He gave her a thumbs up, "We've got a plan!"

"Kotori's there?" Kakashi managed, keeping his eyes shut as he readied his jutsu, "Does she look alright?"

"Yup! She looks fine." Naruto looked back ahead, now finally feeling hope in his chest. Kotori smiled gently, however it fell when Naruto turned to look back ahead. Deidara eyed her carefully, able to pick up her weariness from her actions. He chuckled.

"Looks like I was at least able to slow that one down. Maybe she's injured enough to cause fatal damage eventually, hm." he mused.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ready?" Naruto asked. Kakashi lowered his hands and nodded, revealing his new Sharingan move.

"My preparation is complete." he answered. Kotori watched them, moving to speed up to help them, however Kakashi turned his head to look at her, and she stared at the Sharingan, hesitating, "Kotori. You get to a safe place and rest. I know you need it."

"Kakashi-sensei and I can take care of this guy!" Naruto agreed. Kotori hesitated and pursed her lips before nodding and stopping on a log and left the river completely, heading into the forest. She stopped by a tree, looking round to see Naruto and Kakashi racing ahead. She stumbled against the tree and fell to the ground, crossing her legs slowly with a groan. She leaned forward quickly, the bark of the tree against her back burned. Letting out a long breath, she thought over her options. Staying here and sleeping off her pain put her at a huge disadvantage; she could be killed by a sneak attack. Going to find Sakura and Chiyo could put her in danger of Miyori finding her, or wearing herself out before she found the pair. Following after Kakashi and Naruto was out of the question. She took in a deep breath and got to her feet again, making her way back alongside the river.

Kotori glanced down at the river, seeing a familiar area. She had stuck tagged kunai and wire in this area. They were gone however, and rocks were almost blocking the flowing water entirely. She felt herself tense, looking at her surroundings. Miyori was no where in sight. She moved on, seeing her broken through barricade. The flowing water was music to her ears, really, and she quickened to a fast walk, wanting to get to Sakura before it was too late. Blood seeped past her poorly conceived bandage and dripped on the dark ground, which flickered and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Kotori was too busy concentrating on getting to Sakura. But she stopped when she saw two figures running along the river, eyeing the pair.

"Sakura!" she whispered, recognising the pink haired girl. She quickly moved to leap down to them, but she moved quicker when she saw Chiyo's footing slip. Moving into action, she swung down and grabbed the woman's hand before she fell to her possible death, and Sakura turned.

"Lady Chiyo- Oh!" she gasped, "Kotori-sensei!"

"Sakura. I need your help." Kotori admitted, allowing Chiyo to catch her breath. Sakura nodded and quickly leapt over, taking her arm gently.

"Wow, you took quite the hit." Sakura observed, "What happened?"

"That other Akatsuki member was pretty tough." she claimed. She flexed her arm, checking it and Sakura smiled.

"I stopped the bleeding. Let's go." Sakura said firmly. Kotori and Chiyo glanced at each other before looking back at Sakura and nodding together. Sakura hesitated however, seeing their tired figures and sagging shoulders. Lady Chiyo was poisoned, and Kotori was almost passing out from exhaustion.

"I'm ready." Chiyo got to her feet. They moved on.

They continued on, Kotori and Sakura helping Chiyo keep up with them. Kotori breathed heavily, tripping momentarily as they stopped and fell to her knees, catching her breath. Chiyo and Sakura looked at her, concerned. Kotori frowned and quickly took Chiyo's arm again.

"We can catch up with them. They just kept going down this river." Kotori claimed. Sakura watched the older kunzite.

"We must hurry, then." Chiyo ordered. Sakura nodded.

"Either of you tell me if the pain gets worse." she requested and they continued on their journey, keeping to the river. But a series of explosions distracted them, and Sakura snapped her head up. Kotori looked up, barely able to keep her head up for more than a few seconds, before letting it fall and she watched her feet instead.

"Kotori-sensei, stay with us!" Sakura asked. Chiyo glanced at her, then looked back ahead.

"You can't be tired already." she mused, her voice hoarse, "Has your father taught you nothing? Are you the daughter of the Storm just to put him to shame?"

"No!" Kotori insisted, snapping her head up to glare ahead. Chiyo smirked and Sakura nodded gently, and they moved on towards the forests.

"Look at this place." Sakura eyed the area. The ground was destroyed and the trees were ripped apart. Kotori looked up, seeing Naruto and Kakashi as they landed in front of them. Naruto seemed worn out. Immediately Kotori fell to her knees and gripped the grass between her fingers. Her shoulders sagged and her arms quivered.

"Kotori." Kakashi leaned forward, taking her shoulder, "You need to just stop moving. It's fine now - it's over."

He eyed her shoulders, seeing the torn cloth and light burns. Naruto said she was fine! He then looked at Chiyo and Sakura, Kotori glancing round at them.

"You found us. Nice work."

"We felt a huge tremor a few minutes ago." Sakura stated. Kotori looked back down at her knees, resisting the urge to just fall into the grass and sleep.

"What about Gaara?" Chiyo spoke quietly, "Where is he?"

Kotori looked up again at the silence. She frowned, then turned her head slowly and looked up at two of Naruto's clones with Gaara's still body. She looked down again, her frown deepening. So they were too late.

"I see." Chiyo merely muttered.

The sounds of metal clashing came from nearby, and the group looked up.

"Guy's team." Kakashi guessed, glaring. He got to his feet, as did Sakura and Naruto, preparing themselves. They could see them appear in the distance, along with the Akatsuki member. He began to chew some of his clay, and Kotori tensed, attempting to get to her feet. Kakashi glanced at her, taking her by the shoulders to keep her steady and she glanced at him before looking back at the sudden explosion, closing her eyes from the heat and colour. As soon as her eyes closed she felt herself disappear from reality completely, allowing herself to fall out of consciousness and into Kakashi's arms.

_The Kazekage's alright! He's alive!_

_Yes Gaara! _

_Lord Gaara!_

_That's what I call a warm welcome!_

_Just what you'd expect for the Kazekage._

_Will she be alright?_

_Yes, she just needs to rest. We can carry her back._

Gently opening her eyes, Kotori winced and sat up gently. Sakura turned, eyes widening.

"No, Kotori-sensei, move slowly!" she requested. Guy smirked and quickly gave the group a thumbs up.

"Alright, now we're ready to go!" he demanded, "Let's go tell Gaara!"

"Right!" Naruto grinned eagerly, racing out of the room. Kotori sighed, feeling her hair fall over her shoulders. She glanced around for her bobble, but quickly rubbed at her eyes, sleepiness overcoming her. Sakura helped her get to her feet and Kotori put her hair up, following them at a walk.

"Are you sure you can make it, Kotori-sensei?" Tenten asked, "You've been up for much longer than twenty-four hours-"

"I'll be fine." she said quietly, "I just want to go home."

Tenten frowned and nodded, keeping quiet.

As predicted, they reached Konoha within three days. Taking Kakashi and Kotori to the hospital, Kotori collapsed almost as soon as she was put onto a bed. She slept for hours, however when she woke she was determined to get to her feet and make her way through the hospital. Her hair was down - again - and she continued along the hallway at a slow pace. More of her was bandaged up than she thought, and she entered peeked through the door of a room and smiled.

"Kakashi." she spoke, finding her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat as she walked in, and he glanced round and smiled, sitting up gently. Unfortunately his mask was up, but she let it drop for now. She walked over and stopped by his bed.

"It's nice to see you awake." Kakashi looked her up and down, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." she lied, crossing her arms, "What about you? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"Well, I should, but I can't." Kakashi shrugged, "Hey, sit down. You make me feel like you plan on leaving me."

"If I sit down, I think I might fall asleep." she smiled innocently, "That seems to be the trick for me."

Kakashi nodded, amused. Kotori quickly looked round at the bedside table, spotting a familiar book. She grinned and reached over, Kakashi too weak to fight back. He watched the book carefully.

"Finally, I have it." Kotori said successfully. Kakashi eyed her.

"Don't tell me that was the only reason for you coming here." he spoke up, "I feel so betrayed."

"Only half the reason." she kept the book close to her however, smirking, "Have you finished it yet? I'd probably feel guilty if you haven't."

"I only have the ending to get to." Kakashi spoke, "There's a great twist I need to get to… I'm just not sure if I have the strength to fight back for it yet."

"Or hold a book?" Kotori teased, holding it in front of him. Kakashi held back a whine as he reached for it slowly, and she just held it further out of his reach. Giggling to herself, Kotori finally rested the book on the bed, "I could even read it to you, if you're good."

"What? But that'd ruin it for yourself!" Kakashi stared, "I'm not worth that, Kotori."

She smiled serenely, looking at him.

"I'm sure it's not that exciting anyway." she shrugged, opening the book to the bookmark. Kakashi smiled and nodded softly, leaning back slowly on his pillow as she began to read for him.

Two days on, Kotori was released from hospital and the first place she went to was her flat. She walked in and stretched, twirled and moved to her kitchen, parting the beads easily. She felt so refreshed and ready! She took out a small bottle of sake and poured it into a cup, sipping it eagerly. Sadly, her good mood couldn't last when she heard a knock at the door and she turned and walked over, opening it with a bright smile.

"Kotori, hey." Kotetsu greeted, "Lady Tsunade would like to see with you."

"What? Already?" Kotori hang her head before nodding and leaving the drink by the door, heading out with him.

They walked down the street, Kotori with her hands in her pockets.

"You never wear your hair down anymore." he noticed, and Kotori looked round at him. He smirked, winking, "I always thought you looked better with it down."

"Oh, well." she smirked and looked back ahead, clasping her hands behind her back, "You can't always get what you want."

"True." he nodded, "But I heard an interesting fact. Doesn't Kakashi like your hair up?"

"… So?" Kotori blushed, looking away grumpily. She knew exactly what he was referring to, though. Kotetsu laughed and put his hands on the back of his neck, feeling very sneaky. Kotori huffed.

"It's just coincidence!" she claimed, "I like it up, too!"

"Only because someone else does!" he taunted, turning as they reached the Hokage residence. He moved to join Izumo by another door, and Kotori glared ahead as she walked to Tsunade's office. That was a ridiculous claim! It was just by chance that she and Kakashi liked her hair up. It was neater and out of her face! Of course it was coincidence. She didn't change herself to please guys, they changed to please her when she wanted them to.

"Kotori? Good, I'm glad you're feeling better." Tsunade observed, "I have a mission for you and Osamu's team. You remember them, don't you?"

"Yes." she nodded, turning as the door opened to reveal the trio. She looked back at Tsunade, "What happened to their sensei, though?"

"She's gotten worst." Osamu answered, walking to join Kotori's side, "I heard you got beaten pretty bad while helping Naruto's team."

"You heard wrong." she grunted. Osamu chuckled and jabbed a thumb at Kishi.

"Kishi saw you conked out for at least a whole day while you were in there. I'd say that's pretty beat." he taunted. Tsunade cleared her throat, and they turned to look at her. Tsunade glared, but her expression relaxed and she sighed.

"I'm sending you on a recon mission to the Land of Rivers." she stated, "No fighting unless necessary, and try not to bring back any orphans this time, got it?"

"Uh, yeah." Osamu looked down. Kotori couldn't help but smirk.

"What're we looking into?"

"Kotaro Kuromura."

Kotori froze, staring at Tsunade. The Hokage kept a level head and her expressions to a minimal, continuing with the details.

"His land has been expanding at a dangerously fast rate. I want you to go in and see what exactly is happening and how close they are to the Land of Fire. I don't want any casualties, only information! Got it?"

"Anything else." Eiji asked coolly. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Try and estimate the amount of men Kotaro has," she concluded, "And make sure to note any threatening plans. I heard Miyori left him, however another named Gatsuki Mushishokan stayed loyal to him."

"A clan that uses moths." Kotori commented. Tsunade nodded.

"Be on your guard. Kotaro's creating his own personal team of only the best. He may even already have them."

"Right." they nodded and left the residence and then the village once they were sufficiently prepared. Kotori frowned, looking down, then back up.

"Any specific plans?" Osamu questioned, looking forward. Kotori hesitated and glanced round at them, then looked back ahead, shaking her head.

"I think it would be best if Eiji led the mission." she said firmly before she could let it slip her mind. Eiji eyed her, wondering if she was serious, before nodding and moving in front of her.

"We need to be as discreet as possible. No fights, no gallivanting. We don't need any attention on us, especially in the towns." he began, "So keep your mouths shut unless it's necessary. We stay as a group."

"Fine." Osamu agreed, "We better get this done quickly."

"Why are you so rushed?" Kotori asked, smirking. Osamu glanced at her then looked away, cheeks suddenly red and mouth locked shut. Kishi smiled, almost hesitant to speak, but she finally plucked the courage to do so.

"Osamu's going on a double date tonight." she explained, "With that girl from the last mission."

"Really? That's adorable!" Kotori teased, "And who're the other two?"

"Ah, uhm." Kishi looked ahead, keeping quiet. Osamu smirked, eyeing his sister, and this time his confidence had burst through again.

"Eiji and Kishi, of course." Osamu nodded, looking ahead as they raced through the trees, "Didn't you know they were a couple?"

Kotori looked back at Eiji and Kishi. She never noticed before - they hardly interacted during the missions, she never thought about it! The pair were quiet however, confirming Osamu's claims and Kotori smiled again.

_Jeez, everyone's all loved up for some reason_ she thought bitterly, contrasting from her smile, _what's up with that?_


	9. Chapter 9

They leapt through the forests and into the Land of Rivers in good time.

"There should be a small village up ahead." Eiji commented. Kotori glanced at him, then looked back ahead. He knew a lot about the world's geography; was it a hobby or something? Not feeling up to questioning him about it, Kotori kept her eyes open. She never realised she would feel so tense being here. Her brother could be anywhere, he could be in that very village right now.

She could take him down.

"Kotori-sensei." Osamu waited until she looked at him, "Lady Tsunade told us to make sure you don't do anything rash. We know what's going on with you and your brother, so you don't need to keep anything from us."

"Exactly." Eiji added, nodding, "We're a team now. Your troubles are ours, but don't do anything that could compromise the mission."

"I know." Kotori nodded firmly, "No need to treat me like I'm a Genin. I know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Eiji looked at her finally, "You can be quite emotional, or so I've heard. Leaving the village at midnight, going against orders."

"Shut up." Kotori glared at Eiji, "You may be intelligent, but you don't know what I went through. You're just a Chunin, and I'm a Jounin. You're lucky I even let you take lead in this mission. You don't know how much it means to me."

Eiji stayed quiet. Osamu and Kishi glanced at each other, but looked back ahead.

The village was coming into sight, and they kept low. Kotori wondered if they would dare go through the main entrance, however they seemed to circle round the village instead and flipped over the small wall.

"This village is the closest to the Land of Fire. So far it doesn't seem- watch out!" Eiji ducked in the alley they were coming out of, the team following after. They watched a troupe of shinobi lumber past, eyeing their muscles and glaring expressions.

"Looks like he has invaded…" Osamu glared. Looking down the street, he noticed there was no one here. Glaring, Osamu glanced at Eiji and he nodded, leading the group along the street.

"Kishi and I will scout the East. Osamu, Kotori, you stay round here and find out what you can." Eiji ordered, "No attacks, no nothing. Just recon."

"We know." Osamu and Kotori said at once, then glanced at each other. Eiji nodded and looked at Kishi, who nodded more hesitantly before following after him. Osamu and Kotori continued down the street, noticing the emptiness.

"Where is everyone?" Kotori wondered. They moved in, keeping to the shadows, however Kotori stopped as another group of Kotaro's men went by. She tensed, watching their large shadows blend together. The shadow was flickering, and she watched it carefully.

_Kotori glared, watching Deidara as they skidded to a halt. She glanced round, feeling eyes on her and spotted a shadow slithering along the rock side. Her eyes widened as it disappeared through a crack, but she quickly looked back at Deidara._

The shadow then stilled and she watched them move on. Something was definitely wrong with the shadows recently, and the flickering couldn't be a coincidence. Osamu moved on, following after them and moved to the roofs. Kotori stayed at the ground, keeping up with Osamu. They came to a clearing, skidding to a halt and keeping low as they watched.

Almost the whole village were gathered in the clearing - which was most likely the village centre - along with shinobi surrounding them, blocking their escape. Most looked afraid and clung to their family members and friends, unwilling to fight against their enemy.

"What is going on here…" Osamu wondered. Kotori scanned the area, watching as a familiar white haired man stepped out from a home. Gatsuki. He was followed by an unfamiliar red haired girl, whose excited features hid the sadistic personality beneath. She bounced after him, bright purple eyes looking over her shoulder. She scanned her over, making sure to remember her appearance - a red sleeveless shirt plus shorts, with one leg red and one leg gold. Bandages were wrapped around her waist, and Kotori noted many things hanging from the bandages. She could easily remember this one.

_Her smile looks too familiar…_ she stared. The girl stopped and grinned as someone made their way out of the house after them, and Kotori tensed, clenching the corner of the wall she was hiding behind.

His grey coat flickered in the wind. His brown hair shifted in the wind. His cold, dark eyes lay on the group in front of him. Kotaro moved to stand in front of them, the giddy girl and Gatsuki standing on either side. He glanced at them.

"How many are there."

"About a hundred and fifty." Gatsuki spoke, "Most likely only half will join you, if that."

"They're small and weak!" the girl taunted, her voice high pitched, "They even fell for my tricks!"

"Your tricks _are_ one of the best." Kotaro spoke, "It's not surprising. These people are just mere children compared to us. However, with training, they may grow into a powerful enough division."

_Division? _Kotori thought, unable to take her eyes off of Kotaro, _is he classing each village he has as a division?_

"Kaede." Kotaro glanced at her, "Check up on Kage. Find out if they're here yet."

"Right away!" Kaede leapt off, running down a street. Kotori tensed, watching as Kotaro spoke to his people. He was so close. She could run in there and stop whatever he was doing right now!

"If you don't want to die, then you will have to join my army." Kotaro stated loudly, and the villagers looked up in fear, "My army will be the most powerful in any land. If you do not join me, you will be taken care of by myself personally. If you wish to become part of my army, then move there."

He pointed to his left. The villagers glanced at each other. Kotaro lowered his arm and glared, waiting for them. A few young men and women made their way to the left, however an older gentleman ran at Kotaro.

"Don't you think we can fight against you?" he snapped, "We won't ever bow to your will! We-"

Kotaro thrust out his hand, a kunai flying at him and getting him straight in the head. The man's body fell and many people cried out in surprise and fear. A few others made their way to the left, and Kotori looked down. He truly meant it when he said he'd take care of them personally. She glanced up at Osamu, however she looked back round as Kaede returned with a man wearing a large black cloak. Its hood trailed behind him, and his dark black hair was messy and hung over his face.

"There are two shinobi East." he spoke lowly, "They're Leaf shinobi. They think they're still undetected."

"Great! I'll go play with them." Kaede grinned, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kotori winced, looking up at Osamu to see if he had heard. He looked down at her and nodded, looking back ahead as more people joined the future division of the village.

"Separate the children and bring them to me." Kotaro ordered as Kage approached. Kage nodded, walking towards the group with Gatsuki. Kotori watched as they took the children away from their parents and family so casually, and Kotaro inspected the people that were willing to be part of his army.

"Kotori." Osamu whispered, jumping down beside him, "We should go help Eiji and Kishi."

"…" she stopped, watching Kotaro. Osamu took her arm gently, waiting for Kotori to move, but he doubted she would be able to. She eyed Kotaro, waiting for him to move on. He spoke quietly to a group of his shinobi and they nodded and leapt away. Kotaro turned, his dark eyes suddenly looking at Kotori's hiding spot, but she was already gone.

"Keep an eye out for my sister." Kotaro ordered, looking at Gatsuki. He nodded, heading down a street with Kage. Kotaro frowned, looking up at the darkening sky, eyeing the clouds. It was going to be a stormy night.

Kotori and Osamu raced down the streets. It didn't take long to make it to the East, and they skidded when they heard the familiar sound of a medical jutsu. Following the sound, Kotori saw Kishi and Eiji sitting in the shadows of an alley, and they walked towards them.

"Eiji!" Osamu hissed, racing past Kotori. Eiji winced, looking up. Kishi was healing a wound on his stomach, and Osamu tutted, "How many times do I have to tell you not to play hero?"

"It's my fault, I didn't have my guard up." Kishi whispered, looking down at the wound, "But it should be fine now."

"It's not your fault." Eiji said quietly, "But we need to leave. We have enough information about this village, we should move on."

"Agreed." Osamu helped Eiji to his feet. Eiji nodded, looking at Kotori. Kotori hesitated, looking over her shoulder, as if Kotaro were standing at the entrance to the alley. She bit her lip and looked back at the others.

"Let's go." Kotori agreed, and they leapt over the rooftops and along them to head along the borders of the Land of Rivers. They heard footsteps following behind them, a loud high pitched cackle ringing in her ears.

"Look at your little team! Like little babies, aren't they?" Kaede taunted, grinning widely, "Gotta grow up some time, I guess! Shame they won't get a chance, ne!"

Kotori's eyes narrowed considerably, anger bubbling through her. She spun in her place, throwing kunai at Kaede as she threw kunai at her. Kotori's kunai clashed with the attack, and Kaede raced faster.

"Haha, a bit protective aren't you? That's a given, I suppose!" she teased, sticking her tongue out, "I can't believe you took on another team, after all that Kotaro told me!"

"You have no right to know about me!" Kotori hissed, making hand seals. The earth beneath them shuddered and turned to mud, raising up and flowing towards Kaede. Kaede's eyes widened and she flipped, moving to block the attack.

"Keep going!" Kotori ordered. Osamu glared.

"No, we can help-"

"NO!" Kotori snapped, turning to look at him, "I won't let you fight now! Go! I'll catch up!"

"Osamu, come on!" Eiji leapt through the trees, Kishi and Osamu reluctantly following. Kotori flipped backwards, dodging more kunai, leaping off of a tree branch and for Kaede, who smirked and flipped another kunai in her hand. Kotori removed a kunai from her holster, clashing with Kaede's and glared.

"What has Kotaro told you?"

"Everything about you." Kaede teased, back flipping onto solid ground. Kotori skidded back, narrowing her eyes, "Your old team, your attempted s-"

"Alright, I get the picture." Kotori glared, "But… Why do you look so familiar?"

"Can't you tell from my red hair?" she questioned, smirking and making hand seals. Kotori's eyes widened and she dodged the wind attack, watching as it tore down trees behind her. She snapped her head back at Kaede.

"Uzumaki… But they're- Naruto's the only Uzumaki left!" Kotori insisted. Before either could charge at each other, a shadow appeared between them. The man known as Kage rose from it, becoming a solid form and his slate grey eyes moved to Kaede.

"You let three of them get away." he stated, "And you know Kotaro doesn't want anyone fighting his sister."

"I just thought if I could… I mean, I can't take them all on at once!" Kaede whined. Kotori raised her eyebrows, watching the pair converse. Kage shook his head gently.

"Kotaro knew immediately you could not. You lied to him." he stated, "He doesn't take kindly to liars. As for you."

He turned to finally look at Kotori. She glared, removing kunai from her pouch, ready for an attack. Kage frowned and looked her up and down before shaking his head and moving to the side. His movements were smooth, as if he were gliding.

"You may leave." he stated, "On Kotaro's orders."

Kotori watched him before nodding and running off, gone within seconds.

_So, that flickering shadow. That was him… I wasn't just going crazy._ she thought it over. Closing her eyes, Kotori put away her kunai and sped up, seeing her team in the distance.

Eiji got to his feet as Kotori landed by them.

"How was it?" osamu asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she looked at Eiji, "How are you?"

"Fine." Eiji answered, "We should get going. What did you two see?"

"Kotaro's making each village count as a division of his army." Kotori began, "There were around a hundred there, and only half of them moved to join. The rest will be killed."

"He's taking on children too." Osamu spoke, frowning. Eiji nodded.

"Most likely to indoctrinate them." he thought aloud, "Assuming he has three quarters of the villages in the Land of Rivers already, he has a dangerous amount of men. What are we going to do about it?"

"Keep our guard up. But for the most part, he's not hurting Konoha." Osamu reasoned. Kishi looked up at him.

"But we're going to let him hurt the villages in the Land of Rivers? That's not fair! Their hidden village has been taken over by Kotaro, we can't let them just give in!" she piped up, then quickly looked down. Kotori glanced at Kishi, then looked at the boys as they moved through the forest.

"Kishi's right. We should at least try and help those in need." Kotori spoke. Eiji sighed and shook his head.

"That's not our mission, nor will it ever be. Konohagakure doesn't have the supplies to bring in new civilians, no matter how desperate they are." Eiji reasoned, "We need to just keep getting as much information as possible and report back."

"…Alright." Kishi nodded, submitting and keeping quiet.

Scanning the area, the group stayed together for the rest of the mission and returned the next day. Eiji and Kishi reported in while Osamu and Kotori walked down the main street of Konoha, Osamu stretching his arms over his head.

"Can't wait to get to bed." he groaned, then remembered the situation back at the village. He looked at Kotori, "Hey, sensei… Why did you tell us to move on back there? We could have helped."

"What?" she pondered, remembering the scene and looked away, avoiding eye contact, "I just wanted to deal with her myself is all."

"But she mentioned you had another team." Osamu pushed, stopping her in her tracks as he stopped, "You got so touchy… What happened?"

"It's none of your business." she glared, moving on down the street and making a hasty retreat.

Sighing heavily, Kotori rolled her neck as she walked through the hospital corridors. She stopped by Kakashi's room and knocked before walking in, hesitating to see him asleep. She should have checked with a nurse. She looked down and went to retreat.

"Kotori…" Kakashi murmured, and she turned to see him slowly sitting up. She shut the door and quickly walked over, shifting the pillow so that he could sit up easier. Kakashi smiled tiredly, keeping his Sharingan hidden behind his eyelid.

"I didn't know you were visiting today."

"I should have said ahead of time, sorry." she apologised, leaning on the window ledge, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." he nodded, "A bit cramped though. I haven't moved from this bed since I got here."

"Are you allowed to take a walk?" Kotori blinked. She didn't stop him as he moved his legs over the side, and he slowly slid into the hospital issued slippers and looked at her with a tired eye. She hesitated but quickly understood and stepped forward, letting him use her as support. They made their way to the hall and Kakashi rolled his neck.

"It feels good to finally get out of that bed." he admitted, "What've you been up to?"

"I went on a mission with Osamu's team again." Kotori said, looking outside, "We went to the Land of Rivers."

Kakashi looked at her, keeping quiet. She looked down, then at him and put on a big smile.

"It was fun." was the last statement she made about the mission. She walked with him outside and he sat down on a bench, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The sun beat down on his upper face and it felt good.

"I knew you shouldn't have been walking." Kotori crossed her arms, "You always drag me into bad predicaments. What if you collapse?"

"I won't collapse." he laughed gently, and she huffed, smirking. Leaning back on the bench, Kotori closed her eyes and smiled to herself, letting her body relax. Kakashi glanced at her then looked back up at the perfectly blue sky. They were both quiet, happy to sit in comfortable silence. Kotori opened her eyes finally, watching a bird fly away.

"Hey Kakashi, you remember Miyori when she appeared to help the Akatsuki member?" she asked, and Kakashi looked at her, nodding. She continued, "Her neck was bandaged. I wonder why."

"Well… she did say she got caught up earlier on. Maybe, when we arrived to help you, it wasn't us that chased her away. Maybe she got caught in the arms of someone else." Kakashi thought, genuinely interested, "She is running from Kotaro, right?"

"Huh." she hadn't thought of that. Nodding, Kotori looked at him, meeting his eye, "She probably knows things Kotaro doesn't want her to. Maybe his men finally caught up with her."

"Hm." Kakashi nodded, but smiled, "Let's not talk about business just now. Are you hungry?"

"A bit." Kotori nodded. She helped him to his feet and they walked through the hospital. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Shizune walking down the hall with Kishi, probably going to check up on patients.

"We better get moving before we're caught." she giggled. He smirked and nodded, the pair hiding round a corner as they passed before moving down a different hall, moving for the exit.

They reached a bench outside before Kakashi needed to rest. They sat down again and Kakashi closed his eye, leaning his head back and laughing a little, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe I over estimated myself." he looked at her, hesitating, "Did you hear who took my place while I'm recuperating?"

"No. Who?" Kotori answered, crossing one leg over the other. Kakashi smiled and looked down at his lap.

"Tenzo." he answered, his voice trailing off as if he were remembering his times with the man. Kotori grinned and nodded, barely able to remember the man herself.

"What's his name now?" she asked.

"Yamato." Kakashi quickly looked up, "I'm starving. Why don't we get some ramen?"

"Sure!" Kotori got to her feet and helped Kakashi to his feet also. They moved slowly down the street to the ramen stall, Kotori inwardly more excited than she expected. Maybe she'd now get a chance to see Kakashi's face! She smiled at the thought, attempting to halt the skip in her step and they sat down.

"Hey, Kotori! When did you get back?" Teuchi questioned. Ayame turned and smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hospital, Kakashi?" she giggled. Kakashi shrugged and smiled tiredly, ordering two bowls of ramen. Kotori smirked, watching Kakashi too intently as the bowl was set out in front of him. This was it. He reached for his mask, and Kotori gently put a few noodles in her mouth.

She could see the tip of his nose. She was so close!

"Aunt Kotori!" a young voice called. She snapped her head round then down to see a young boy looking up at her with a huge grin. She wracked her brain for a name, staring down at the boy.

_It started with an N. Nozomu? No. Na-… Natsuki!_

"Natsuki!" she chimed, picking up her nephew, "Where's Takeshi?"

"On a mission. _Again._" Natsuki whined, then turned to look at Kakashi and waved, "Hey Kakashi!"

"Hey Natsuki!" Kakashi greeted, putting his chopsticks down onto the empty bowl. Kotori stared and twitched, huffing and looked away, cheeks red. Kakashi and Natsuki both stared at her, clueless and blinking.

"When did Takeshi leave?" Kotori inquired. Natsuki thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"A few days ago. Aunty Jin said he was off to the Land of Rivers." he quickly covered his mouth, but continued to speak, "Mff mf mfffnf mfffmfmf mfff!"

"Wait, what?" Kotori demanded. She removed his hands and Natsuki pursed his lips tightly, refusing to speak. Kotori glared, leaning in closer so their noses were touching, "What did you say after you covered your mouth?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you…" Natsuki whined, "Aunty Jin made me promise!"

"It's okay, sssh." Kotori hushed him, rolling her eyes then looking at Kakashi. He hesitated, looking from the boy to Kotori.

"What're you going to do?" he asked. She shrugged and quickly paid for the meals before getting up, letting Natsuki down to the ground. The trio walked down the street, Kakashi quickly using Kotori for support when he felt weak, and Natsuki skipped on ahead.

"Oh! I got into the academy!" Natsuki turned and grinned, "I'm gonna be a shinobi, just like my dad! Maybe I'll even be a sannin some day!"

Kotori watched him carefully.

_Akimitsu sat down obediently in front of her, crossing his legs. The girl sat beside him, legs stretched out in front of her and Akinobu stayed standing, crossing his arms._

_"Alright, you start." Kotori gestured to Akimitsu and he nodded._

_"My name is Akimitsu Usiyo. I like fighting and running around Konoha and my friends. I don't like ramen or backstabbers. My hobbies are reading, puzzles and probably training. My goal is to be as powerful as the Legendary Sannin, and maybe be one myself."_

_Kotori nodded, and looked at the girl. She smiled._

_"Akiha Kokorato! I like Taijutsu and playing with paper bombs. I don't like people messing with my friends. My hobbies are hanging out with Akimitsu and Akinobu, and my goal is to have a family and become really powerful!"_

_"Akinobu Uryu." the boy said without hesitation, "I like fighting, training and the Blue Star trio. I don't like vegetables and senseis. My hobbies are making fun of people, training and my goal is to be one of the Sannin along with Akimitsu!"_

Kotori wasn't sure what to say. She watched Natsuki before smiling gently and nodding.

"Good for you!"

After giving Kakashi back to the hospital and dropping Natsuki off at her sister's, she head back to her apartment. It was getting dark. Sitting down on her bed, she groaned and pulled the bobble out her hair and fell back, immediately falling asleep.

_Screams. Cries. Darkness. I could feel myself getting pulled down further into nothing. My student's cries and my tears floating above me. What's happening?_

_I need to get out of here. I need to save my students - my children. They trust me! They're counting on me! I can't move. I feel my throat clogging up, my lungs dying on me. I can see my students calling for me and sobbing for me._

She shot up, gasping for breath and clawing at the other. When Kotori noticed where she was, she put a hand to her chest to feel her beating heart, blinking away tears. She quickly wiped at her wet cheeks and looked around the dark room. How long had she slept for? It was almost impossible to see now.

Walking over to the window, she opened it completely and let the cold air rush into the room. Letting out a long sigh she leaned on the window sill, gazing out onto Konoha. It was too late for even adults to be out - everything was silent.

All these kids trying to grow up too fast. All these shinobi trying to be the best and getting torn down. She played with her fingers and looked at them, frowning. Was she ready to be a shinobi? Was she ready to look after Kishi, Eiji and Osamu? She didn't even know anymore. Turning, she walked to her wardrobe and removed a thick cardigan from it and headed out of the house with mere sandals, walking down the street.

She stopped in front of the gate leading to her parent's house. She saw a candle lit in the one of the front rooms and made her way to the door, knocking and walking in after a pause. Removing her sandals, she moved down the hall and to the living room. She had expected to see her father sitting with some scrolls or even a book, doing some late night work. Instead, she was met with the sight of all her immediate family - plus Natsuki - in the room. They glanced up at her.

"Kotori…" Hiyori said quietly, getting to her feet. Kotori tensed as she made her way over, but her shoulders relaxed when her older sister merely hugged her tightly. Digging her face into Kotori's shoulder, she let out a quiet 'I'm sorry' and let her go after Kotori hugged back.

"Kotori, you should sit down." Arashi offered, gesturing to the empty seat beside him, "Daichi was about to go get you…"

"What's going on?" Kotori inquired, seeing everyone either in pyjamas or casual clothes. Yoshiko, standing behind Arashi's seat, gently put her hands on her husband's shoulders and looked at Kotori. She hesitated, looking at them all. They were solemn and quiet. Natsuki was perched on Jin's lap, also surprisingly silent.

"Takeshi… We just got news of him." Yoshiko began, "He was found dead in the Land of Rivers. Someone - or something - managed to sneak up on him and kill him without leaving any marks… But ones around his neck. No signs of struggle."

"…" Kotori stared, unable to take in everything she said. The bad feelings all day, her thoughts about death. It wasn't just coincidental. Something had happened to her brother, and she knew about it. They probably all did - a close family connection wasn't something to mess with.

"I don't… I don't understand." she finally spoke, voice crackling, "Where is he now? Who found him?"

"Members of his team." Arashi answered, "His body's in the morgue. His funeral will be held in a few days."

"Right…" Kotori leaned back and slouched, "I… I only came her to see if you were awake… To have a little chat."

"You knew something was wrong." Daichi said quietly, putting his hand on her arm. Kotori looked at her eldest brother, and her free hand clung to his. His scarred lip slowly lifted as he attempted a smile, "We all did."

"Natsuki." Kotori whispered, turning to look at the sleeping child, "What about him…"

"I'll look after him while we find someone to adopt him." Hiyori spoke, "He'll get along fine with my son."

"Right." Kotori quickly wiped away her tears and got up. Yoshiko sighed and quickly approached.

"Kotori, please. Stay and have something to drink." she pleaded. Kotori looked into her mother's sad, lonesome eyes and finally nodded. Hiyori and Yoshiko went into the kitchen to prepare food and drinks, while Jin took Natsuki to her old room to let him rest. Sitting down, Kotori looked at Daichi and Manabu, who looked at her before nodding gently.

"I should get back soon, though…" Daichi mumbled, "Yuuma doesn't like being by himself."

"Still have to knock that out of him, hm?" Manabu teased quietly. Daichi smiled and nodded, but he looked at Kotori's confused face and blinked.

"Oh… You don't know, do you." Daichi got up and began to light a few more candles, brightening the room. As he did so he continued, explaining, "You've got another nephew, Kotori. His name's Yuuma. He's about the same age as Natsuki, actually."

"Really? You have a kid?" Kotori stared, "Who's the mother?"

"…" Daichi stayed silent, staring down at the match in his hand. He quickly ran it along the matchbox and lit the final candle before leaving the room to help his sister and mother. Arashi sighed, watching him go before looking at Kotori.

"She left him." he explained, "She was tired of his tough attitude and actions towards Yuuma."

"He treats him like a weapon than a son." Manabu added, "Not that Yuuma seems to mind. He loves Daichi. And Daichi must love him - he was so adamant on keeping him when his wife left."

"I've been gone way too long." Kotori sighed sadly, "Please don't tell me you have any kids, Manabu."

"Uh, no…" Manabu's cheeks brightened and he looked away, "But I am married."

"What?" she exclaimed, clinging to the arms of her chair. Arashi laughed - the first laugh Kotori had heard since she got here - and sat up a little, but his movements were slow.

"Her name's Arukama. A lovely girl, really. She's a baker." he explained, "They got married only two years of being together! They got together after you left, of course. And Yuuma was born just after you left, too."

"Anything else?" Kotori asked, genuinely interested. Her family were moving on and growing up - she was almost jealous.

"Jin wants to date one of my co-workers." Manabu noted, looking ashamed, "She keeps asking me to send messages to him when I go to work! I'm not a courier. Hiyori's boy is probably four right now."

"Man…." Kotori slouched in her chair, feeling the weight of dark gloom on her shoulders. Pouting, she looked away, "Everyone's got a family or wives or husbands! You're all growing up too fast!"

"Tell me about it." Yoshiko tutted as she walked in with a tray, followed by Hiyori with another. Jin walked back into the room, smiling calmly and the family moved to take a drink and a few snacks.

"Don't you dare go growing up on me, Kotori." Yoshiko huffed, "I'm far too young to have this many grandchildren in the first place."

"Heh." Arashi smiled serenely, leaning back in his chair and sipping his tea as if to stop himself from making any comments. Kotori smiled and nodded, looking down at her drink.

"I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

The Kuromura family made sure to spread the news of Takeshi through the village. As Natsuki came to the realisation that both parents weren't going to appear, he had taken to hanging around with Kotori when he wasn't in the academy. And even when in the academy, he requested Kotori visit a lot (which Iruka mentioned to Kotori once or twice). Kotori enjoyed the attention though, and had a lot of fun around her nephew. She felt a good connection with him, unlike with Daichi's son or Hiyori's children. Her first son, Tsutomu, was around thirteen and was very suspicious of Kotori. However, the youngest was very keen on getting down and dirty with everyone, including Kotori. Yuuma, on the other hand, was the double of his father. He preferred trying to train with her rather than play.

"Hey, aunty!" Natsuki called, flailing his thin pale arms as he stepped onto the water, "Look what Jin taught me!"

Kotori sat on the edge of the harbour, staring down at her bare feet as they dipped attentively into the water. She hesitated, gripping the edge before looking up at Natsuki, seeing him standing almost perfectly still on the water.

"Good work!" she complimented, smiling, "Come here!"

"Okay!" Natsuki raced over, grinning as he leaned on Kotori's lap, "What is it, aunty?"

"Where do you wanna live now?" she asked, taking his hands and grinning as he pushed her hands back challengingly. He frowned, hesitating then grinned after he thought about it.

"With you!" he exclaimed, "You were the one that saved me on that boat! And we hang out all the time - don't you like hanging out with me, aunty?"

"Of course I do!" Kotori nodded, thinking about it as Natsuki ran around on the water before leaping onto land when he got tired. She watched him jump around and skid to sit beside her, holding out his hands and she gave him the lunchbox Hiyori had made for him.

"Then you can be my mom!" he grinned, sitting cross legged as he stuck into his food. Kotori thought about it, looking down at her lap as she ate her own specially made lunchbox. She took one bite before hearing a crowd of children behind them, calling Natsuki's name.

"Hey! Natsuki, come on! We're gonna go bug old Lady Tsunade with Konohamaru!" one called, waving. That was definitely Tsutomu. They were all family - cousins, second cousins, third cousins, etc. and liked travelling in groups.

"Okay!" Natsuki called and quickly got up, "See you later, aunty!"

"Bye aunt Kotori!" they yelled when Natsuki reached them. She turned and waved before looking back down at the water, crossing her legs.

Adopt Natsuki herself? It was true, she loved him… She enjoyed his presence, and it would be easier to make sure he was getting on alright in Konoha if he lived with her. Jin was probably too busy, and Hiyori had her hands full with two children already. She sighed and leaned back to look at the sky. She smiled, finished her meal and left to train.

The rest of the day was spent by herself, keeping to the forests of the training grounds. She gasped for breath, leaning on a tree before turning and throwing kunai at targets hanging from the branches, a majority hitting the middle. She flipped into the air and raced above ground, turning and leaping over wired explosive tags, which exploded as the force of wind raged after her movements. Turning on her heel as she hit the ground, she could hear footsteps running at her full speed. Prepared for the worst, Kotori slammed her bandaged arm against the attacker's leg, smirking as she came face to face with Lee.

"Good block!" Lee complimented, flipping back. He made a Taijutsu stance and Kotori smirked, running at him. He blinked as she seemed to disappear, however he heard the grass crackle behind him and he turned, blocking her kick. Kotori eyed his movements, taking her leg back to leap over him to avoid a sweep. Bouncing off his shoulders, she turned and leapt towards him, attacking him with a series of punches and kicks. Lee blocked most, gritting his teeth and grunted before he hit a tree behind him. He jumped to the left, and she punched the tree with enough force to break it from its roots.

"That is Guy-sensei's move!" Lee pointed out as they stopped for a breather. They both stayed in Taijutsu stances however. She smirked, catching her breath.

"I trained with Guy!" she nodded, and Lee relaxed, completely forgetting about the fight.

"Ooooh! Does that mean you know all his moves?" he demanded, walking up to her with sudden admiration in his sparkling eyes, "Can you open the Eight Gates?"

"Well, six of them." Kotori leaned back, uncomfortable with how close he was getting. Lee grinned.

"Wow! Do you do any combination moves with Guy-Sensei? Do you do the Strong Fist technique?" he continued to question her as they walked back to the clearing of the training ground. Kotori sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking back at Rock Lee.

"Yes I do. Yes, I use the Strong Fist technique." she smiled, quickly holding up a bottle of water, "Lee, you must be thirsty. Drink this."

"Okay!" Lee nodded, catching the drink and it down.

"That's right, Lee! Water is an important part of training and your diet - you should choose it above all other drinks!" Guy approached, Tenten and Neji tailing behind. Kotori turned and smirked, waving.

"Hey there!" she called, "How're you guys feeling?"

"We're better now that we've rested." Tenten smiled, "And how about you? I heard you were up for probably thirty-two hours, right?"

"Something like that. I'm better now." Kotori nodded, sitting down on the grass. Lee handed her the now empty bottle back, and Kotori glared at it before looking up at him pointedly. Lee, sadly, was not paying attention.

"Guy-sensei, Kotori-sensei was telling me you trained together!" he clenched his fist in front of him, "She should train with us some time!"

"That's an excellent idea, Lee!" Guy agreed. Kotori was looking more and more tired as they spoke about it, and Tenten chuckled, waving her hand as if it dismissed their conversation. Kotori glanced up at her, putting the bottle down.

"Now that you've been dragged into this, you can't get out." Tenten teased, "Trust me, Neji and I have been trying to since we were Genin…"

"Hm." Neji merely glared at Guy and Lee, "Come on you two, we don't have all day to act like fools. Remember why we're here!"

"Right, to be stronger than we were yesterday!" Lee leapt forward, grinning, "That is our motto!"

Kotori got up, picking up her small duffle bag and putting the empty bottle into it as Team Guy ran off, however Guy stayed behind. He turned to Kotori and smiled calmly; something she didn't see every day.

"I heard you have a new team." he stated, "Osamu, Kishi and Eiji, right? They're good kids. Eiji's a bit of a stick in the mud, but they're cheery souls. Very close."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kotori crossed her arms, "Why are you mentioning this, Guy?"

"I'm just saying." Guy smirked, moving to walk after his team, who were waiting by the river, "They're strong."

"I know." Kotori stated firmly, walking away without another word. She glared, looking down at her feet as Guy's words fluttered in her mind. She knew they were strong, but she was still afraid that… She was just nervous about their health. But they were chunin after all, she knew they could look after themselves well enough. She trusted them.

Right?

She stared ahead of her before stretching and yawning, putting her things down by her door and removing her flak jacket. As night approached, she decided to (figuratively) let her hair down and head out to the streets. She left her apartment hurriedly and skipped through the streets for the nearest bar. It was already full of shinobi and civilians, getting along like a house on fire. Grinning, she made her way into the bar, finding a seat.

"What'll you have, Kotori?" the barman asked. She grinned.

"Just sake for now!" she answered. Turning her head, she watched the entertainment jump on stage, much to the amusement of already drunk patrons. A figure sat next to her, which didn't bother her until he spoke.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he offered. Kotori turned her head, caught off guard by his appearance: for such a masculine voice, he was very thin and feminine. Keeping back an amused smile, Kotori shook her head and looked at her drink when it arrived.

"I'm fine." she answered. He chuckled, pale fingers covering his mouth.

"I see. You are Kotori Kuromura, yes?" he asked. She quickly looked at him again, frowning and pursing her lips. Who was this guy? She noticed his lips gently sparkling; was he wearing lip gloss?

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Daiko." he stated simply, ordering sake for himself, "Your team is taking me and my wife to Kusagakure."

"What, all that way?" she mumbled, however he either didn't notice or ignored it, continuing.

"We're leaving tomorrow, or that's what Tsunade said. My wife should be arriving soon - I didn't know you were allowed to drink as a shinobi." he added, eyeing her refill her cup, "That's interesting."

"I'll be fine tomorrow." she said firmly, "No need to get all worried about your safety. This'll probably just be some C rank mission anyway. Escorts are… Are easy."

Daiko opened his mouth to question her, however a large land gripped his shoulder and Kotori turned suddenly, eyeing the figure holding onto Daiko. Daiko, however, seemed undeterred.

"Yoshie, you made it!" he turned to face the butch woman, "This is Kotori, the one Tsunade told us about!"

"Nice to meet you!" Yoshie greeted eagerly, grabbing her free hand and shaking it vigorously. It was an odd sight: the husband being more feminine than his wife. Neither seemed fussed with it however. In fact, they were working with it with their choices of clothing. Kotori put on a smile, gently rubbing her red hand once Yoshie let it go.

"Yup. Nice to meet you too." Kotori nodded, "But I think I'm gonna head to bed early tonight, you two go ahead and see the sights! Be at the North gate for nine, though! We want you to get to Kusagakure in good time!"

"Alright, see you later!" Yoshie waved naively. Kotori paid for her drink and quickly got up and left, letting out a loud sigh. Well, that didn't go as well as she had planned. She wanted a long night of drinking, partying and meeting new people, but no. She had to get ready to take these two all the way to Kusagakure.

_I wonder if being a shinobi really is my calling._ she thought jokingly, making her way back to her apartment.

The next morning, Kotori was already at the gates before nine. She fixed the bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms, turning her head to see Osamu, Kishi and Eiji approaching.

"Morning, Kotori-sensei!" Osamu chirped, "What's the mission today?"

"Escorting." she answered, feeling a hitch in her throat. Letting it pass, she smiled, "They should be here soon."

They only waited a few minutes more until Yoshie and Daiko arrived. Eager to get going, Osamu led the way down the path, and Yoshie's eyes continued to wander in awe.

"This place is beautiful!" she pointed out. Osamu looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Not as beautiful as Kusagakure's little country." he corrected, "We'll be staying there for a while even when the mission's over, right, Kotori-sensei?"

"What? Oh, yeah." she answered, clearly distracted. Yoshie watched Kotori and then smiled, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. The group moved quickly, Kotori seemingly rushing them with her pace.

As night edged for them, the sun making its departure, Eiji stopped suddenly on a higher branch. Kotori only noticed when Kishi called out her name hesitantly, and she turned to look at her student.

"What?" she asked, "Don't we want to get going?"

"We've nearly left them behind." he pointed back, and the team squinted to see Yoshie and Daiko hopping after them. Daiko seemed rather unstable in the treetops, and Osamu grunted, hand on his hip.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to travel up here! Quit holding us back!" he demanded, and Daiko laughed nervously while Yoshie steadied him.

"I had only wanted to, to see what it was like!" he explained, holding Yoshie's arm, "I've never actually done this before!"

Osamu merely let out a 'tch' before crossing his arms. Kotori, rubbing the bridge of her nose, hopped to the ground.

"Alright, then we'll be going on down here from now on." she ordered, watching them all make their way down. Her green eyes moved for the sky, watching the dark clouds rumbling threateningly North. Making a face, she thought through a plan: find thick trees and do the best they could with that. She hadn't anticipated rain, so perhaps it would pass by them. She checked they were all ready to go and walked on at the front, rolling her shoulders uncomfortably. Eiji kept his eyes on her, shifting his glasses up his nose and looked back ahead. Kotori noticed, but thought nothing of it.

As the clouds stretched and roared, Kotori decided it was best to use what they had.

Osamu grunted as he removed the folded tents from his back, huffing. Kotori overheard him whining about carrying both tents, but ignored it, concentrating on explaining the situation to Daiko and Yoshie. Eiji, tired of staying in one position, moved to the top of the trees to calculate how close the oncoming rain clouds were.

As it turned out, they were very close.

Barely getting the tents up in time, it was decided the adults would stay in one and the chunin in the other. Kotori rolled her neck and removed her flak jacket to use as a pillow, able to ignore the flashing lightning and howling wind. Daiko, on the other hand, was much more nervous and jumped every time the thunder showed itself.

"Remember our rule? Counting between the lightning and thunder to see how far away it was!" Yoshie had explained, but it was no good. The thunder was definitely going to go right over the group, but Kotori decided not to mention that. Yoshie knew what was best afterwards, and that was conversation. Kotori smiled thoughtfully when she was asked for a subject.

"How long have you two been together?" Kotori asked, directing the question to Daiko. Daiko looked at her, chin on his knees as he thought. He looked very small and frail, while Yoshie protected him with an arm around his shoulders.

"A few years." he finally answered, closing his eyes to hide himself from the noise, "We met as an arrange marriage between two small towns on the borders of the Land of Fire and Kusagakure's country. Our family are two rivalling ninja families, but we were arranged to be wed to calm the feud. It definitely worked…"

When he could say no more, Yoshie grinned in delight. She was happy to continue the story: although put together at eighteen, their families gave them as much time as they needed to decide when to officially marry. Yoshie's family wanted the marriage and alliance to be as peaceful as it could be, so they refused to push and actual marriage onto them and make the couple unhappy. Kotori had never heard of such precautions being taken before, but then noted Daiko had said they were shinobi families.

"So, are you both shinobi or not?" she asked cautiously, and Yoshie waited for Daiko to answer. He blinked, looking at them and sighed in defeat.

"I'm not, but Yoshie is. She hasn't done many things in a while - she wanted to travel instead."

Kotori squinted, putting her knees to her chest.

"If you're a shinobi, then why do you need escorts?" she questioned, positive her confusion was clear on her face. Yoshie smiled embarrassedly, her cheeks pink. When she explained she had made a few 'mistakes' in some towns, and that they were looking for her. Until they got to Kusagakure, she was in danger. Satisfied with the answer, Kotori said they might as well get some sleep, and she glanced at the tent, watching the lightning cast ghastly shadows.

It took Yoshie only moments to sleep, however Daiko was still cowering in his place. He looked at Kotori, which went unnoticed, and tried to smile.

"So, do you have anyone special?" he inquired politely, and Kotori almost didn't hear him over the thunder. She pursed her lips nervously before smiling and nodded.

"There's someone," she answered, finally looking at him, "It's rocky, I don't know."

"That's a shame." was all Daiko could say, but he lay down and attempted to sleep. Kotori nodded, mentally agreeing and then resting her chin on her knees, blocking out the sounds of the battling thunder and wind with peaceful memories.

Kotori awoke first, and in turn woke up her team and then the married couple. The Chunin put away the tents while Kotori explained their path to Daiko and Yoshie, who were not at all interested. They just wanted to be home. Understanding their desires completely, Kotori had them all continue their path as soon as Osamu and Eiji were finished.

They chose to follow pathways, however as they approached the border, Kotori noticed much of the land was changing from the familiarity of the Land of Fire. She glanced around, pursing her lips. She knew this place well enough; there weren't many threatening animals that showed themselves in the daylight, and any bandits could be heard from a mile away. That was the good thing about the long grass - it was difficult to avoid and to be quiet. But that was also the same for the team, so Kotori kept it in mind to be extra careful.

"Kotori-sensei," someone spoke, and she turned to see it was Eiji by her side, "How long will we be staying in Kusagakure once the mission is complete?"

"A night's rest, then we leave in the morning." she said, pondering it. What was there to do in Kusagakure? There was something she knew she could do, but it wouldn't reveal herself. There was _something_ in Kusagakure she could do… Was it someone living there? No one immediately came to mind. Eiji, noticing she was lost in thought, moved to walk with Kishi and Osamu again.

"I love Kusagakure," Yoshie commented idly, "Osamu was right; this place is much more beautiful than the Land of Fire."

"Gee, thanks," Osamu glared at her, which went unnoticed, and Daiko even seemed to have cheered up now that he was in a familiar environment. Yoshie moved freely, pleased that she was getting further from danger and closer to home, while Daiko was still a bit nervous. Kotori found no reason to be however and relaxed her pace.

"We're going to come across a small village soon. Nothing like Kusagakure, but a good place to stop!" Yoshie explained, "Daiko grew up in this village, actually."

"Mhm. We can stop at my parent's home for some food and rest, if you like," he offered, nervousness dwindling, "They love to meet new people - especially shinobi from other villages!"

"I'll tell them all about our great adventures!" Osamu interjected, a flame in his eye. Kotori smirked at his outburst and Yoshie agreed eagerly, wanting to hear all about it.

Their arrival to the village was swift. They were allowed entrance once Yoshie explained their jobs as escorts and made their way down the streets.

"Come on, I'll take you to my parent's home." Daiko led the team away, but Kotori had other plans.

"That's okay, I'll meet you guys soon - I have stuff to take care of," she excused, and left down a different street.

She had no idea where she was going, but Kotori just wanted to be by herself. Daiko's question from last night kept coming back to haunt her, and she continued to ponder on her answer. _Was_ there someone back home? Was she just creating their relationship in her mind for comfort reasons? Sighing heavily, Kotori put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back up, seeing an ANBU member standing in front of a shop. However she was of Kusagakure loyalty, with the yellow-tan colour of their flak jackets on her vest and arm protectors. Her face was covered by the usual mask, however her hair was a deep purple, held up by a single pin.

What caught her off guard, was that she was about the size of a thirteen year old. Eyeing her, she quickly moved on, however she noticed the girl moved to follow her. Keeping a relaxed pace, she allowed the ANBU to follow her round the corner, and then did a sharp turn into a corner. The girl disappeared in an instant, and Kotori immediately looked up to the roofs, seeing a flash of dark yellow above.

"Predictable." she leapt up onto the roof and stood on the edge, eyeing the area. The ANBU must have known she noticed, because she was already gone. She jumped back down to the streets, strolling through the crowd and window browsing, trying to take her mind off of the young girl.

Up ahead of her, Kotori spotted the group of ANBU again. She couldn't tell if the young girl was with them - adults crowding around them - and she eyed the group. When she got a chance, she spotted the young ANBU girl making her way towards them in a flash of yellow, only visible to a trained shinobi eye. Landing just in front of Kotori, stopping her in her tracks, she turned. Kotori looked down at the mask and narrowed her eyes, putting her hands defiantly on her hips.

"What do you want with me?"

"What's your business here?" she questioned, her voice husky from the mask, "Konoha shinobi."

"I'm an escort, we're moving on to Kusagakure." she answered defiantly, not wanting to take any crap from a child, "I'm not going to try anything - our villages are allied."

"And you're a Kuromura?"

The question threw her off. Was the salmon hair really such a giveaway? Kotori didn't know her family trait was still very well known, considering her parent's fame, especially her father's, from the Shinobi War had seemingly worn away. Kotori wasn't sure how to respond, eyeing the girl.


End file.
